La Esposa Fugitiva
by ninisita cullen swan
Summary: Edward Cullen era el marido que Bella había soñado. Hasta que ella escuchó por casualidad algo que la hizo comprender que él cruelmente la había atraído al matrimonio para sus propios fines. Entonces, ella decidió irse Seis meses después se encontró cara a cara con su esposo. Bueno, se parecía a su marido, hacía el amor como él pero afirmaba que era el hermano gemelo de su esposo.
1. Chapter 1

nenas mi nueva historia esta aqui: les dije mañana el epilogo de abrazados por la pasión y primer capitulo

La esposa fugitiva.

Prólogo

**La carta destacaba de las demás, porque iba en un sobre rosa perfumado.**

**Esme estuvo dudando unos segundos, se encogió de hombros y la abrió. Como secretaria personal de Edward Cullen , tenía permiso para abrir todo el correo que llegara a la empresa, salvo que fuera privado y confidencial. De hecho, Edward había insistido en ello. También le había dicho que se encargara ella de solucionar todos los asuntos que no requirieran su atención personal. El jefe de Cullen Enterprises no quería preocuparse de asuntos triviales.**

**Esme supo, sin embargo, nada más leer las primeras palabras que era una carta que no debía abrir. Pero ya lo había hecho y no podía volverse atrás. La carta decía:**

**Estimado Edward,**

**Cuando leas esto, te habré dejado. No trates de encontrarme. No lo vas a conseguir. Aunque me encuentres, no volveré contigo. No quiero volver a verte nunca más. Ya oí lo que le dijiste a Steven el domingo, cuando hablabas de amor y matrimonio. Y de las esposas.**

**Que Dios te perdone lo que me has hecho, porque yo nunca lo haré.**

**—Dios mío —murmuró Esme.**

**Cerró los ojos durante un segundo, dio la vuelta a la silla y se levantó. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Edward no podía echarle la culpa, aunque sí podía criticar su falta de intuición femenina. Sin embargo, se pondría furioso si no le daba inmediatamente aquella carta.**

**Se fue hacia la puerta que separaba su despacho del de su jefe y llamó, dando unos golpes precisos.**

**—Sí —se oyó la respuesta.**

**Esme se estiró y entró, con una expresión muy confiada.**

**Edward era un jefe muy exigente, un adicto al trabajo y un perfeccionista. No admitía fallos. El hombre que se iba a convertir en el rey del sector turístico en Queensland era una persona despiadada cuando se enfadaba, haciendo comentarios muy cáusticos cuando alguien no estaba a su nivel.**

**Por fortuna, Esme era una secretaria de dirección muy competente, tranquila en tiempos de crisis, que nunca se alteraba. Durante los ocho años que llevaba en aquel puesto, rara vez su jefe le había criticado su trabajo.**

**En una ocasión, en la que comprobó en su propia piel el sarcasmo de Edward, estuvo a punto de dejarlo. Había estado casada con un hombre un tanto desagradable y no le gustaba que nadie descargara su enfado en ella.**

**Pero tenía cuarenta y seis años, y por tanto pocas posibilidades de encontrar otro trabajo. Era una mujer muy cualificada, pero también lo eran las secretarias más jóvenes.**

**Así que no tuvo más remedio que morderse la lengua y trató de olvidarse. Sin embargo, no le gustaba aquel hombre.**

**Preparándose para lo peor, abrió la puerta y entró en el despacho de su jefe.**

**Edward no levantó la mirada, concentrando su atención en unas fotografías que tenía encima de la mesa. Seguro que alguna ciudad costera estaba a punto de recibir una oferta que sus habitantes no podrían rechazar. Después de la cual sus vidas tranquilas y no contaminadas, nunca volverían a ser lo mismo.**

**—¿Qué ocurre, Esme? —le preguntó, con tono un tanto brusco.**

**—Se ha recibido esta carta en el correo de la mañana, Edward —le respondió, muy tranquila—. Pensé que querrías leerla cuanto antes.**

**—¿De quién es?**

**—De tu mujer.**

**—¿Bella? —preguntó, con cara de sorpresa.**

**—Lo siento, Edward. En el sobre no podía «confidencial» y lo he abierto —se acercó y se la entregó.**

**Esme se puso un poco nerviosa cuando los ojos verde esmeralda de su jefe fijaron su atención en la nota. Lo observó mientras la leía.**

**En un momento determinado sintió pena por él. Porque sabía que aquello le iba a sentar muy mal. Era un hombre que no le gustaba fracasar en nada.**

**Perder un trato era malo, pero perder a su mujer mucho peor.**

**¿Quién hubiera pensado que Bella sería capaz de hacer algo así? Porque era una mujer muy suave, casi infantil, comparada con su cínico marido. Ella tenía veintiún años y él treinta y tres. Una niña perdida en el bosque. Una muchacha muy ingenua, que Edward pensó que podía moldear y convertirla en una esposa que no le diera quebraderos de cabeza. **

**Una mujer para quedarse en casa, cumplir el papel de madre, amante y ama de casa a la perfección, que nunca se quejara cuando llegara tarde a cenar, o se tuviera que ausentar por razones de negocios. Una mujer que amara a su marido y que creyera ciegamente que él también la amaba a ella, sólo porque así se lo expresaba.**

**Esme había observado que su jefe había sabido desempeñar aquel papel a la perfección. Había sido el galán perfecto, el novio perfecto, el marido perfecto. La había comprado todo lo que el dinero podía comprar. Y, hasta cierto punto, la había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo.**

**No llevaban casados mucho tiempo. Tan sólo nueve meses.**

**Esme había estado esperando que Edward mostrase su cara verdadera. Y parecía que ya había llegado ese momento.**

**Edward se quedó mirando el papel en silencio. Cuando sus manos empezaron a temblar, hizo una bola con la nota y se levantó, con la cara roja de ira.**

**—¿Lo has leído? —gruñó, mirando a Esme.**

**Ella asintió.**

**Juró por lo bajo y se fue hacia la ventana que daba al río Brisbane. Pero no estaba mirando. Con las manos todavía temblando, estiró la nota y la leyó otra vez.**

**De pronto se dio la vuelta y miró a Esme.**

**—¿Tienes todavía el sobre en el que ha vEsmeo esta nota?**

**Esme asintió otra vez, temblándole las piernas. Si miraba el sobre se daría cuenta de su indiscreción.**

**—Tráemelo —le espetó—. Y llama a Burt Lanthom.**

**Burt Lanthom era el detective privado que Edward utilizaba a veces, cuando necesitaba enterarse de algún trapo sucio de sus competidores. El hombre era concienzudo y siempre le traía información muy útil.**

**—¡No te quedes ahí, mirándome con esa cara! —gruñó Edward—. Así no vamos a conseguir que vuelva Bella.**

**—Pero ella dice que no quiere volver —argumentó Esme, saliendo en defensa de una de su condición.**

**—Lo único que quiere Bella —empezó a decir Edward, con su acostumbrada tozudez—, es ser mi esposa. Está claro que ha tergiversado las palabras que le dije a un hombre que se acababa de divorciar. Cuando Burt la encuentre, yo me encargaré de explicárselo. ¡Tengo que asistir a una cena muy importante de negocios el sábado y mi mujer tiene que estar allí conmigo!**

**Esme no podía hacer otra cosa que cumplir sus órdenes, pero lo hizo muy a pesar suyo, rezando para que Burt Lanthom no la encontrara. Bella era una mujer muy dulce, que se merecía otra cosa.**

**A pesar de que era un hombre guapo, rico e inteligente, no tenía un gramo de bondad en su corazón. Era un depredador despiadado, incapaz de querer a una mujer. Era un manipulador y un cínico.**

**Por desgracia, Bella lo amaba. Incluso Esme se había dado cuenta de ello. Seguro que seguía enamorada de él, a pesar de haberle escrito aquella carta.**

**Esme rezó para que Edward no encontrara a su fugitiva esposa. Porque sólo Dios sabría qué iba a pasar con ella cuando ESTO PASARA**

**NIÑAS HOY LE DEJO EL PROLOGO Y EL PRIMER CAPITULO ME DICEN SI LES GUSTA **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nenas se las recomiendo mucho es excelente historia**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

**Seis meses.**

**Bella estaba apoyada en el mástil del barco, respiró hondo y fue soltando poco a poco el aire.**

**Seis meses…**

**Tiempo para relajarse, quizá. Tiempo para dejar de mirar por encima del hombro para ver si Edward estaba cerca.**

**Todavía no la había encontrado.**

**Lo cual era una sorpresa.**

**Aunque había que admitir que había planeado muy bien la huida. No se había llevado nada que la pudiera identificar como la señora de EdwardCullen. Ninguno de sus caros vestidos que había en su amplio guardarropa. Ni tampoco ninguna de sus tarjetas de crédito.**

**Sólo dinero en efectivo. Y sólo lo que necesitaba.**

**Bella no quiso llevarse nada de aquel matrimonio, sólo quería escapar de su lado.**

**No se había ido a su casa, en Hidden Bay, porque ése iba a ser el primer sitio donde la podía buscar Edward. Se había ido a Townsville, donde sus hermanos le habían inscrito como ayudante en un barco de carreras que estaba participando en una regata alrededor de Indonesia. Cuando terminó, se enroló en otro barco de carreras, para llevárselo a su adinerado propietario, que vivía en la Riviera.**

**En aquellos momentos estaba otra vez en Australia, pero donde a Edward nunca se le ocurriría buscarla.**

**Bella cerró los ojos y se estremeció. Aunque había podido escapar físicamente, todavía tenía que pasar más tiempo antes de poder olvidarse de sus emociones. Aunque no había visto a Edward desde hacía seis meses, no sabía cuándo iba a poder olvidarlo.**

**Todavía soñaba con él por las noches. Edward hacía el amor con ella como él sólo lo sabía hacer. Siempre se despertaba justo en el momento en que se iba a consumar el acto, dejándola acalorada y temblando de deseo.**

**¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que pasar, antes de que el fuego que Edward había encendido en ella se extinguiera? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que pasar para dejar de desearlo? El, todas las noches en su cama. El, haciéndola responder, aunque a ella no le apeteciera.**

**Bella se estremeció, al recordar la debilidad que sentía por aquel hombre, incluso después de lo que descubrió aquel domingo.**

**¿Cómo le había permitido hacerle el amor esa misma noche, cuando se había dado cuenta de la clase de hombre que era? Y lo peor de todo, ¿cómo pudo sentir placer?**

**Se estremeció de nuevo, despreciándose a sí misma. Era espantoso que un hombre tuviera tanto poder sobre una mujer. Pero Edward era un hombre malvado.**

**Bella suspiró. Lo curioso era que no le había parecido un hombre malvado dieciocho meses antes, cuando se lo encontró en Hidden Bay, con pantalones cortos y camiseta, enseñando su cuerpo musculoso.**

**Bella no supo, hasta después de casarse, lo mucho que le costaba a Edward conseguir tener aquel cuerpo. Horas y horas de gimnasio para conseguir aquella perfección física.**

**Sin embargo, no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo en lo que se refería a su cara. Era perfecta, con unas facciones clásicas, una boca como para morirse y unos ojos verde esmeralda deliciosos.**

**Bella no podía olvidar lo que sintió en el estómago el día que miró y vio aquella cara tan bella.**

**—Hola —saludó él, acercándose a la proa del barco de sus hermanos—. ¿Qué precio tienes?**

**Ella se quedó mirándolo y se puso roja como un tomate.**

**—Me refiero al barco —le aclaró, con voz ronca.**

**—Oh —exclamó, poniéndose de pie y dejando a un lado el estropajo que estaba utilizando para limpiar el barco.**

**¡Por supuesto que se refería al barco! ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir que un hombre como él, se pudiera referir a otra cosa? Y más con la pinta que tenía ella en aquellos momentos, sudorosa, despeinada y con los pantalones empapados.**

**Se miró el cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que tenía la camiseta también empapada. Como no llevaba sujetador, la tela húmeda delimitaba a la perfección el contorno de sus pechos.**

**Bella se sintió avergonzada y se cruzó de brazos, para tratar de tapárselos.**

**—Sí, sí —le contestó, con un tono agudo que ni a ella misma le gustó—. Pero Mike y Pete no están aquí en estos momentos.**

**—¿Mike y Pete?**

**Bella trató de tragar saliva, pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impidió.**

**—Mis hermanos. Son los dueños del barco. Van a volver de un momento a otro. Se fueron a dar una vuelta en bicicleta esta mañana temprano —que era el mejor momento para salir a dar una vuelta, porque después hacía un calor insoportable. Porque la única pega que tenía vivir en Queensland era la humedad.**

**—Y te han dejado a ti el trabajo más duro…**

**A Bella no le gustó que criticaran a sus hermanos y menos un desconocido.**

**—¡En absoluto! —se defendió—. Ellos también trabajan mucho y se merecen un día libre de vez en cuando. Lo que pasa es que odio fregar suelos. Cualquier otra cosa me da igual, pero odio fregar suelos.**

**—En ese caso, nunca te pediré que me friegues el suelo —le respondió él, sonriendo.**

**Bella le devolvió la sonrisa, a pesar de tener el corazón en un puño. Nunca antes un hombre había provocado en ella una respuesta parecida. Aunque nunca antes había pasado un hombre como aquél por Hidden Bay, un sitio apartado, rodeado de montañas y vegetación. Un lugar donde cien años antes se estableció una comunidad de cazadores de ballenas, porque era el sitio perfecto para protegerse de los ciclones.**

**En la actualidad, sólo vivían allí unas cien personas. Tenían electricidad desde hacía sólo unos años. El año anterior habían construido la primera carretera.**

**Pero a pesar de todo aquel progreso, no iban muchos visitantes a Hidden Bay, y los pocos que iban, guardaban en secreto la existencia de aquel lugar apartado. Había varias familias del sur que iban a pasar allí su vacaciones durante los meses que hacía menos calor, a pesar de que no haber buenas instalaciones. Pero por lo menos no había contaminación, siendo un sitio donde podían encontrar la paz y tranquilidad que andaban buscando.**

**A pesar de ir vestido muy deportivo, el hombre que estaba frente a ella no parecía el típico veraneante. Esa clase de personas que les gustaba sentarse en torno a un fuego a hablar de pesca.**

**Bella sospechaba que aquel hombre estaba acostumbrado a pasatiempos mucho más sofisticados. Tenía un porte por el que se veía con claridad que tenía dinero. Llevaba un reloj de oro y gafas de sol de marca.**

**Se preguntó qué diablos hacía aquel hombre allí y por qué quería alquilarle el barco a sus hermanos. Sólo había una explicación posible.**

**—Supongo que quiere que Mike y Peter vayan con usted de pesca —le dijo. En aquellas aguas se podía pescar muy bien la trucha de coral y el pez espada.**

**—No, no me interesa la pesca —le respondió.**

**—Pues si lo que está buscando es un crucero de vacaciones, nosotros no nos dedicamos a eso.**

**—Tampoco quiero un crucero —le dijo, mirándola de arriba abajo.**

**Bella estaba ya acostumbrada a la mirada de los hombres, porque era una mujer de un hermoso cabello caoba, piel palida, unos ojos chocolates intensos, con cada curva bien proporcionada, y bastante guapa. Normalmente no le importaba, porque sus hermanos siempre la protegían.**

**Desde que habían muerto sus padres, sus dos hermanos habían asumido el papel de guardianes y eran bastante estrictos con ella, a pesar de que los dos se acostaban con sus novias, que no eran mucho mayores que Bella.**

**Casi nunca la dejaban salir con hombres, por lo que Bella no tenía muchos amigos.**

**Estaba a punto de cumplir los veinte años y todavía era virgen.**

**La verdad, tampoco le importaba mucho, porque tampoco ella había querido nunca pasar de la fase de los besos y de ir agarraditos de la mano.**

**Hasta ese momento…**

**—¿Entonces qué es lo que quiere? —le preguntó, un tanto desesperada y agitada por los sentimientos tan extraños que estaba experimentando.**

**—Sólo dar una vuelta por la bahía —le respondió, comiéndosela con los ojos—. Sabía de la existencia de este lugar, pero nunca me había imaginado que tuviera estos tesoros.**

**Bella no podía creerse los mensajes subliminales que estaba emitiendo a través de aquellos ojos tan azules. Se quedó mirándolo y saboreando la convicción de que aquel hombre tan guapo y sensual sentía tanta atracción por ella, como ella por él.**

**—Por cierto, me llamo Edward —le dijo, subiéndose a cubierta, mientras le ofrecía su mano, bronceada por el sol—. Edward Cullen .**

**—Bella —le respondió, casi sin respiración, mientras dejaba sus temblorosos dedos en su mano—. Bella, mmm… mmm —tan nerviosa estaba, que no se acordaba ni de su propio apellido.**

**—Bella mmm… mmm… —le dijo, burlándose de ella—. Un apellido muy interesante.**

**—Swan —le dijo, después de un rato—. Bella Swan.**

**—Muy bien, Bella Swan —le dijo, sonriendo de forma cálida y agradable—. Un apellido muy agradable, que te sienta muy bien, pero creo que te sentaría mejor el de Cullen.**

**—¿Cullen?**

**—Ese es mi apellido. ¿Lo has olvidado? Qué divertido será cuando les digamos a nuestros hijos que su madre se olvidó de su propio apellido cuando conoció a su padre.**

**—¿Nuestros hijos? —repitió ella asustada.**

**—¿Es que no quieres tener hijos? —replicó él, como si hablara en serio.**

**—Yo… yo…**

**—Ya veo que tendré que ser yo el que tome las decisiones importantes en este matrimonio —le dijo, mientras le besaba la mano—. Yo siempre he creído que un hombre es el cabeza de familia y rey de su castillo.**

**Bella retiró la mano.**

**—¡Tú estás más loco que una cabra!**

**—En absoluto —le respondió, sin inmutarse—. De hecho puedo darte cientos de referencias que pueden atestiguar mi cordura. Aunque está claro que me estoy precipitando un poco. Te prometo que iré más despacio, si sales conmigo a cenar esta noche. Ah, esos deben ser tus hermanos. ¿Dijiste que se llamaban Mike y Pete?**

**Ella asintió, mientras observaba cómo aquel hombre se metía a sus dos hermanos en el bolsillo, de la misma manera que se la había metido a ella.**

**Les explicó que era el dueño de una empresa inmobiliaria en Brisbane y que estaba interesado en comprar algunos terrenos en aquella zona, con la intención de construir un hotel sólo para gente con mucho dinero. A pesar de todas las objeciones que pusieron los dos hermanos, Edward supo tranquilizarlos. Les dijo que iba a respetar el entorno y que el negocio daría el dinero que tanto necesitaba aquella comunidad. El lo garantizaba.**

**Cuando terminaron la conversación, ni Mike ni Pete pusieron objeción alguna, cuando Edward les preguntó si dejaban que Bella se fuera con él a cenar. Y no le hicieron ninguna advertencia.**

**Tampoco las necesitó, porque se comportó como un caballero y sólo le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando se despidió.**

**Bella tardó bastante aquella noche en quedarse dormida, porque todo el tiempo estuvo pensando en él…**

**Y así fue como empezaron a salir juntos. Y a los tres meses de conocerse, se casaron.**

**La noche de bodas, ella todavía era virgen.**

**Aunque no había pretendido llegar así al matrimonio. Porque desde el momento en que vio a Edward, había despertado unos deseos en ella, que nunca hubiera imaginado que poseía. Pero él había preferido esperar.**

**En aquel momento, pensó que había sido un gesto muy dulce. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que todo había sido muy calculado. Seguro que tenía otra mujer que satisfacía todas sus necesidades carnales, haciéndola esperar a ella. El día que se casaron, Bella estaba casi consumida por la tensión sexual, dispuesta a ser su esclava para que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera y cuando quisiera. **

**¡Era el diablo en persona!**

**Bella se preguntaba algunas veces, qué habría pasado si no hubiera oído aquella conversación. Pensar que habría seguido siendo la señora de Edward Cullen , la dejaba un poco desconcertada. Hubiera sido mejor para ella no haber escuchado aquella conversación. Habría sido más feliz.**

**No del todo, admitió. Aunque lo cierto era que Edward le había dado todo lo que ella le había pedido.**

**Los primeros meses fueron maravillosos. Edward la había transportado a un mundo que ella creía que no existía, un mundo sofisticado de diseñadores, fiestas y restaurantes muy caros.**

**Pero pasado ese tiempo, ese estilo de vida empezó a aburrirle un poco. No sabía qué hacer con su tiempo, porque lo único que hacía era ponerse guapa para salir a cenar con su marido.**

**Después de la luna de miel, casi nunca le había visto durante el día, porque trabajaba seis días a la semana. Los domingos se pasaba todo el día al teléfono, incluso en el coche, cuando salían a dar un paseo. Los teléfonos móviles eran una amenaza para el matrimonio.**

**Un día, ella se quejó de que aquella soledad le aburría y Edward le había sugerido que se apuntara a alguna asociación caritativa, o que asistiera a algunos cursos de cocina. Cuando ella le sugirió la posibilidad de tener un hijo, él le contestó que era mejor esperar otro año, porque quería tenerla a su entera disposición.**

**Esa noche, Edward había llegado a casa con dos docenas de rosas y estuvieron haciendo el amor durante horas.**

**Echando la vista atrás, comprendía la razón por la que no había sido feliz. Edward había limitado su vida. Nunca hablaba de sus problemas con ella. No sabía nada de su pasado, ni tampoco de lo que hacía, a excepción de lo que él quería contarle. Que no era mucho. No tenía amigos propios. No tenía vida propia. Era sólo la mujer de Edward.**

**Fue por casualidad, por lo que había oído la conversación en el jardín, aquella maldita noche. Uno de los colegas de Edward había ido a cenar y cuando terminaron, los dos se fueron al estudio a hablar de negocios, dejándola sola, como de costumbre.**

**Como no sabía qué hacer, salió al jardín y se sentó en el banco desde el que se veía el río Brisbane. El agua siempre la tranquilizaba. Era un sitio delicioso para estar de noche.**

**Había salido de la casa por una puerta lateral y había estado caminando por un sendero que pasaba muy cerca del estudio. Por eso oyó la voz de Edward.**

**—Cometiste una equivocación casándote con esa mujer, Steven. Tanta pasión destroza el cerebro de cualquier hombre. Y también su juicio. El matrimonio hay que verlo como un contrato. Hay que pensárselo con mucha frialdad.**

**Al oír aquellos comentarios, Bella se quedó clavada en el sitio. Pero todavía le quedaba algo más por oír.**

**—Hay dos tipos de mujeres —continuó diciendo Edward—. Las duras y las blandas. Las que dan y las que reciben. Las primeras quieren amar y ser amadas. Las segundas quieren todo lo demás. Te digo yo que en los tiempos que corren las blandas escasean. Tienes que conseguirlas jóvenes, antes que las contaminen otros hombres. Y la vida. Mira Bella, por ejemplo. Cuando la conocí sólo tenía diecinueve años y no había tenido novios antes de mí. Naturalmente, no era una chica de ciudad. Las chicas de la ciudad, en general están ya maleadas. Nada más verla, supe que era la chica que andaba buscando. La esposa perfecta, en sentido material. Inocente, dulce, guapa.**

**—Y se enamoró de ti —comentó Steven.**

**—Todavía lo está —replicó Edward, con arrogancia.**

**Aquello dejó a Bella sin respiración.**

**—Claro que llevamos casados poco tiempo —continuó diciendo—. Pero no tengo ninguna intención de ser complaciente con ella. Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando descuidas un negocio. Ante de que te des cuenta se ha ido abajo. Yo pasé todo un mes de luna de miel, y todavía gasto un montón de tiempo y dinero con mi reciente esposa. No descuido las cosas de la cama y le doy todo lo que pueda desear una mujer, en el sentido material del término. Y ella me da lo que cualquier hombre desea de una mujer. Amor y lealtad.**

**—¿Pero tú no estás enamorado de ella, Edward? —le preguntó Steven.**

**—Eso del amor es cosa de mujeres —le respondió, muy cínico—. Como te he dicho antes, el hombre que ama es débil. El amor lo convierte en un estúpido. Lo que menos le gusta a una mujer es un marido débil, estúpido y vulnerable. Al final te deja y se va con otro más fuerte. Por supuesto, esto no quiere decir que no les digas que las quieres. Es impresionante el poder que tienen esas palabras en un matrimonio. No pasa día, sin que yo le diga a Bella lo mucho que la quiero.**

**—Pero eso es un poco hipócrita, Edward…**

**—En absoluto. Funciona, Steven. Ya verás como mi matrimonio no termina en divorcio. Recuerda mis palabras.**

**Bella las iba a recordar a la perfección. Todas y cada una de ellas.**

**¡Qué pena no haber tenido el coraje de tirárselas a la cara, en persona!**

**Porque fue lo que quiso hacer aquella noche, tan pronto Steven se hubiera ido de casa. Pero el condenado se quedó hasta muy tarde, hasta que ella, ya cansada de esperar, se fue a la cama.**

**No había podido dormirse. A media noche oyó los pasos de Edward, subiendo la escalera.**

**—¿Me estás esperando, querida? —le dijo, al entrar en la habitación—. ¡Qué amable! —murmuró, mientras se desnudaba.**

**Bella lo observó, con la boca seca y el estómago revuelto. Aquella situación la estaba poniendo enferma, por dejarse tomar el pelo de aquella manera.**

**¿Pero cómo podría haber sabido como era él en realidad? Siempre se habla comportado muy bien con ella, le había satisfecho sus fantasías románticas, en especial en la cama. Ningún otro hombre podría ser mejor amante. O más considerado.**

**Le estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza, con todo aquello, cuando se metió en la cama y se puso a su lado. Abrió la boca, para decirle algo, pero él en ese momento le dio un beso. Bella pensó que no iba a continuar, que sólo le había dado el beso de las buenas noches. Pero continuó.**

**Al cabo de un rato, ella estaba tumbada, preguntándose cómo le había dejado hacerlo y por qué a ella le había resultado tan placentero.**

**En ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía que separarse de aquella influencia física tan corrupta. Si le decía que había oído la conversación que había tenido en el estudio con Steven, él habría encontrado alguna forma de explicárselo, de convencerla de que no lo había dicho en serio y que la quería de verdad.**

**Edward era un buen vendedor. Claro y convincente. Podía hacer que la gente viera negro lo que es blanco, si quería. Además utilizaba el sexo para seducirla y conseguir que hiciera lo que él quería, corrompiéndola con los placeres de la carne.**

**Bella pensó que si se lo permitía por más tiempo, se perdería. Podía soportar muchas cosas en la vida, pero no vivir en la mentira. El amor de Edward había significado mucho para ella. Había dejado todo por él. Su familia, sus amigos, su hogar, su amado océano.**

**Todo por nada, por una ilusión, una trampa.**

**El martes, empezó a hacer planes para huir del hombre que tenía aquel terrible poder sobre ella. Esa misma noche demostró su poder de nuevo, a pesar de haberle dicho que le dolía la cabeza.**

**Edward la había ofrecido muy solícito calmantes y un masaje. El masaje se prolongó en el tiempo y al final sucumbió a sus caricias, despreciándose después por ello. Cuando empezó a llorar en sus brazos, él creyó que todavía le dolía la cabeza, y se disculpó de tal manera que incluso llegó a pensar que se había equivocado al juzgarlo.**

**La última noche que pasó en la cama de matrimonio no quiso sufrir otra humillación. No hubiera podido soportarlo. Decidió tomar ella la iniciativa en la cama, salvando así el poco orgullo y autoestima que le quedaba.**

**Se metió en la cama desnuda y fue ella la que empezó el juego amoroso. Nunca antes lo había hecho. Y a él pareció gustarle mucho. No supo que sus actos estaban inspirados en la desesperación.**

**Fue irónico que después de hacer el amor sintiese una ternura que jamás había sentido en sus brazos. Ella respondió a aquella ternura con más pasión que las dos noches anteriores.**

**Edward nunca sabría lo mucho que iba a perder. Perdiéndola a ella. Habría sido capaz de dedicarle toda su vida, si sólo la hubiera querido.**

**—¿Ya has preparado la comida y la bebida, Bella?**

**Bella se dio la vuelta.**

**—Sí, Carlisle. Todo está listo —le contestó.**

**—Muy bien. Pues quédate al mando, mientras yo voy a por los pasajeros —le dijo, indicando con la cabeza las personas que había esperando en la playa.**

**Bella se hizo sombra en la cara con la mano y miró hacia la playa. Sabía que iban a ir seis personas. Desde aquella distancia, parecía que había dos parejas, una mujer y un hombre, que no tenían ninguna relación entre ellos. Se podía saber su estado civil sólo viendo cómo esperaban. Las parejas pegados el uno al otro y los otros dos separados.**

**—No tardaré —Carlisle desató la cuerda, se metió en la Zodiac y arrancó el motor. A los pocos segundos la lancha iba a toda velocidad hacia la playa, haciéndola saltar por las olas.**

**Parecía un vaquero. **

**Era el capitán del Zephyr, un barco de vela construido en 1920. Carlisle lo había comprado hacía años y se dedicaba a hacer recorridos por la costa oeste de Australia, siendo su especialidad las puestas de sol en Cable Beach durante la época de vacaciones en Broome, que iba desde finales de mayo a principios de septiembre.**

**Seis meses antes, Bella se había enterado en Darwin de que el propietario del Zephyr quería una mujer para que le echase una mano, una chica joven y atractiva que supiera navegar y también preparar algo de comida para el viaje. Ella solicitó el puesto y le ofreció el trabajo. Bella aceptó, pero dejándole claro a Carlisle que su contratación no implicaba ser su amante.**

**Carlisle se comportó como un caballero. Aunque no tanto con otras de su mismo sexo. Por su camarote pasaron bastantes mujeres, desde que llevaba trabajando en el Zephyr.**

**Carlisle tenía algo especial que les gustaba a las mujeres ya maduritas. Tenía una habilidad especial con ellas. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta anos y era muy guapo, era rubio, con el cuerpo bronceado, ojos azules profundos y resultaba resultón para las cuarentonas.**

**Carlisle recogió a los pasajeros y dirigió la lancha a toda velocidad otra vez hacia el barco. Le gustaba presumir, pensó Bella, mientras hacía los preparativos para ayudar a los pasajeros para subir a bordo. Veinte segundos más tarde, la lancha estuvo tan cerca que ya pudo ver las caras de los pasajeros.**

**Cuando se fijó en el hombre que iba solo, sentado en la parte de atrás de la lancha, el corazón le dio un vuelco.**

**—Oh, no —gruñó—. No puede ser.**

**Pero aquella cara tan guapa era inconfundible. Cómo también lo eran aquellos ojos penetrantes.**

**Su marido la había encontrado.**

**Esta vez no podía escapar, a menos que se tirase de cabeza a las profundidades del océano Índico. **


	3. Chapter 3

nenas el segundo capitulo las quiero muchisisimo

Aun con migrana para q vean como las quiero

Capítulo 2

El corazón de Bella empezó a golpear contra su pecho.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a seguirla hasta allí? Habían transcurrido seis meses. Seis míseros y largos meses. Había empezado a sentirse segura. Había empezado a sentir que podía sobrevivir sin él. De pronto aparecía de la forma más inesperada.

¿Qué tenía que hacer para lograr librarse de él? Se había ido del país, se había ido a vivir a alta mar. Había estado trabajado en muchos sitios, antes de volver a Australia. Y se había quedado, sólo porque había encontrado aquel trabajo, en el rincón más apartado de Australia. Edward siempre había dicho que a él no le interesaba otro estado más que Queensland.

¿Cómo la habría encontrado? ¿La habría reconocido alguien de Brisbane y se lo habría comunicado a él?

Era imposible. La gente de Brisbane no iba a veranear a Broome.

La había encontrado de la única forma que la gente de su clase encuentra a otra persona. Seguro que había contratado a algún detective privado, para que localizase su rastro, como si ella fuera un criminal. Y había ido hasta allí para llevársela otra vez con él.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a irse con él. Tendría que llevársela arrastras. No estaba dispuesta a ir por voluntad propia.

Bella había pensado que iba a estar asustada cuando volviera a ver a Edward. Pero no lo estaba.

Cuando la lancha estuvo cerca del barco, Bella le dirigió una mirada asesina. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dirigió Carlisle, cuando no pudo agarrar la cuerda que le tiró para que la atase al barco. Ella sólo tenía ojos para Edward.

Carlisle manifestó claramente su enfado, poniéndole la cuerda en las manos.

Con desgana, intentó concentrarse en su trabajo y aseguró la lancha al barco. Se presentó a todos los pasajeros, sonriendo de forma forzada, ayudándolos a subirse al barco. La primera pareja se llamaba David y Dawn, y la segunda Geoff y Peggy. Le dijeron que eran jubilados y que llevaban varias semanas viajando alrededor de Australia.

La mujer que venía sola se llamaba Sandra. Era una mujer de unos cuarenta años. Muy atractiva, rubia y un poco regordeta. Carlisle miró con ojos ávidos su trasero.

—¡Esto es tan excitante! —exclamó Sandra, cuando se subió al barco.

—¡Con cuidado! —le advirtió Bella, al observar que llevaba zapatos de tacón alto—. La cubierta está mojada y se puede resbalar.

—No se preocupe, querida —contestó ella—. Con estos zapatos he subido a la cima del Ayer's Rock. Son ya como parte de mi cuerpo.

Bella no lo dudó un momento. Ya había conocido mujeres como Sandra en otros viajes. Parecían delicadas por fuera, pero por dentro era fuertes como caballos percherones. Eran supervivientes. No como Bella, blanda, tonta y sentimental.

Reunió fuerzas, se dio la vuelta y miró a Edward, quien se levantó de su sitio poniendo cara de asombro.

¿Cómo podía pensar que la podía engañar, poniendo aquella estúpida expresión? Sabía a lo que había ido. Había ido para convencerla de que volviera con él. ¡El todo poderoso Edward Cullen no podía aceptar un fracaso! ¡No podía admitir que su matrimonio terminase en una deserción, incluso en divorcio!

Su enfado fue en aumento, hasta el punto que, cuando Edward se subió al barco, ella, apuntándole con el dedo le espetó:

—¡Tú no! ¡Quédate donde estás y que Carlisle te lleve otra vez a tierra!

Edward se limitó a parpadear, mientras que Carlisle se quedó boquiabierto.

—¡Por Dios, Bella! —le recriminó su jefe—. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

—Te diré qué mosca me ha picado. Este hombre —le aclaró, poniéndole el dedo en el pecho de Edward—, no es quien te ha dicho que es. Es mi ex—marido y no ha venido aquí para dar una vuelta en barco. Es el hombre más falso y mezquino que te puedas echar a la cara.

Carlisle lo miró, con la sombra de la duda en su mirada.

—¿Es verdad lo que dice? ¿Es usted el ex—marido de Bella?

—No —le respondió, sin inmutarse.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Está bien, no se puede decir que seas mi ex—marido, en el sentido literal del término! Supongo que legalmente todavía lo eres. Pero yo hace seis meses que lo abandoné y no lo he visto desde entonces. Para mí eso cae en la categoría de ex.

—Tampoco soy su marido.

Esa vez, fue Bella la que se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Qué no eres mi marido? —le dijo—. ¿A qué crees que estás jugando, Edward? En este país no puedes conseguir el divorcio si no llevas como mínimo doce meses separados, por mucho dinero e influencias que tengas. Lo sé porque lo he preguntado.

—Yo no soy tu marido, porque no soy Edward. No obstante, es normal que te hayas confundido, porque soy Anthony, su hermano gemelo.

Bella se quedó sin habla, pero no por mucho tiempo.

—Edward no tiene un hermano gemelo —argumentó—. De hecho, no tiene hermano alguno. Es hijo único.

—¿Eso es lo que él te contó? —le preguntó, con mucha calma.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué más?

—¿Cómo qué más?

—Con respecto a su familia…

—No tiene familia. Su padre y su madre murieron hace años.

—Nuestro padre sí murió. Pero nuestra madre está viva y goza de buena salud. Vive en Nueva York. Ayer precisamente hablé con ella por teléfono.

Bella se quedó sin saber qué decir.

—Bueno, dijiste que no te creías nada de lo que dijera tu marido —comentó Carlisle, con lógica despiadada.

—Sí, pero… pero… —Bella miró desconcertada a aquel hombre que tenía frente a ella, para ver si descubría algo que evidenciara que no era Edward. Era un poco más delgado y no tan musculoso. Parecía un poco más viejo, con arrugas alrededor de la boca y de sus ojos. Ojos que la miraban con una tranquilidad irritante, como esperando con paciencia a que ella asumiera la realidad.

—Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es disculparte —le dijo Carlisle.

Bella miró a aquel hombre a los ojos, unos ojos que eran idénticos a los de Edward. El ni se inmutó. Sin embargo, sintió de forma inmediata una respuesta sexual en su cuerpo.

Edward tenía la habilidad de excitarla sólo con la mirada. Ningún otro hombre podría conseguirlo, ni siquiera su hermano gemelo.

—Yo no me voy a disculpar con nadie, porque sé que tengo razón. Este hombre es mi marido, Edward Cullen , diga lo que diga él.

—¡Bella, por favor! —exclamó Carlisle desesperado—. ¿Para qué iba a decir que es tu marido si no lo fuera?

—No sé —a lo mejor estaba pensando en secuestrarla, u otra cosa parecida. De Edward se podía esperar cualquier cosa. Sabía de lo que aquel hombre era capaz.

Hubo un tiempo en que pensó que era un hombre maravilloso, fuerte, decisivo. Pero se había dado cuenta de que era el hombre más frío y despiadado que había conocido. Por sus venas circulaba hielo en vez de sangre. Era capaz de mentir con una facilidad increíble. ¡Dios mío, las veces que le había dicho que la amaba! Todas las mañanas, antes de irse a trabajar. Cada vez que había hecho el amor con ella.

¿Hecho el amor? Era como para tomárselo a broma. Edward no había hecho el amor con ella. Más bien la había seducido. La había manipulado. La había utilizado. Pero nunca la había amado.

Sintió náuseas, al pensar en ello. Todo había sido mentira. Aquel hombre sólo sabía decir mentiras. Como también era mentira ese cuento de que tenía un hermano gemelo.

—Yo no soy Edward —repitió, con un tono de voz tan distinto a Edward, que la desconcertó. De repente, sus ojos no parecían los de Edward. Eran más cálidos y con un cierto aire de tristeza. Edward tenía una gran variedad de expresiones en su mirada, pero no calidez, ni tristeza.

Sin embargo, no podía admitir que se hubiera equivocado al juzgarlo.

—¿Crees, de verdad, que vas a poder engañarme otra vez? —le espetó, con un tono cargado de ira—. ¡Tú eres Edward y nada, ni nadie va a hacerme cambiar de opinión! Así que, o te vas o me voy yo nadando.

Carlisle resopló su frustración.

—¡Por Dios, Bella, estás paranoica! Está claro que este tipo no es tu marido. ¿Por qué no le crees?

—No importa —le dijo el hombre en cuestión—. La actitud de la joven es de entender, sobre todo cuando tiene la desgracia de ser la mujer de mi hermano. Edward no es lo que se puede decir una buena persona. De hecho, puede hasta llegar a ser un canalla. Pero te repito… ¿has dicho que te llamas Bella, no?… Yo no soy Edward. Yo sólo me parezco a él en el cuerpo, que es algo que yo no puedo remediar. Siento mucho haberte molestado. De verdad lo siento.

Bella se lo quedó mirando, sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Se estaba disculpando.

Edward nunca se disculpaba. Cuando más, explicaba sus acciones. Algunas veces daba excusas, pero nunca disculpas.

A lo mejor, sólo a lo mejor, aquel hombre no era Edward.

Pero sólo era una remota posibilidad. No estaba dispuesta a creerse cualquier cosa.

El hombre que decía no ser su marido se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya —le dijo a Carlisle—. No creo que sea justo estropear el viaje a los demás.

—¡En absoluto! —respondió Carlisle—. Bella es la que no quiere que se quede, así que lo mejor es que se vaya ella. Yo sí me creo que no es su ex, diga ella lo que diga. Ningún hombre puede inventarse una historia así, cuando sabe que una mujer no quiere verlo ni en pintura. Es una pena que Bella no se dé cuenta.

Bella no sabía qué pensar, porque Carlisle tenía razón. Aquello no tenía sentido. La verdad, no se creía que Edward hubiera ido a secuestrarla. Porque él nunca utilizaba la violencia. Siempre la había persuadido con la palabra. Además, no sabía cómo fingiendo ser su hermano gemelo podría convencerla para que volviese con él.

—Si me dejan hacer una sugerencia.

Bella volvió la cabeza, al oír la voz de una mujer, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que había más gente escuchando aquella conversación. Sandra parecía fascinada por aquella situación.

Pero fue Peggy la que habló, la mujer de Geoff.

—Yo iba al colegio con dos hermanas gemelas. Eran idénticas la una a la otra y les gustaba gastar muchas bromas, cambiándose de sitios y cosas así. Pero una de ellas tuvo un accidente y se partió un diente. Después de ese accidente todos pudimos saber quién era quién. A lo mejor este joven tiene algo que le pueda identificar, algún rasgo físico, por ejemplo. Así esta jovencita podría convencerse de lo que está diciendo.

La sugerencia de Peggy fue como un mazazo para aquel hombre.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el estómago, cuando vio el movimiento que hizo con la mandíbula. Edward hacía aquel gesto cada vez que se encontraba en una situación comprometida. Fue el mismo gesto que hizo cuando una mañana ella le dijo que estaba aburrida. O cuando le dijo que no iba a ir con él a una fiesta, a la que iba a asistir el alcalde de Brisbane.

El corazón de Bella empezó a latir con más fuerza. Aquel hombre no era Edward.

El grupo se lo quedó mirando y a la espera de que diera una respuesta.

—Tiene que haber algo, hombre —sugirió Carlisle.

—Una cicatriz —le contestó, lo que dejó asombrada a Bella, porque Bella no tenía ninguna.

—Pero me da un poco de vergüenza enseñarla aquí, delante de todo el mundo. Te dejaré que la veas tú Carlisle y luego se lo digas a Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

chicas que penas en serio disculpen es que e estado actualizando por mi telefono y como saben es mas complicado pero aqui esta el capi disculpen de nuevo besos

Capítulo 3

—¡Eso no es suficiente! —fue la reacción inmediata de Bella. Todos los demás se dieron la vuelta y la miraron.

A la evidente exasperación con su actitud, ella respondió levantando su mentón de forma desafiante.

—Las cicatrices pueden ser falsas. Quiero verla con mis propios ojos. Creo que tengo todo el derecho del mundo.

Carlisle puso la mirada en blanco, mientras el hombre al que se le ponía en duda, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Si insistes.

—Por favor Bella —murmuró Carlisle, apretando los dientes—. Si fueras otra… —movió de lado a lado la cabeza—. Está bien. Llévatelo abajo y a ver si te convences de una vez por todas. Pero no tardes, porque tenemos todavía muchas cosas que hacer. Cuando termines, sube con la bandeja de las bebidas.

La fe que tenía Carlisle en la identidad de Anthony, la hizo dudar a ella misma. ¿Estaría metiendo la pata?

Probablemente. Pero no podía confiar a ciegas en lo que aquel hombre le estaba diciendo, porque al fin y al cabo todos sus problemas habían vEsmeo por confiar ciegamente en un hombre idéntico a él. Tenía que ver la cicatriz con sus propios ojos y juzgar si era real o no.

El corazón empezó a golpear contra su pecho, mientras se dirigían hacia uno de los camarotes. Bella no miró hacia atrás, para ver si la seguía. Podía oír sus pasos justo detrás de ella. También podía percibir su olor.

Cuando entraron en el camarote, se dio cuenta de que olía igual que Edward. Su cuerpo tenía el mismo olor que el de Edward. Su marido se duchaba todas las mañanas y se ponía una colonia muy cara. Se llamaba East Meets West y tenía una fragancia muy exótica.

A Bella le gustaba mucho aquel olor y lo tenía asociado a los momentos en que Edward se acostaba desnudo a su lado. Era un olor que excitaba sus sentidos, sin necesidad de tocarla, ni decir una sola palabra.

Era imposible que aquel mismo olor lo tuviera otra persona. La posibilidad de que el hermano gemelo de Edward utilizase su misma colonia era tan remota, como para tenerla de verdad en cuenta.

Aquel nuevo dato la hizo volver a pensar lo que desde el principio había pensado de él, porque los argumentos de Carlisle casi la habían convencido de lo contrario. Pero lo de la colonia era un dato más convincente que lo del gesto de la cara. Un gesto que podía explicarse por tener la misma constitución. Sus propios hermanos hacían gestos idénticos, a pesar de no ser gemelos.

Pero lo de la colonia no tenía una explicación tan sencilla, como tampoco lo tenía la reacción que estaba teniendo su cuerpo. Sin siquiera mirarlo, se le estaba poniendo carne de gallina. Era su olor, su presencia, su aura.

Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de la misma manera que reaccionaba en presencia de Edward. Su corazón se aceleraba. La temperatura de su piel subía. Sus pezones se endurecían.

Por suerte la ropa que llevaba puesta era bastante ancha. Antes de darse la vuelta y mirarlo, intentó volver a recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

—Veamos esa cicatriz —le dijo—. ¿O vas a admitir ahora que no tienes ninguna, Edward?

Antes de levantar sus manos y empezar a desabrocharse sus pantalones cortos, frunció el ceño. Bella tragó saliva al ver que se bajaba la cremallera.

—Después no te quejes de que no te lo advertí —le dijo.

Cuando dejó caer los pantalones al suelo, se levantó la camiseta y se bajó un poco la ropa interior, Bella se quedó sin respiración.

Por suerte, no se los quitó del todo. Pero pudo ver con claridad la cicatriz más desagradable que jamás había visto. Le iba desde su cadera derecha, recorriendo todo el abdomen, para terminar en la entrepierna.

Era de verdad, no falsa, ni reciente. Las cicatrices recientes tenían color rojo, o rosado, o incluso violeta. No blanco.

Anthony tenía todo el cuerpo moreno. Edward nunca había tenido tiempo para esas frivolidades.

—Tócala —le ordenó, de forma contundente—. Verás como es de verdad.

Bella se quedó quieta, sin hacer nada.

—Vamos —insistió él—. Quiero que te convenzas por ti misma.

Bella tragó saliva antes de estirar su brazo, con mano temblorosa. No es que le diera reparo tocar la cicatriz, sino miedo a tocarlo a él.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que no era la cicatriz lo que atraía su atención, sino el resto de su cuerpo, en especial la parte que ocultaban sus calzoncillos.

Bella volvió a mirar la cicatriz y con un dedo tembloroso la tocó. Cuando él sintió el contacto y retiró un poco el cuerpo, Bella dejó caer la mano y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Có… cómo te la hiciste? —le preguntó, con el corazón en un puño.

—En un accidente de coche, hace ya un tiempo —le respondió. Se inclinó y se volvió a subir los pantalones—. Me choqué contra un camión, en un cruce.

Bella luchó con sus emociones. Estaba claro que el hombre que estaba frente a ella no era Edward, pero podía excitarla sexualmente. Lo cual no decía mucho de sus sentimientos hacia su marido. Más bien que eran superficiales y que podían cambiar de un hermano a otro con facilidad.

Movió de lado a lado la cabeza, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. Ella amaba a Edward. Todavía estaba enamorada de él. De eso estaba segura.

—¿No me crees todavía?

Bella frunció el ceño al hermano gemelo de su marido, encontrando excusas por la respuesta sexual que estaba teniendo. Aquel hombre llevaba los mismos genes que Edward, al fin y al cabo. Cuando la miraba, su cerebro registraba de forma automática el cuerpo y la cara de su marido. No significaba nada más. Era una respuesta instintiva que se pasaría en unos minutos.

—Sí, sí te creo. Es que no tenía ni idea de que Edward tuviera un hermano y menos uno gemelo. Estoy impresionada. No tienes ni idea lo que te pareces a él.

—Sí que la tengo —le contestó, mientras se ponía la camiseta otra vez—. Pero sólo por fuera, Bella. No me juzgues sólo por el aspecto externo.

—Lo intentaré —le contestó, aunque no pudo evitar comérselo con los ojos. Estaba un poco más delgado que Edward, pero era igual de atractivo.

—Me alegro, porque me gustaría hablar contigo otro día. He de admitir que siento curiosidad por la relación entre tú y mi hermano. Pero ahora lo mejor es que vuelvas a tu trabajo, antes de que tu jefe pierda la paciencia.

En ese momento, Carlisle asomó la cabeza y gritó:

—Vosotros dos, ¿habéis solucionado todo?

—Sí —respondió Anthony, con la misma decisión que empleaba Edward cuando se relacionaba con los demás.

Bella suspiró. Estaba claro que los dos tenían que tener muchos puntos en común.

—En ese caso, sube la comida y las bebidas, Bella —le dijo Carlisle—. A lo mejor Anthony puede echarte una mano.

—Encantado —respondió Anthony, antes de que Bella pudiera abrir la boca—. Si a mi recién descubierta cuñada no le importa —añadió sonriendo. Cuando sonreía se ponía tan guapo como Edward.

—No te importa, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Anthony.

—No, en absoluto. Es sólo que…

—¿Qué?

Estuvo a punto de contestarle que porque no podía mirarlo a la cara, sin desear tocar su cuerpo…

Bella trató de disimular sus emociones.

Lo que le estaba pasando era algo natural. Tenía el mismo olor que él. Hablaba como él. Era normal que su cuerpo, después de meses de no haber estado con nadie, deseara al hombre que era igual que el hombre del que estaba enamorada.

Pero era difícil de digerir.

—Es que… es que me pongo furiosa cada vez que te miro —le respondió.

—¿Tanto odias a Edward?

—Sí —contestó. Lo cual era cierto. Lo amaba y lo odiaba.

—Lo siento. No es mi intención molestarte. Pero a menos que no salte por la borda, no tendrás más remedio que verme de vez en cuando. En ese caso, lo mejor será que te ayude a servir la comida, ¿no crees? De esa forma iré a tu lado, y no me verás de frente.

Bella movió de lado a lado la cabeza y sonrió.

—Veo que tú y tu hermano os parecéis en bastantes más cosas que sólo en el aspecto externo. Tenéis la misma capacidad de convicción. Edward podría convencer a su verdugo para que no le ahorcase, si tuviera que hacerlo.

—En Australia no cuelgan a nadie. Aunque supongo que Edward se encontrase en una situación como ésa, no creo que te importara que él utilizase sus dones naturales para salvarse.

—Colgado es como mejor está —respondió Bella con amargura—. Pero dejemos de hablar de Edward. Vamos a por las bandejas —le dijo.

—¡Cuidado con la cabeza! —le advirtió Bella, mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Demasiado tarde, porque oyó el contacto de la frente de Anthony en la viga de madera.

Bella se dio la vuelta para socorrerle y de pronto se encontró con las manos apoyadas en su pecho.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sí, no te preocupes —le contestó, mientras se frotaba la frente.

Bella debería haberse dado la vuelta en ese momento. De eso se dio cuenta más tarde. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó clavada donde estaba, con las palmas de la mano apoyadas en su sólido cuerpo, comiéndoselo con la mirada.

—No sería mala idea ponerme un poco de hielo —le dijo él.

—Sí, sí, claro —le respondió, dándose la vuelta y tropezando con un banco, poniendo en peligro los vasos vacíos que había en la bandeja.

—Olvídate del hielo —le dijo Anthony—. Estoy bien, en serio. Lo mejor será que me vaya arriba con los demás, porque veo que mi presencia te pone muy nerviosa. Le diré a Carlisle que te estaba entorpeciendo tu labor y que vas a subir en un momento.

Ella se dio la vuelta para protestar, pero él ya se había marchado.

Mejor, porque la verdad era que la ponía muy nerviosa, pero no por lo que él se hubiera podido imaginar. Nunca podría entender cómo se sentía con sólo mirarlo. Y menos cuando lo tocó. Cuando le puso las manos en su pecho, estuvo a punto de apoyar la cabeza también, como había hecho cientos de veces con Edward.

¡Qué segura se había sentido siempre en los brazos de su marido! Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haber podido sentir eso otra vez. Había estado a punto de cerrar los ojos y repetir la experiencia con Anthony, pensando que era Edward.

Habría sido muy fácil.

Aunque Anthony no había dado muestras de haberle podido tolerar algo parecido. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Porque ella de forma inconsciente se sintiera atraída por el hermano gemelo de su marido, no quería decir que él se sintiera atraído por ella, aunque recordaba que en algún libro había leído que los gemelos tendían a elegir el mismo tipo de mujeres. Había habido casos de gemelos que los habían separado nada más nacer y cuando los habían reunido de adultos, habían descubierto que tenían profesionales, gustos y mujeres similares.

Anthony, sin embargo, no mostraba la misma inclinación. Bella sabía cuando ella le gustaba a un hombre. Se le notaba en los ojos y en sus acciones. En los últimos seis meses había tEsmeo múltiples ocasiones de comprobarlo.

Desde que se había casado con Edward, su habilidad para atraer al sexo opuesto había cambiado. Antes había tenido algún admirador que otro, pero ahora eran manadas. No estaba segura del porqué. Porque ella no había cambiado. Ni tampoco hacía nada por atraer su atención. No se maquillaba, ni llevaba el pelo suelto, ni se vestía de forma elegante. Sin embargo tenía que soportar el acoso de los hombres.

Pero parecía que su cuñado no iba a representar un problema en ese aspecto.

Lo cual era un alivio, ahora que ya se le había pasado el primer y descabellado impulso. Porque si Anthony hubiera mostrado algo hacia ella, se habría encontrado en una terrible posición, tratando de resistir lo que ella sabía que era sólo una fantasía.

Porque no era por Anthony por quien ella estaba respondiendo de aquella manera. Era por Edward.

Por su recuerdo, su influencia, su poder. Un poder de mucho más alcance de lo que ella hubiera podido imaginar.

Por suerte Anthony no se sentía atraído por ella, porque de lo contrario sólo. Dios hubiera sabido lo que habría podido pasar.


	5. Chapter 5

NENAS PERDÓN AQUÍ HAY UN REGALO POR EL ERROR Y DENTRO DE UNAS HORAS PONDRÉ OTRO LAS QUIERO

Capítulo 4

**Carlisle cobraba un poco más de lo que cobraban otros barcos, pero daba a los pasajeros champán, zumo de naranja y refrescos, mientras que los demás les decían que se llevaran lo que fueran a consumir durante el trayecto.**

**Bella suspiró, levantó la bandeja y se la llevó con cuidado a cubierta. Cuando salió, se dirigió hacia la proa del barco, donde se habían juntado todos, posiblemente porque era el sitio más espacioso, o porque era allí donde estaba Carlisle, al timón, contándoles historias de los días en que había salido a buscar perlas.**

**—Sí —estaba diciendo cuando se puso a su lado—. Miles de japoneses murieron, pero eso no impidió que otros más vinieran, buscando las codiciadas perlas. Ya está aquí Bella con las bebidas. Seguro que a aquellos japoneses les hubiera gustado tener una chica tan guapa como Bella a bordo, ¿no crees, Anthony?**

**Anthony, que estaba sentado un poco alejado de los demás, mirando el horizonte, volvió la cabeza.**

**—Seguro. Tienes mucha suerte, Carlisle, por tener una chica tan guapa trabajando contigo —le dijo.**

**Bella le sorprendió aquel comentario. Se sonrojó, al tiempo que se preguntaba si no se habría confundido al pensar que Anthony no sentía ninguna atracción hacia ella. Sus ojos sólo reflejaban curiosidad, preocupación, pero no deseo. ¿Cómo iba a sentir otra cosa, cuando acababa de conocerla?**

**—No encontrarás puestas de sol en Australia tan bonitas como éstas —estaba diciendo Carlisle—. En Darwin dicen que son mejores, pero en mi opinión no son comparables. Todas las puestas de sol aquí son diferentes. Yo nunca me canso de mirarlas.**

**Bella logró apartar su mirada de Anthony y empezó a ofrecer las bebidas. Cuando le tocó el turno a Anthony, pensó que ya había conseguido controlar sus emociones. Pero nada más mirarla, se dio cuenta de su error.**

**—¿Dónde podemos hablar a solas? —le preguntó. Hubiera deseado que no tuviera los mismos ojos de Edward, a pesar de que la mirase con otra expresión.**

**—Bueno… no sé…**

**—¿Esta noche? —le sugirió él.**

**—No, esta noche no puedo —le contestó, poniéndose muy nerviosa, nada más pensar en la inmediatez e intimidad de aquel encuentro.**

**—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó, levantando un vaso con refresco de la bandeja.**

**Edward hubiera elegido champán, pensó Bella. Le encantaba el champán. Era un hombre al que le gustaba todo lo caro. Le gustaba trabajar duro, beber mucho y el riesgo. Un hombre de extremos.**

**Su hermano parecía diferente. Más relajado, menos impulsivo. Pero sin embargo, lo mismo de atractivo y sensual.**

**Por primera vez, desde que lo había conocido, se preguntó qué haría Edward si se enterara de que había conocido a su hermano gemelo. Sólo de pensar en esa posibilidad se le revolvió el estómago. Edward había sido un hombre muy posesivo. En ciertos momentos muy celoso. Lo había demostrado con algunos hombres que la habían mirado. Estaba segura de que la odiaría, si se enteraba de que había salido con Anthony.**

**—Esta noche he quedado —le contestó—. Podemos quedar mañana a comer —era más seguro verlo a la luz del día.**

**Bella temía quedar con él por la noche. La noche era para los enamorados…**

**—Muy bien. Dime sitio y hora.**

**—¿Dónde te has alojado?**

**—En los apartamentos de Roebuck Bay.**

**No estaban lejos de donde ella estaba viviendo. Podía ir allí caminando.**

**—Podemos quedar a las doce, en la recepción. Y desde allí, podemos ir a cualquier sitio.**

**—He alquilado un coche.**

**—Bueno, tengo que ir a por la comida, o Carlisle me va a despedir.**

**—Lo dudo —oyó a Anthony murmurar, según se alejaba.**

**Bella frunció el ceño al oír aquel comentario. ¿Pensaría que Carlisle y ella estaban saliendo juntos? No sería la primera vez que alguien lo pensara. Varias personas habían supuesto que dormían juntos, en especial cuando ella no volvía a su apartamento después de un crucero y se quedaba en el barco a pasar la noche.**

**Muy pocos se podían imaginar que esas noches eran las que Carlisle había ligado con alguna viuda adinerada, a la que no le gustaba acostarse en su desordenado camarote y le invitaban a pasar la noche en sus lujosos aposentos de Cable Beach Resort. En esas ocasiones, Carlisle le daba algo más de dinero por que se quedase a cuidar del barco. Ella aceptaba encantada, porque era algo delicioso poder mirar las estrellas por la noche, tumbada en la cubierta.**

**Cuando las tres chicas con las que compartía el piso en Broome hacían comentarios, ella no se molestaba en negarlos. En cierto sentido, le venía bien que pensaran que tenía novio. Se sentía más protegida. Sus compañeras de piso eran buenas chicas. Trabajaban en Broome durante el verano y celebraban fiestas salvajes en casa todos los fines de semana.**

**Por un momento, le preocupó que Anthony pensara que Carlisle y ella eran amantes. Pero por otra parte, esa situación le beneficiaba. Lo peor que le podía ocurrir era un lío con el hermano gemelo de su marido. Ya tenía demasiadas complicaciones en su vida. Saldría a comer con él, respondería sus preguntas, le preguntaría ella algunas y le diría adiós.**

**Bella sacó la comida del frigorífico y la puso encima de la mesa, antes de empezar a quitarles los plásticos en los que iba envuelta. Levantó la primera bandeja, en la que había una gran variedad de canapés de mariscos. Luego levantó una segunda bandeja, en la que habían puesto varias lonchas de entremeses.**

**Cuando subió a cubierta, el sol ya casi se estaba poniendo, sus rayos dorados se habían transformado en un naranja oscuro maravilloso. Había veces que adquiría un tono rojo, como el de la sangre, antes de desaparecer en el horizonte. Carlisle tenía razón. No había puestas de sol como las de Cable Beach.**

**Las dos parejas inseparables se habían desplazado a un lado del barco para poder ver mejor la puesta de sol. Sandra, sin embargo, estaba pegada a Carlisle. A las mujeres como ella les interesaba poco aquel espectáculo.**

**Anthony se había ido a la popa del barco y estaba apoyado en la barandilla, con la mirada perdida. Era un hombre un tanto misterioso. ¿Dónde viviría? ¿A qué se dedicaría? ¿Por qué habría ido a aquel lugar perdido de Australia?**

**El destino había sido el que había elegido que el hermano gemelo de Edward se encontrara con ella en el lugar que había decidido esconderse.**

**Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, no estaba muy segura de que aquella hubiera sido una coincidencia. Estaba claro de que no era Edward, pero no obstante había algo extraño en toda aquella situación, aparte del hecho de que le recordara tanto a su marido.**

**Bella ofreció comida a todos, antes de dirigirse a proa. Cuando llegó a su lado estaba terriblemente tensa.**

**Anthony no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia. Estaba mirando el movimiento que hacía el barco desplazándose por el agua. Se había levantado algo de brisa y el barco se desplazaba a una buena velocidad, no como la tarde anterior, que Carlisle había tenido que utilizar el motor.**

**Bella frunció el ceño, mientras recorría con su mirada su cuerpo, su espalda y su trasero. Un cuerpo que conocía a la perfección.**

**Cuando pensó la cantidad de veces que le había clavado las uñas a Edward en el trasero, agarró las bandejas para no tirarlas.**

**—¿Quieres comer algo, Anthony? —logró preguntarle, sintiendo que los labios se le habían resecado.**

**—Delfines —fue su respuesta. Y siguió mirando los bellos animales que se desplazaban con gráciles movimientos por el mar.**

**A ella le gustó mucho aquella actitud tan infantil. Edward habría dicho que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo.**

**—A veces nos siguen todo el trayecto —le explicó—. En especial cuando navegamos deprisa. Se lo toman como un juego. Y les gusta ir a nuestro lado.**

**—Es como cuando un coche le echa una carrera a un tren —respondió él, levantando la cabeza.**

**Ella tuvo que apartar la mirada, para que él no se diera cuenta de sus emociones. ¿Cómo podía desearlo de aquella forma? Se sentía como si estuviera traicionando a Edward.**

**Cuando logró controlarse, fue levantando poco a poco la mirada y sonrió de forma forzada.**

**—¿Te gusta el marisco, o los entremeses?**

**—¿No lo sabes? —le dijo, sonriendo.**

**Ella lo miró, sin saber qué responder.**

**—Mi hermano y yo tenemos los mismos gustos —le dijo, mientras elegía un canapé con carne de cangrejo—. Casi en todo —añadió, antes de meterse el canapé en la boca.**

**Bella lo miró. Si se estaba refiriendo a su gusto por las mujeres, ella en concreto, no se le notaba en la cara.**

**No obstante, se sintió un poco más aliviada. Al parecer a ella era a la que más se le podía notar. Anthony no encontraría mucha resistencia, caso de intentar conquistarla. ¿Cómo iba a poder resistirse, si no había sido capaz de conseguirlo con su hermano? Y él era la viva imagen de Edward.**

**—¿Te ocurre algo, Bella? —le preguntó Anthony con mucha amabilidad.**

**—No, no, no me pasa nada —respondió—. Será mejor que vaya con los demás. Toma otro canapé.**

**Edward eligió uno y ella se fue con Carlisle y los demás.**

**El barco había virado y se estaba dirigiendo a su punto de partida, cuando Anthony volvió con el resto de los pasajeros. Carlisle les estaba contando otra de sus historias, esta vez la de un ciclón que barrió las costas de Broome.**

**—Pero no tienen que preocuparse —terminó diciendo—. En esta época del año no hay ningún ciclón. A excepción de la señora aquí presente —añadió en broma, dirigiendo su mirada a Bella—. Porque por un momento, ha habido más que una tormenta entre tú y ella, Anthony, ¿no crees? Aunque tu hermano debe ser de cuidado, para que Bella lo odie tanto. Porque ella es un encanto —finalizó, alargando una mano y agarrándola por la cintura.**

**Bella trató de mantener la calma y no derramar los vasos que aún quedaban en la bandeja. Al parecer Carlisle no había podido engatusar a Sandra. No era la primera vez que la utilizaba de forma sutil, aunque esta vez no tanto, para castigar a otra mujer. A juzgar por la cara que puso Sandra, lo estaba consiguiendo.**

**Bella miró a Anthony, para ver qué pensaba de aquella situación.**

**Tenía una expresión indescifrable. Sin embargo, al fijarse en sus manos, vio que tenía los nudillos blancos, de la fuerza que estaba haciendo con los puños.**

**—He de advertirte —comentó Anthony—, que mi hermano se pondría furioso si se enterara de que otro hombre le pone la mano encima a su mujer.**

**Carlisle se echó a reír.**

**—¿De verdad? Pues es una suerte que no esté aquí —dijo, tirando de Bella hacia él, mientras inclinaba la cabeza, para darle un beso en la cara.**

**Bella decidió poner fin a toda aquella pantomima. Se apartó y se encaró con él.**

**—Será mejor que no hagas bromas sobre mi marido, Carlisle. Es un hombre muy rico, poderoso y despiadado.**

**—Pero no está aquí, ¿no?**

**—Yo no estaría tan segura —murmuró Bella.**

**—No es un hombre al que se le pueda subestimar —comentó Anthony, mirando a Bella.**

**—Yo no subestimo a nadie, créeme. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí, en un lugar tan apartado?**

**—¿Quieres decir que le tienes miedo? —le preguntó Anthony, frunciendo el ceño.**

**—Es mejor no estar a su lado cuando se enfada.**

**—Puedes acusar a Edward de lo quieras, pero nunca de ser violento.**

**A pesar de estar de acuerdo con él, Bella se sintió molesta con la defensa tan vehemente que estaba haciendo Anthony de su hermano.**

**—Pareces estar muy seguro de ello. ¿Cuántos años hace que no le ves?**

**—Nos separamos cuando teníamos veintitrés años. Pero he procurado estar al tanto siempre de lo que hace. Sé que es despiadado con sus enemigos comerciales, pero sus ataques son siempre verbales, nunca físicos. Y sé, por ejemplo, que ha utilizado muchas veces su dinero para obras de beneficencia.**

**—No te creas todo lo que ponen los periódicos. Edward sabe manipular muy bien los medios de comunicación. De hecho, eso es lo que es, un manipulador nato —dijo con amargura—. Pero no creo que a nadie de los que hay aquí les interese esta conversación. ¿Quiere alguien algo más de beber?**

**Bella sirvió a todos, antes de disculparse y retirarse a la cabina del barco. Una vez allí, empezó a lavar los vasos, suspirando cada cierto tiempo, para intentar relajar la tensión que tenía en los hombros.**

**No obstante, se sintió más aliviada, tan sólo estando fuera del radio de acción de la mirada de Anthony. Estaba claro que no sabía en lo que se había convertido su hermano. Dudaba mucho que supiera la sangre fría que tenía. Como tampoco podía saber lo que más le atemorizaba de él.**

**Bella tenía miedo a decirle la verdad. Y la verdad era que Edward tenía tal poder sexual sobre ella, que incluso su hermano podría evocarlo si lo deseara.**

**Bella se estremeció al pensarlo.**

**—Carlisle me ha dicho que me digas dónde está el baño.**

**Bella se dio la vuelta y vio a Anthony a un metro escaso de ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado allí de pie? ¿La habría estado observando y oyendo sus murmullos?**

**Su presencia física en aquel sitio tan estrecho, le ponía muy nerviosa. Casi era imposible aguantar la tentación, al oler su fragancia y observar su masculino cuerpo. No se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, por miedo a ver otra vez la cara de Edward.**

**—Está allí —le contestó, señCarlisledo las escaleras que había al fondo—. La segunda puerta a la izquierda. No la primera. Ese es el camarote de Carlisle.**

**Cuidado con la cabeza.**

**—De acuerdo —lo vio marcharse y agachar la cabeza un poco. **

**Pensó marcharse, antes de que él saliera, pero le pareció una tontería. Continuó lavando los platos. Cuando salió, ya había terminado. Lo miró y vio que estaba pálido. Bella nunca hubiera pensado que había ido al lavabo porque estaba mareado.**

**—Dios mío. Vaya cara tienes —le dijo, sintiendo pena por él—. No te preocupes. Llegaremos a tierra en unos minutos.**

**Anthony se la quedó mirando, como si no supiera a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Pasados unos segundos, volvió a recuperarse un poco.**

**—Estoy bien —le dijo—. Escucha, si no quieres que nos veamos mañana, dímelo.**

**A Bella le sorprendió la brusquedad con que se lo dijo, aunque lo achacó a su mareo.**

**—No es que no quiera Anthony. Es que…**

**—¿Qué? —le espetó—. ¿Es que quieres esconderte toda la vida? O es que has encontrado tu sitio aquí en este barco junto a Carlisle, y no quieres ni siquiera oír hablar de que tienes un marido en Brisbane, que puede estar preocupado por ti?**

**—De lo único que se preocupa Edward es de sí mismo —le contestó—. Además, ¿tú por qué lo defiendes? No le has visto desde hace diez años. Un hermano no se separa de su gemelo sin tener una buena razón. ¿Qué es lo que te hizo a ti, Anthony? ¿Te engañó con la herencia? ¿Te echó la culpa de algo que hizo él? ¿Se acostó con tu novia?**

**Anthony se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos.**

**—Lo siento, no lo sabía —le dijo, con gesto de cansancio.**

**—¿No sabías qué?**

**—Que Edward pudiera hacer tanto daño a una persona como te ha hecho a ti. Lo siento, Bella. Aunque no lo creas, era un buen chico. Yo le admiraba. Nos separamos cuando nuestro padre murió. Él le echó la culpa a nuestra madre. Le afectó mucho.**

**—¡No sigas defendiéndole! —gruñó Bella—. No tiene defensa. No tienes idea de lo que me hizo. Me mintió. Me dijo que me quería y se casó conmigo por otros motivos. Yo le he dado todo y él sólo me ha devuelto mentiras. Me ha utilizado. Yo sólo soy para él como un trozo de terreno, que hay que comprar y en el que hay que edificar. Yo era como una posesión, un proyecto.**

**Anthony asintió.**

**—Tienes razón. Es una conducta imperdonable. ¿Pero no crees que hubiera sido mejor discutir todo eso con él, y pedirle el divorcio si hubiera sido necesario?**

**—No pude quedarme —le contestó—. No lo entiendes. No podía quedarme… —se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada al suelo.**

**Con una delicadeza increíble, él le puso el dedo en la barbilla y poco a poco le subió la cabeza, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.**

**—Tienes razón —le dijo—. Yo no lo entiendo. Pero si no tenías miedo de que él se pusiera violento contigo, ¿por qué huiste? ¿Por qué no lo hablaste con él? Eso hubiera sido lo más lógico.**

**¡Lógica! ¿Qué tenía que ver la lógica con sus reacciones hacia Edward? Desde el momento que se había cruzado en su camino, se había sentido como hechizada.**

**Era imposible decirle a Anthony que había tenido miedo de ella misma, de esa criatura patéticamente débil, que se había quedado al lado de su marido y había hecho el amor con él, después de enterarse de la horrible realidad. Tenía miedo de esa criatura patéticamente débil que se excitaba cuando la tocaba el hermano gemelo de su marido. Sólo tenía un dedo en su barbilla y ella estaba deseando que la estrechara entre sus brazos, la besara, la acariciara y se fuera a la cama con ella.**

**Y era algo que Anthony podía hacer con suma facilidad, porque al parecer su cuerpo no podía distinguir entre los dos hombres. Edward… Anthony… eran para su cuerpo una misma persona.**

**Cuando Anthony retiró la mano, se sintió un poco más aliviada.**

**—¿De qué te estás escondiendo en realidad, Bella? —quiso saber, poniendo cara de asombro—. Dime lo que te da miedo de Edward.**

**—No puedo —le respondió.**

**—¿Por qué no?**

**—No lo entenderías. Tú no lo conoces, como yo lo conozco.**

**—No —admitió él—. Eso es cierto. Pero lo conozco mejor de lo que tú piensas. Es mi otra mitad.**

**—Es un hombre malvado —susurró ella, cerrando los ojos, para borrar de su cabeza el recuerdo. Sin embargo, todavía podía sentir su boca, las manos en sus pechos, su cuerpo entrando en ella.**

**Se estremeció de forma un tanto violenta.**

**Abrió los ojos, justo en el momento en que Anthony estaba agarrándole las manos.**

**—¡No! —gritó ella—. ¡No me toques! ¡No quiero que me toques!**

**Por un momento, Anthony puso cara como si le hubiera dado un golpe.**

**—Lo siento —se disculpó ella—. No es por ti. Cuando reacciono así, no es por ti.**

**—Está bien. Intentaré tenerlo en cuenta.**

**—Escucha, tengo que irme —le dijo, de repente—. Tengo que ayudar a Carlisle a bajar las velas.**

**—Muy bien. Pero tenemos que seguir hablando de esto, Bella. Mañana… **

Capítulo 4

**Carlisle cobraba un poco más de lo que cobraban otros barcos, pero daba a los pasajeros champán, zumo de naranja y refrescos, mientras que los demás les decían que se llevaran lo que fueran a consumir durante el trayecto.**

**Bella suspiró, levantó la bandeja y se la llevó con cuidado a cubierta. Cuando salió, se dirigió hacia la proa del barco, donde se habían juntado todos, posiblemente porque era el sitio más espacioso, o porque era allí donde estaba Carlisle, al timón, contándoles historias de los días en que había salido a buscar perlas.**

**—Sí —estaba diciendo cuando se puso a su lado—. Miles de japoneses murieron, pero eso no impidió que otros más vinieran, buscando las codiciadas perlas. Ya está aquí Bella con las bebidas. Seguro que a aquellos japoneses les hubiera gustado tener una chica tan guapa como Bella a bordo, ¿no crees, Anthony?**

**Anthony, que estaba sentado un poco alejado de los demás, mirando el horizonte, volvió la cabeza.**

**—Seguro. Tienes mucha suerte, Carlisle, por tener una chica tan guapa trabajando contigo —le dijo.**

**Bella le sorprendió aquel comentario. Se sonrojó, al tiempo que se preguntaba si no se habría confundido al pensar que Anthony no sentía ninguna atracción hacia ella. Sus ojos sólo reflejaban curiosidad, preocupación, pero no deseo. ¿Cómo iba a sentir otra cosa, cuando acababa de conocerla?**

**—No encontrarás puestas de sol en Australia tan bonitas como éstas —estaba diciendo Carlisle—. En Darwin dicen que son mejores, pero en mi opinión no son comparables. Todas las puestas de sol aquí son diferentes. Yo nunca me canso de mirarlas.**

**Bella logró apartar su mirada de Anthony y empezó a ofrecer las bebidas. Cuando le tocó el turno a Anthony, pensó que ya había conseguido controlar sus emociones. Pero nada más mirarla, se dio cuenta de su error.**

**—¿Dónde podemos hablar a solas? —le preguntó. Hubiera deseado que no tuviera los mismos ojos de Edward, a pesar de que la mirase con otra expresión.**

**—Bueno… no sé…**

**—¿Esta noche? —le sugirió él.**

**—No, esta noche no puedo —le contestó, poniéndose muy nerviosa, nada más pensar en la inmediatez e intimidad de aquel encuentro.**

**—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó, levantando un vaso con refresco de la bandeja.**

**Edward hubiera elegido champán, pensó Bella. Le encantaba el champán. Era un hombre al que le gustaba todo lo caro. Le gustaba trabajar duro, beber mucho y el riesgo. Un hombre de extremos.**

**Su hermano parecía diferente. Más relajado, menos impulsivo. Pero sin embargo, lo mismo de atractivo y sensual.**

**Por primera vez, desde que lo había conocido, se preguntó qué haría Edward si se enterara de que había conocido a su hermano gemelo. Sólo de pensar en esa posibilidad se le revolvió el estómago. Edward había sido un hombre muy posesivo. En ciertos momentos muy celoso. Lo había demostrado con algunos hombres que la habían mirado. Estaba segura de que la odiaría, si se enteraba de que había salido con Anthony.**

**—Esta noche he quedado —le contestó—. Podemos quedar mañana a comer —era más seguro verlo a la luz del día.**

**Bella temía quedar con él por la noche. La noche era para los enamorados…**

**—Muy bien. Dime sitio y hora.**

**—¿Dónde te has alojado?**

**—En los apartamentos de Roebuck Bay.**

**No estaban lejos de donde ella estaba viviendo. Podía ir allí caminando.**

**—Podemos quedar a las doce, en la recepción. Y desde allí, podemos ir a cualquier sitio.**

**—He alquilado un coche.**

**—Bueno, tengo que ir a por la comida, o Carlisle me va a despedir.**

**—Lo dudo —oyó a Anthony murmurar, según se alejaba.**

**Bella frunció el ceño al oír aquel comentario. ¿Pensaría que Carlisle y ella estaban saliendo juntos? No sería la primera vez que alguien lo pensara. Varias personas habían supuesto que dormían juntos, en especial cuando ella no volvía a su apartamento después de un crucero y se quedaba en el barco a pasar la noche.**

**Muy pocos se podían imaginar que esas noches eran las que Carlisle había ligado con alguna viuda adinerada, a la que no le gustaba acostarse en su desordenado camarote y le invitaban a pasar la noche en sus lujosos aposentos de Cable Beach Resort. En esas ocasiones, Carlisle le daba algo más de dinero por que se quedase a cuidar del barco. Ella aceptaba encantada, porque era algo delicioso poder mirar las estrellas por la noche, tumbada en la cubierta.**

**Cuando las tres chicas con las que compartía el piso en Broome hacían comentarios, ella no se molestaba en negarlos. En cierto sentido, le venía bien que pensaran que tenía novio. Se sentía más protegida. Sus compañeras de piso eran buenas chicas. Trabajaban en Broome durante el verano y celebraban fiestas salvajes en casa todos los fines de semana.**

**Por un momento, le preocupó que Anthony pensara que Carlisle y ella eran amantes. Pero por otra parte, esa situación le beneficiaba. Lo peor que le podía ocurrir era un lío con el hermano gemelo de su marido. Ya tenía demasiadas complicaciones en su vida. Saldría a comer con él, respondería sus preguntas, le preguntaría ella algunas y le diría adiós.**

**Bella sacó la comida del frigorífico y la puso encima de la mesa, antes de empezar a quitarles los plásticos en los que iba envuelta. Levantó la primera bandeja, en la que había una gran variedad de canapés de mariscos. Luego levantó una segunda bandeja, en la que habían puesto varias lonchas de entremeses.**

**Cuando subió a cubierta, el sol ya casi se estaba poniendo, sus rayos dorados se habían transformado en un naranja oscuro maravilloso. Había veces que adquiría un tono rojo, como el de la sangre, antes de desaparecer en el horizonte. Carlisle tenía razón. No había puestas de sol como las de Cable Beach.**

**Las dos parejas inseparables se habían desplazado a un lado del barco para poder ver mejor la puesta de sol. Sandra, sin embargo, estaba pegada a Carlisle. A las mujeres como ella les interesaba poco aquel espectáculo.**

**Anthony se había ido a la popa del barco y estaba apoyado en la barandilla, con la mirada perdida. Era un hombre un tanto misterioso. ¿Dónde viviría? ¿A qué se dedicaría? ¿Por qué habría ido a aquel lugar perdido de Australia?**

**El destino había sido el que había elegido que el hermano gemelo de Edward se encontrara con ella en el lugar que había decidido esconderse.**

**Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, no estaba muy segura de que aquella hubiera sido una coincidencia. Estaba claro de que no era Edward, pero no obstante había algo extraño en toda aquella situación, aparte del hecho de que le recordara tanto a su marido.**

**Bella ofreció comida a todos, antes de dirigirse a proa. Cuando llegó a su lado estaba terriblemente tensa.**

**Anthony no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia. Estaba mirando el movimiento que hacía el barco desplazándose por el agua. Se había levantado algo de brisa y el barco se desplazaba a una buena velocidad, no como la tarde anterior, que Carlisle había tenido que utilizar el motor.**

**Bella frunció el ceño, mientras recorría con su mirada su cuerpo, su espalda y su trasero. Un cuerpo que conocía a la perfección.**

**Cuando pensó la cantidad de veces que le había clavado las uñas a Edward en el trasero, agarró las bandejas para no tirarlas.**

**—¿Quieres comer algo, Anthony? —logró preguntarle, sintiendo que los labios se le habían resecado.**

**—Delfines —fue su respuesta. Y siguió mirando los bellos animales que se desplazaban con gráciles movimientos por el mar.**

**A ella le gustó mucho aquella actitud tan infantil. Edward habría dicho que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo.**

**—A veces nos siguen todo el trayecto —le explicó—. En especial cuando navegamos deprisa. Se lo toman como un juego. Y les gusta ir a nuestro lado.**

**—Es como cuando un coche le echa una carrera a un tren —respondió él, levantando la cabeza.**

**Ella tuvo que apartar la mirada, para que él no se diera cuenta de sus emociones. ¿Cómo podía desearlo de aquella forma? Se sentía como si estuviera traicionando a Edward.**

**Cuando logró controlarse, fue levantando poco a poco la mirada y sonrió de forma forzada.**

**—¿Te gusta el marisco, o los entremeses?**

**—¿No lo sabes? —le dijo, sonriendo.**

**Ella lo miró, sin saber qué responder.**

**—Mi hermano y yo tenemos los mismos gustos —le dijo, mientras elegía un canapé con carne de cangrejo—. Casi en todo —añadió, antes de meterse el canapé en la boca.**

**Bella lo miró. Si se estaba refiriendo a su gusto por las mujeres, ella en concreto, no se le notaba en la cara.**

**No obstante, se sintió un poco más aliviada. Al parecer a ella era a la que más se le podía notar. Anthony no encontraría mucha resistencia, caso de intentar conquistarla. ¿Cómo iba a poder resistirse, si no había sido capaz de conseguirlo con su hermano? Y él era la viva imagen de Edward.**

**—¿Te ocurre algo, Bella? —le preguntó Anthony con mucha amabilidad.**

**—No, no, no me pasa nada —respondió—. Será mejor que vaya con los demás. Toma otro canapé.**

**Edward eligió uno y ella se fue con Carlisle y los demás.**

**El barco había virado y se estaba dirigiendo a su punto de partida, cuando Anthony volvió con el resto de los pasajeros. Carlisle les estaba contando otra de sus historias, esta vez la de un ciclón que barrió las costas de Broome.**

**—Pero no tienen que preocuparse —terminó diciendo—. En esta época del año no hay ningún ciclón. A excepción de la señora aquí presente —añadió en broma, dirigiendo su mirada a Bella—. Porque por un momento, ha habido más que una tormenta entre tú y ella, Anthony, ¿no crees? Aunque tu hermano debe ser de cuidado, para que Bella lo odie tanto. Porque ella es un encanto —finalizó, alargando una mano y agarrándola por la cintura.**

**Bella trató de mantener la calma y no derramar los vasos que aún quedaban en la bandeja. Al parecer Carlisle no había podido engatusar a Sandra. No era la primera vez que la utilizaba de forma sutil, aunque esta vez no tanto, para castigar a otra mujer. A juzgar por la cara que puso Sandra, lo estaba consiguiendo.**

**Bella miró a Anthony, para ver qué pensaba de aquella situación.**

**Tenía una expresión indescifrable. Sin embargo, al fijarse en sus manos, vio que tenía los nudillos blancos, de la fuerza que estaba haciendo con los puños.**

**—He de advertirte —comentó Anthony—, que mi hermano se pondría furioso si se enterara de que otro hombre le pone la mano encima a su mujer.**

**Carlisle se echó a reír.**

**—¿De verdad? Pues es una suerte que no esté aquí —dijo, tirando de Bella hacia él, mientras inclinaba la cabeza, para darle un beso en la cara.**

**Bella decidió poner fin a toda aquella pantomima. Se apartó y se encaró con él.**

**—Será mejor que no hagas bromas sobre mi marido, Carlisle. Es un hombre muy rico, poderoso y despiadado.**

**—Pero no está aquí, ¿no?**

**—Yo no estaría tan segura —murmuró Bella.**

**—No es un hombre al que se le pueda subestimar —comentó Anthony, mirando a Bella.**

**—Yo no subestimo a nadie, créeme. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí, en un lugar tan apartado?**

**—¿Quieres decir que le tienes miedo? —le preguntó Anthony, frunciendo el ceño.**

**—Es mejor no estar a su lado cuando se enfada.**

**—Puedes acusar a Edward de lo quieras, pero nunca de ser violento.**

**A pesar de estar de acuerdo con él, Bella se sintió molesta con la defensa tan vehemente que estaba haciendo Anthony de su hermano.**

**—Pareces estar muy seguro de ello. ¿Cuántos años hace que no le ves?**

**—Nos separamos cuando teníamos veintitrés años. Pero he procurado estar al tanto siempre de lo que hace. Sé que es despiadado con sus enemigos comerciales, pero sus ataques son siempre verbales, nunca físicos. Y sé, por ejemplo, que ha utilizado muchas veces su dinero para obras de beneficencia.**

**—No te creas todo lo que ponen los periódicos. Edward sabe manipular muy bien los medios de comunicación. De hecho, eso es lo que es, un manipulador nato —dijo con amargura—. Pero no creo que a nadie de los que hay aquí les interese esta conversación. ¿Quiere alguien algo más de beber?**

**Bella sirvió a todos, antes de disculparse y retirarse a la cabina del barco. Una vez allí, empezó a lavar los vasos, suspirando cada cierto tiempo, para intentar relajar la tensión que tenía en los hombros.**

**No obstante, se sintió más aliviada, tan sólo estando fuera del radio de acción de la mirada de Anthony. Estaba claro que no sabía en lo que se había convertido su hermano. Dudaba mucho que supiera la sangre fría que tenía. Como tampoco podía saber lo que más le atemorizaba de él.**

**Bella tenía miedo a decirle la verdad. Y la verdad era que Edward tenía tal poder sexual sobre ella, que incluso su hermano podría evocarlo si lo deseara.**

**Bella se estremeció al pensarlo.**

**—Carlisle me ha dicho que me digas dónde está el baño.**

**Bella se dio la vuelta y vio a Anthony a un metro escaso de ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado allí de pie? ¿La habría estado observando y oyendo sus murmullos?**

**Su presencia física en aquel sitio tan estrecho, le ponía muy nerviosa. Casi era imposible aguantar la tentación, al oler su fragancia y observar su masculino cuerpo. No se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, por miedo a ver otra vez la cara de Edward.**

**—Está allí —le contestó, señCarlisledo las escaleras que había al fondo—. La segunda puerta a la izquierda. No la primera. Ese es el camarote de Carlisle.**

**Cuidado con la cabeza.**

**—De acuerdo —lo vio marcharse y agachar la cabeza un poco. **

**Pensó marcharse, antes de que él saliera, pero le pareció una tontería. Continuó lavando los platos. Cuando salió, ya había terminado. Lo miró y vio que estaba pálido. Bella nunca hubiera pensado que había ido al lavabo porque estaba mareado.**

**—Dios mío. Vaya cara tienes —le dijo, sintiendo pena por él—. No te preocupes. Llegaremos a tierra en unos minutos.**

**Anthony se la quedó mirando, como si no supiera a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Pasados unos segundos, volvió a recuperarse un poco.**

**—Estoy bien —le dijo—. Escucha, si no quieres que nos veamos mañana, dímelo.**

**A Bella le sorprendió la brusquedad con que se lo dijo, aunque lo achacó a su mareo.**

**—No es que no quiera Anthony. Es que…**

**—¿Qué? —le espetó—. ¿Es que quieres esconderte toda la vida? O es que has encontrado tu sitio aquí en este barco junto a Carlisle, y no quieres ni siquiera oír hablar de que tienes un marido en Brisbane, que puede estar preocupado por ti?**

**—De lo único que se preocupa Edward es de sí mismo —le contestó—. Además, ¿tú por qué lo defiendes? No le has visto desde hace diez años. Un hermano no se separa de su gemelo sin tener una buena razón. ¿Qué es lo que te hizo a ti, Anthony? ¿Te engañó con la herencia? ¿Te echó la culpa de algo que hizo él? ¿Se acostó con tu novia?**

**Anthony se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos.**

**—Lo siento, no lo sabía —le dijo, con gesto de cansancio.**

**—¿No sabías qué?**

**—Que Edward pudiera hacer tanto daño a una persona como te ha hecho a ti. Lo siento, Bella. Aunque no lo creas, era un buen chico. Yo le admiraba. Nos separamos cuando nuestro padre murió. Él le echó la culpa a nuestra madre. Le afectó mucho.**

**—¡No sigas defendiéndole! —gruñó Bella—. No tiene defensa. No tienes idea de lo que me hizo. Me mintió. Me dijo que me quería y se casó conmigo por otros motivos. Yo le he dado todo y él sólo me ha devuelto mentiras. Me ha utilizado. Yo sólo soy para él como un trozo de terreno, que hay que comprar y en el que hay que edificar. Yo era como una posesión, un proyecto.**

**Anthony asintió.**

**—Tienes razón. Es una conducta imperdonable. ¿Pero no crees que hubiera sido mejor discutir todo eso con él, y pedirle el divorcio si hubiera sido necesario?**

**—No pude quedarme —le contestó—. No lo entiendes. No podía quedarme… —se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada al suelo.**

**Con una delicadeza increíble, él le puso el dedo en la barbilla y poco a poco le subió la cabeza, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.**

**—Tienes razón —le dijo—. Yo no lo entiendo. Pero si no tenías miedo de que él se pusiera violento contigo, ¿por qué huiste? ¿Por qué no lo hablaste con él? Eso hubiera sido lo más lógico.**

**¡Lógica! ¿Qué tenía que ver la lógica con sus reacciones hacia Edward? Desde el momento que se había cruzado en su camino, se había sentido como hechizada.**

**Era imposible decirle a Anthony que había tenido miedo de ella misma, de esa criatura patéticamente débil, que se había quedado al lado de su marido y había hecho el amor con él, después de enterarse de la horrible realidad. Tenía miedo de esa criatura patéticamente débil que se excitaba cuando la tocaba el hermano gemelo de su marido. Sólo tenía un dedo en su barbilla y ella estaba deseando que la estrechara entre sus brazos, la besara, la acariciara y se fuera a la cama con ella.**

**Y era algo que Anthony podía hacer con suma facilidad, porque al parecer su cuerpo no podía distinguir entre los dos hombres. Edward… Anthony… eran para su cuerpo una misma persona.**

**Cuando Anthony retiró la mano, se sintió un poco más aliviada.**

**—¿De qué te estás escondiendo en realidad, Bella? —quiso saber, poniendo cara de asombro—. Dime lo que te da miedo de Edward.**

**—No puedo —le respondió.**

**—¿Por qué no?**

**—No lo entenderías. Tú no lo conoces, como yo lo conozco.**

**—No —admitió él—. Eso es cierto. Pero lo conozco mejor de lo que tú piensas. Es mi otra mitad.**

**—Es un hombre malvado —susurró ella, cerrando los ojos, para borrar de su cabeza el recuerdo. Sin embargo, todavía podía sentir su boca, las manos en sus pechos, su cuerpo entrando en ella.**

**Se estremeció de forma un tanto violenta.**

**Abrió los ojos, justo en el momento en que Anthony estaba agarrándole las manos.**

**—¡No! —gritó ella—. ¡No me toques! ¡No quiero que me toques!**

**Por un momento, Anthony puso cara como si le hubiera dado un golpe.**

**—Lo siento —se disculpó ella—. No es por ti. Cuando reacciono así, no es por ti.**

**—Está bien. Intentaré tenerlo en cuenta.**

**—Escucha, tengo que irme —le dijo, de repente—. Tengo que ayudar a Carlisle a bajar las velas.**

**—Muy bien. Pero tenemos que seguir hablando de esto, Bella. Mañana… **


	6. Chapter 6

chicas el regalo 5to capitulo...

yeAH baby

Capítulo 5

**La temperatura a las once y media, rondaba en torno a los treinta grados, como era lo normal en Broome, en el mes de junio. La brisa del mar no empezaba a soplar hasta más tarde.**

**Bella había pasado toda la mañana decidiendo qué iba a ponerse para salir a comer con Anthony. ¿Debería hacer un esfuerzo y arreglarse un poco, o debería ir sólo con pantalones cortos y camiseta?**

**Estaba un poco más calmada, después de una noche de sueño. Sabía que el día anterior, había tenido una reacción desmesurada, ante la repentina aparición de Anthony en su vida.**

**Además, era un hombre muy atractivo. En realidad era idéntico al hombre por el que ella había perdido la cabeza, un hombre que la derretía sólo con la mirada. Pero no era Edward y tenía que seguir repitiéndoselo una y otra vez. Sobre todo si empezaba a desearlo, de la misma forma que lo deseó el día anterior.**

**Gracias a Dios, Anthony no había manifestado ningún sentimiento hacia ella. No la había mirado con ojos lascivos, ni había hecho nada que pudiera provocarla sexualmente.**

**A la vista de todos esos razonamientos lógicos, Bella decidió llevar ropa un poco elegante. Se puso falda y se maquilló un poco.**

**La falda era de una tela estampada, con fondo negro, que le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla. El lápiz de labios era rosa y hacía juego con las flores de la falda.**

**En Broome, las mujeres nunca llevaban sujetador, ya que hacía mucho calor y eran prendas bastante incómodas. Bella todavía se acordaba del sufrimiento que pasó un día que se empeñó en ponérselo. Al final, no tuvo más remedio que imitar a las mujeres de la localidad.**

**Bella se dio cuenta de que hacía ya bastante tiempo que no se había preocupado de sus pechos. Pero esa mañana sí estaba pensando en ellos.**

**No tenía unos pechos grandes, pero sí consistentes, con pezones puntiagudos. Hubiera deseado ponerse algo negro, pero no tenía. Además el negro atraía más el calor. Nadie llevaba una prenda negra en Broome.**

**Al final, eligió una blusa de color rosa, que le ceñía los pechos y le dejaba al descubierto parte de su cuerpo. Bella se miró al espejo y se encogió de hombros. Era lo menos provocativo que se podía poner.**

**Mientras estaba recogiéndose el pelo y haciéndose un moño, pensó en los peinados que Edward la obligó a llevar después de casarse. Unos peinados con el pelo suelto hasta los hombros, muy brillante, que le cubría la parte izquierda de la cara con un sólo movimiento. Edward le había dicho que cada vez que la miraba, llevando el pelo de esa manera, sobre todo si estaban con más gente, se excitaba, ahora lo llevaba hasta la cintura y se dejaba sus adoradas ondas chocolates.**

**Bella no lo dudaba. Edward siempre había estado dispuesto a hacer el amor con ella. Le gustaba desnudarla él mismo, quitarle la ropa qué el mismo elegía en las tiendas más elegantes.**

**Sin embargo, siempre le dejaba las joyas puestas. **

**A lo mejor sentía un placer perverso al verla desnuda, con sólo unos cuantos diamantes en su cuerpo. A lo mejor sentía más placer al pensar que con su dinero había conseguido a la mujer perfecta.**

**Pero lo que Edward no sabía era que ella se habría ido a vivir con él a una cueva, si hubiera sido necesario. Y habría sido feliz.**

**Lo único que hubiera tenido que hacer era amarla…**

**Bella suspiró. Con aquellos pensamientos, no se llegaba a ninguna parte.**

**Estaba segura de que un día se levantaría y se habría olvidado de Edward y nunca más se atormentaría pensando en lo que habría podido pasar si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera. Pero ese día no, ese día había quedado a comer con Anthony, un hombre que era idéntico a su marido y que le iba a hacer recordarlo todo el tiempo.**

**Se puso unos arillos de plata en las orejas que compró por un par de dólares en uno de los mercadillos, que diferían un abismo de los pendientes de oro de veintidós quilates que llevaba cuando vivía con Edward.**

**Cuando terminó de arreglarse y estaba ya dispuesta para salir a buscar a Anthony, a los apartamentos donde se estaba alojando, empezó a sentirse otra vez nerviosa.**

**También sentía cierta curiosidad. Anthony seguro que iba a preguntarle cosas de su matrimonio, pero ella también quería hacerle algunas preguntas.**

**Los apartamentos de Roe Buck Bay eran bastante nuevos, de estilo mediterráneo, blancos, con vistas a la bahía. Eran unos apartamentos bastante elegantes y espaciosos, en los que se alojaban turistas a los que les gustaban las comodidades y la posibilidad de hacerse de vez en cuando una comida.**

**Bella decidió las preguntas que le iba a hacer, aparte de la más importante, que era qué estaba haciendo en Broome, una coincidencia que todavía le parecía bastante extraña.**

**Después de diez minutos andando, llegó a un camino que la llevaba a una puerta en la que había un letrero con la palabra «Recepción». Una escalera en la parte exterior de la casa, llevaba hasta los apartamentos situados en el segundo piso. A la derecha, había un banco de madera contra la pared.**

**Bella se sentó a esperar a que llegara Anthony. Ella había llegado cinco minutos antes de la hora que habían quedado, lo cual ya era casi un hábito. Edward siempre llegaba tarde a todas las citas. Un signo de arrogancia, que demostraba lo poco que le preocupaban los sentimientos de los demás.**

**De pronto apareció Anthony, bajando por la escalera, dos minutos antes de la hora, con unos pantalones de color crema y una camisa de manga corta de cuadros brillantes. También llevaba unas gafas de sol de marca. Estaba guapísimo.**

**Bella se levantó y sonrió.**

**—Eres muy puntual —le dijo.**

**—Tú también.**

**—Es que vivo muy cerca de aquí.**

**—Yo pensé que vivías en el barco.**

**—Me quedo allí de vez en cuando —le respondió de forma sincera—. Cuando Carlisle me lo pide.**

**—Entiendo —respondió Anthony.**

**Pero seguro que no lo entendía. Seguro que pensaba que Carlisle y ella se acostaban juntos, como así lo había manifestado el día anterior. Ella había estado tan tensa, que no había tenido fuerzas para rebatírselo.**

**Pero ya un poco más tranquila, no quería que Anthony pensara que se estaba acostando con otro hombre, sobre todo cuando legalmente todavía estaba casada con Edward. Lo había condenado por mentir y ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo.**

**—Carlisle no es mi amante —le informó—. Esa escena que montó ayer fue para intentar conquistar a Sandra.**

**Anthony frunció el ceño.**

**—No entiendo.**

**—Carlisle es un hombre al que le gustan las mujeres de cierta edad —le explicó—. Le gusta flirtear con cualquier mujer cuarentona que se suba a bordo. Siempre y cuando sea guapa, claro está. Al poco tiempo se da cuenta de que no es su tipo.**

**—Y te utiliza a ti para quitárselas de encima —comentó Anthony sonriendo.**

**—Es el capitán y además es inofensivo. Las mujeres de cierta edad se sienten muy atraídas por él. Cuando encuentra a una que le gusta y quiere pasar la noche con ella, me pide que me quede en el barco a cuidarlo.**

**—Yo hubiera pensado que a ese tipo de mujeres les habría gustado más pasar la noche con Carlisle en un sitio tan romántico como un barco.**

**—A muchas les gusta.**

**—Pero a ti no…**

**—No con Carlisle. No es mi tipo.**

**No pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que le habría gustado pasar la noche en aquel barco con Edward, cuando se casaron y parecía que estaban todavía enamorados. Hubiera sido un sitio inolvidable para pasar la luna de miel, en vez de los hoteles de cinco estrellas en los que se habían alojado. Habrían estado juntos, bajo las estrellas, la brisa marina acariciando sus cuerpos, el agua moviendo el barco al mismo ritmo que ellos hacían el amor.**

**—¿Y con otro? —le preguntó Anthony.**

**—¿Con otro? —repitió Bella, todavía imaginándose lo maravilloso que hubiera sido una luna de miel así.**

**—¿Hay algún hombre en tu vida? —le preguntó Anthony.**

**—No —respondió.**

**—¿Nadie? —insistió él, sin creérselo—. ¿Nadie en seis meses?**

**—¡Y no creo que me vaya con nadie en seis años! Yo estaba muy enamorada de Edward. Y él me traicionó.**

**—¿Lo odias?**

**—Lo desprecio.**

**—Entiendo.**

**—No creo que lo entiendas, Anthony —le respondió—. Tú no sabes nada de mi matrimonio, ni de mí.**

**—¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? —le propuso, con un tono de voz muy suave—. Vamos —añadió, indicándole con la cabeza el elegante coche que había aparcado debajo de la sombra de un árbol—. Vamos a beber algo que nos refresque y después a comer. Pero tendrás que ser tú la que elijas el sitio, porque yo no llevo mucho tiempo en Broome. Llegué ayer.**

**—¡Y sales a ver una puesta de sol en barco el primer día? —le preguntó, mientras cruzaban la carretera.**

**Anthony se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que le abría la puerta de al lado del conductor.**

**—No me gusta perder el tiempo. **

**Bella asintió y se metió en el coche, ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad, mientras él se dirigía a su asiento.**

**Cuando se acomodó y cerró la puerta, Bella volvió a percibir la fragancia de la colonia que le recordaba tanto a Edward. Y volvió otra vez a dudar de la verdadera identidad de Anthony.**

**Pero esta vez no pudo callarse.**

**—Anthony —le dijo de pronto.**

**Su tono debió indicarle algo, porque levantó la cabeza como si se hubiera sobresaltado.**

**—¿Qué?**

**—Esa colonia que llevas…**

**—¿Qué le pasa a la colonia? —le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.**

**—Que es la misma que la que usa Edward.**

**En aquel momento, le habría gustado que no hubiera llevado gafas de sol, porque así habría visto la expresión de sus ojos.**

**Anthony se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento.**

**—¿Qué insinúas? —le preguntó, un poco tenso—. ¿Todavía crees que soy Edward?**

**—No sé lo que pienso.**

**—Mira, yo he estado poniéndome esta colonia desde hace años. Y lo mismo hace Edward. ¿Qué problema hay en ello?**

**—Es una colonia muy cara —comentó Bella.**

**—Ya lo sé. Nuestra madre nos la regaló el día que cumplimos veintiún años y supongo que a los dos nos encantó. Cuando te acostumbras a lo bueno, es muy difícil cambiar. Pero si te molesta, dejaré de ponérmela.**

**—¿No te importa?**

**—En absoluto, Bella. Pero eso no cambiará mi aspecto. Voy a seguir siendo igual que Edward.**

**—Eso ya lo sé. Pero es desconcertante que huelas igual que él.**

**Casi estuvo a punto de decir que era excitante. Porque era lo que en aquel momento había pensado. Aquella fragancia estaba embriagando sus sentidos, lo mismo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.**

**—En tal caso, no me la pondré más —le dijo Anthony—. Compraré otra colonia esta misma tarde.**

**Bella se lo quedó mirando, mientras arrancaba el coche, sintiéndose un poco más segura sobre su identidad, pero más intrigada por Anthony.**

**—¿Has venido aquí a Broome a pasar las vacaciones? —le preguntó.**

**—Sí.**

**—¿Por qué a Broome?**

**Anthony se encogió de hombros.**

**—Me dijeron que era un sitio donde podías olvidarte de todo. He estado trabajando mucho y necesitaba un descanso, para volver a plantearme mi vida.**

**Los dos hermanos eran unos adictos al trabajo, por lo visto. Pero por lo menos Anthony se había dado cuenta de ello.**

**—¿A qué te dedicas, Anthony?**

**—Soy arquitecto.**

**Aquella profesión le iba muy bien. Una profesión muy creativa. Bella no tenía la menor duda de que Anthony era un arquitecto muy competente.**

**Pero seguro que no presumía de ello, mientras que a Edward le encantaba que todo el mundo supiera que él era el mejor. Los dos hermanos se dedicaban a cosas relacionadas con la construcción. A Anthony le preocupaba más el estilo de los edificios, mientras que a Edward le interesaba más la gente que iba a vivir en ellos. Le interesaba más el dinero, pensó con amargura.**

**—¿Te parece mal que sea arquitecto? —le preguntó, mientras giraba el coche y tomaba la carretera que los llevaba al centro de la ciudad.**

**—En absoluto. Estoy impresionada. ¿Trabajas por tu cuenta, o para una empresa?**

**—Trabajo por mi cuenta. Me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera.**

**Bella asintió.**

**—Lo que me imaginaba. Porque tienes ese aire…**

**—¿Qué aire?**

**—El que tienen todos los jefes.**

**—Ah…**

**—¿Y dónde tienes la empresa? —le preguntó.**

**—En Brisbane.**

**—¡En Brisbane! —exclamó, sorprendida—. ¡Vives en Brisbane!**

**—Sí.**

**Bella movió de lado a lado la cabeza.**

**—Nunca podré entender a Edward. ¿Cómo diablos pudo pensar que podía mantenerte en secreto de forma indefinida? Brisbane no es tan grande. No entiendo por qué no me habló de ti.**

**—El Edward con el que te casaste no tiene tiempo para pensar en el pasado. Y yo pertenezco al pasado.**

**Bella suspiró. Anthony tenía razón. Edward vivía en el presente y en lo que él llamaba «progreso». Muchas veces le había oído decir que el pasado no merecía la pena. Era un hombre pragmático, que no se dejaba atrapar por sentimentalismos.**

**A excepción, claro, de cuando le convenía. Porque cada vez que había querido pedirle disculpas por algo, bien que se había preocupado de comprarle flores.**

**La verdad, no había tenido que hacerlo muchas veces durante los nueve meses que duró su idílico matrimonio. Tan sólo en un par de ocasiones, que tuvo que salir de forma inesperada de viaje y la había llamado desde el avión.**

**Y las dos veces, había regresado a casa con un ramo de flores y alguna joya carísima.**

**Como estaba recién casado, ella había aceptado todos aquellos regalos de buena fe, creyéndose todas sus palabras, cuando le decía que la había echado mucho de menos y que la quería con locura. Siempre la había convencido y había terminado en sus brazos.**

**Pero aquellos recuerdos la ponían enferma.**

**—¿Daría lo que sea por saber lo que piensas?**

**Bella volvió la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.**

**—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó preocupado—. ¿Qué es lo que he dicho?**

**—Pues la misma frase que Edward me decía y con el mismo tono…**

**—¿De verdad?**

**Bella continuó mirándolo, dándole vueltas a la cabeza de que el hombre que tenía a su lado no era el hermano gemelo, sino el mismo Edward.**

**—Escucha, Bella. Va a haber un montón de cosas de mí que te recuerden a Edward —le dijo, como si estuviera leyendo lo que estaba pensando—. Somos idénticos. Es algo que no podemos evitar. Pero yo no soy el hombre con el que te casaste, Bella. Te lo juro por mi madre.**

**Por su madre. Ese era un juramento bastante fuerte. Además, estaba lo de la cicatriz, que ella había visto con sus propios ojos.**

**Suspiró y se sintió un poco más tranquila.**

**—¿Por dónde? —le preguntó Anthony, frenando un poco, según se acercaban al cruce.**

**—Gira a la derecha —le indicó—. Después la segunda a la izquierda y aparcas donde puedas.**

**El centro de Broome era muy básico. Tan sólo había dos calles paralelas, con tiendas muy pequeñas a cada lado. Habían levantado un supermercado al final de una de las calles y también un centro comercial en las afueras. Pero la gente de por allí le gustaba comprar en las tiendas pequeñas.**

**Broome tenía su propio carácter y su encanto, un cierto aire tropical, mezclado con costumbres australianas. No había edificios muy altos en Broome. Casi todas las casas estaban hechas de madera o hierro ondulado, a prueba de ciclones.**

**Los especuladores, sin embargo, estaban acudiendo a aquel lugar, viendo la posibilidad que había en el negocio turístico. Habían comprado tierras y estaban construyendo residencias y nuevas carreteras. En veinte años Broome iba a convertirse en un sitio irreconocible.**

**El progreso no siempre iba en beneficio de la comunidad. Bella le alegró que los planes que tenía Edward para Hidden Bay hubieran fracasado. Sus hermanos estaban felices y contentos como estaban. No necesitaban ni la riqueza, ni el éxito.**

**—Broome es un sitio precioso —comentó Anthony, mientras aparcaba el coche debajo de un árbol—. Confiemos en que siga así. ¿Lo dejo aquí? —le preguntó.**

**—Perfecto —le contestó, sonriendo.**

**—¿Por qué sonríes?**

**—Por ser tú.**

**—¿Por ser yo?**

**—Sí. Por no mirar a tu alrededor y sólo ver dinero en posibles casas a construir.**

**—Ah. Te estás acordando de Edward otra vez…**

**El tono de su voz evocó un sentimiento de culpa en Bella.**

**—Lo siento. No era mi intención compararos.**

**—No importa —le contestó él—. Compara lo que quieras. Por lo que he oído, confío en salir mejor parado. ¿Vamos?**

**Bella le llevó a un bar no muy elegante, pero que cocinaba muy bien el pescado frito y las patatas. Además hacían unos batidos deliciosos.**

**Anthony sonrió, cuando ella le dijo lo que quería comer.**

**—Pide lo mismo para mí —le respondió él—. Yo pago. Toma veinte dólares.**

**Bella lo dejó sentado a una de las mesas de la terraza, mientras ella se fue dentro a pedir la comida, pensando que nunca hubiera ido a un sitio parecido con Edward. Por una razón, porque Edward sólo comía en restaurantes a la carta. Y siempre le gustaba pedir a él. A Bella siempre le impresionó sus conocimientos culinarios. Podía pedir el menú en un francés con acento parisino.**

**Pero ese tipo de cosas le habían dejado de impresionar. Eran superficiales. No tenían valor real. Lo único que le impresionaba de un hombre últimamente era la honradez. Y la integridad.**

**Se dio la vuelta y vio a Anthony a través de la ventana del bar, estirado en una silla blanca de plástico, su cabeza bajo una sombrilla de franjas azules.**

**Anthony parecía un hombre muy íntegro. Y honrado. Encima, tenía la misma cara y el mismo cuerpo del hombre que cautivaba sus sentidos.**

**Qué pena no haberlo conocido a él primero…**

**—Aquí tiene señora —le dijo el hombre que había detrás del mostrador—. Lo he puesto todo en una bandeja.**

**—Gracias.**

**Anthony se echó hacia delante, cuando vio que venía con la bandeja, al tiempo que se quitaba las gafas de sol.**

**Bella casi tropieza cuando notó que la miraba de los pies a la cabeza. En sus ojos verde esmeralda vio un tono de admiración. Sobre todo cuando se detuvieron en su cintura desnuda, subiendo poco a poco hasta sus pechos.**

**Cuando Bella sintió que los pezones se le endurecían, le empezó a entrar el pánico. Casi se tropieza en el bordillo, cuando empezó a caminar de nuevo. Los vasos con los batidos se tambalearon en la bandeja.**

**—¡Ya los tengo! —dijo Anthony, levantando los vasos de la bandeja.**

**Bella empezó a reírse.**

**—Poco ha faltado para que te los tirase encima.**

**Sin mirarlo, apoyó la bandeja en el borde y fue colocando, sin que ocurriera ningún otro contratiempo, las cosas en la mesa. Desenvolvió los cubiertos, que venían enrollados en las servilletas, puso la sal, el vinagre y después los platos con pescado frito y patatas.**

**—Lo has hecho muy bien —le felicitó, cuando se sentó en la silla.**

**Bella le devolvió el cambio y se dio la vuelta, para dejar la bandeja en la mesa de al lado.**

**—Tengo ya mucha práctica sirviendo mesas —le dijo Bella, sentándose y extendiendo su servilleta—. Aparte de las cosas que he hecho en estos últimos meses, trabajé para mis hermanos como jefa de cocina y lavando botellas.**

**—Háblame de ti, Bella. Antes de que conocieras a Edward.**

**Y eso fue lo que hizo, feliz de poder hablar de algo que la hiciera olvidar el pánico que había sentido cuando él la miró de la forma que la había mirado.**

**—¿Te arrepientes de haberte ido de Hidden Bay? —le preguntó, cuando ella terminó de contarle su vida, justo hasta el momento en que se casó.**

**—Sí.**

**—Por qué no volviste allí, cuando dejaste a Edward?**

**—No podía. Edward me habría encontrado.**

**Anthony frunció el ceño.**

**—Eso es lo que no entiendo, Bella.**

**—No creo que puedas.**

**—Bueno, pues hablemos de tu matrimonio. ¿Eras feliz?**

**—Muy feliz. Yo creía que Edward estaba enamorado de mí. Yo estaba dispuesta a cualquier sacrificio por ese amor.**

**—¿Sacrificios? —le preguntó un poco asombrado—. ¿Qué clase de sacrificios? Seguro que tenías todo lo que una mujer puede desear.**

**Bella empezó a mover de un lado a otro la cabeza.**

**—Se ve que eres un hombre. ¿Tú crees que todo lo que quiere una mujer son cosas materiales?**

**—Eso era lo que yo pensaba.**

**—Pues estás muy equivocado. No niego que a toda mujer le gusta un cierto grado de seguridad, pero más por los hijos que espera tener. Yo abandoné muchas cosas por casarme con Edward. Demasiadas cosas. Echaba mucho de menos Hidden Bay. El barco, el mar, mis hermanos. Para serte sincera, creo que aunque no le hubiera oído decir a Edward lo que dijo, no habría sido completamente feliz a su lado. Nunca me hablaba de su trabajo, ni tampoco trataba de entenderme. Cuando me quejaba, lo único que se le ocurría decirme era que tenía que hacer algo para no aburrirme. Un día me sugirió que por qué no hacía un curso de cocina. ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo, si tenía una cocinera en la casa, que no me dejaba entrar en la cocina?**

**—Hay muchas mujeres que envidiarían ese estilo de vida, Bella —señaló Anthony.**

**—¡Pues es una pena que Edward no se casara con una de ellas! —le respondió.**

**—A lo mejor es que te quería a ti.**

**—Claro, porque pensaba que era una estúpida que me creía todo lo que me decía.**

**—¿Estás segura de que todo lo que te dijo era mentira?**

**—Claro que estoy segura. Se lo oí de sus propios labios. No estaba enamorado de mí. Nunca lo estuvo… Pero todos los días me lo decía por las mañanas, y me lo susurraba al oído cuando hacíamos el amor —continuó, con tristeza—. En especial cuando él… cuando yo…**

**No pudo continuar con aquella humillante confesión.**

**Anthony tenía cara de asombro.**

**—No quiero hablar más de él —le dijo, apartando su mirada de Anthony, para mirar a la gente que pasaba por la calle.**

**Poco a poco sus ojos fueron concentrándose en las personas que caminaban por la acera, sobre todo en un hombre que estaba hablando por un móvil, una escena poco familiar en Broome. Bella frunció el ceño, creyendo reconocer su cara. El hombre se giró y lo pudo ver con claridad.**

**—¡Dios mío! —gritó Bella—. ¡Nigel! **


	7. Chapter 7

chicas aquí esta el capitulo sexto

estoy super feliz por la aceptación de la historia niñas comenten

solo les digo que no se imaginan lo que pasara en los siguientes capítulos

y que no se despeguen del computador las adoro jejeje

Capítulo 6

**—¿Quién? —preguntó Anthony, mirando con atención.**

**Pero Nigel había desaparecido.**

**Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Estaba golpeando el tenedor contra el plato.**

**—Era Nigel —logró decir—. El piloto personal de Edward. Estaba mirándome. ¡Estaba mirándonos!**

**—¿Qué? —Anthony se levantó—. ¿Dónde?**

**—Se ha ido.**

**—No puede haber ido muy lejos. ¿Quieres que vayamos tras él?**

**—No.**

**—¿Por qué no?**

**Bella se estremeció. Se sentía enferma.**

**—Bella, por favor, deja de comportarte así —le dijo Anthony—. Es sólo un hombre.**

**—¿Quién? —le preguntó con amargura—. ¿Nigel o Edward?**

**—Ambos. ¿Estás segura de que era Nigel en persona?**

**¿Lo estaba? Tan sólo lo había visto un par de segundos. Nigel no era un hombre muy singular. Tenía el mismo aspecto que muchos hombres. Era un hombre normal. No era ni guapo, ni alto, ni tenía nada en especial.**

**—No —le respondió, al cabo de un rato—. No estoy segura.**

**—Si Edward estuviera aquí en Broome, seguro que se pondría en contacto contigo.**

**—Supongo —Edward no era tan cobarde como ella.**

**—Entonces es que no está aquí. Debes haberlo confundido con otra persona. Dado el estado en que te encuentras, es normal. Estás muy nerviosa Bella. Supongo que yo tendré algo de culpa.**

**—Estoy hecha un lío —le contestó.**

**Anthony estiró la mano por encima de la mesa y le estrechó la suya.**

**—Tienes que seguir adelante, Bella —le dijo con voz muy suave, mientras le acariciaba la mano—. Tienes que olvidar a Edward.**

**Esa vez, aceptó sus caricias sin que le diera un ataque de pánico, o le inundaran oscuros deseos. Estaba demasiado turbada como para darse cuenta de ese tipo de sentimientos. Ver a Nigel, o pensar que lo había visto, la había dejado desorientada, muy vulnerable.**

**Miró a Anthony y por primera vez no vio a Edward, sino la cara de un hombre llena de cariño y preocupación.**

**—Me gustaría poder olvidarlo —le dijo—. Créeme.**

**—Tienes que encontrar a un sustituto —le dijo, sin apartar sus ojos de ella—. Alguien que te quiera de verdad y al que tú puedas querer. Debes olvidarte del pasado y seguir viviendo, Bella. No puedes seguir escondiéndote. No puedes seguir huyendo. Deja de mirar atrás y sigue hacia delante.**

**—Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No sé siquiera dónde empezar.**

**—Yo te diré dónde. La próxima vez que un hombre te pida que salgas con él, si te gusta, le dices que si.**

**Anthony se quedó mirándola durante varios segundos. Bella esperó a que dijera lo que más temía que fuera a decir.**

**Y lo dijo.**

**—Sal conmigo, Bella.**

**Apartó su mano de la de él, con el corazón como un caballo desbocado.**

**—Me gustaste desde el momento en que te vi —le dijo.**

**—¡No! —protestó ella, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, de forma violenta—. ¡Yo no puedo salir contigo!**

**—¿Por qué no? Te prometo que no tengo ni mujer, ni novia en Brisbane. Lo único que tienes que decir es «sí».**

**Bella se levantó, incapaz de seguir sentada. Se alejó de él, pero al cabo de unos instantes, él ya estaba a su lado.**

**—No puedes seguir huyendo, Bella —razonó él—. Yo te atraigo, tanto como tú me atraes a mí. Estoy seguro.**

**—¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo! ¡Soy la mujer de tu hermano!**

**—Sólo oficialmente. Me lo dijiste tú misma. Lo odias y por eso lo dejaste.**

**De pronto, se dio cuenta que se estaba dirigiendo hacia donde Anthony había aparcado el coche, dejando atrás a todos los turistas. La acera por la que estaban caminando estaba bastante desierta.**

**—No me he divorciado —le contestó.**

**—Pero lo harás, ¿no?**

**—Yo… yo…**

**Anthony la agarró del hombro y le dio la vuelta.**

**—¿Qué estás intentando decir? ¿Todavía estás enamorada de él?**

**—No lo sé —continuó moviendo de lado a lado la cabeza—. ¡Dios mío, no sé lo que pensar!**

**De repente se echó a llorar, tapándose la cara con las manos. No tuvo fuerzas para impedir que él la abrazara y la acurrucara.**

**—Oh, mi pequeña —le dijo, acariciándole la cabeza—. Mi pequeña…**

**Bella estuvo sollozando en su camisa, aumentando su agonía y confusión con las emociones que evocaban sus caricias. Emociones mucho más fuertes que las que había sentido la noche anterior, las mismas que había sentido con Edward. Antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta, le estaba agarrando a Anthony por la cintura, apretándolo contra ella, deseándolo como más se puede desear en este mundo a una persona.**

**Anthony se puso tenso y dejó quietas las manos. Pero había una parte de su cuerpo que no podía controlar, que estaba caliente y palpitante, que presionaba de forma insistente contra su estómago. Bella se imaginó esa parte de su cuerpo dentro de ella, llenándola como sólo Edward, o el hermano gemelo de Edward podían hacerlo.**

**A punto estuvo de caer en la tentación y entregarse. Pero no podía. Ella no era como Edward. Ella no utilizaba a la gente. Anthony era un hombre justo, que se merecía algo mejor que una loca que no sabía a cuál de los dos hermanos quería.**

**Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad, se apartó de sus brazos y se echó a correr, sin mirar atrás.**

**Corrió y corrió, hasta que ya no pudo más. Estaba agotada, casi sin aliento, cuando apareció el coche de Anthony a su lado.**

**—Entra —le ordenó, con voz firme, abriéndole la puerta de al lado del conductor.**

**Bella estaba jadeando, medio despeinada y con la cara colorada del sofoco.**

**El hombre que estaba al volante apretó los puños, mientras la miraba. Era la mujer más guapa que había visto jamás y la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.**

**Pero tendría que ir con mucho cuidado para conseguir lo que quería, que no sólo era su cuerpo. La quería a ella y para siempre.**

**Bella bajó los hombros, cuando recuperó el sentido común. Era inútil seguir huyendo. Así no se conseguía nada. Había huido de Edward y seis meses más tarde, todavía seguía huyendo.**

**Era el momento de parar. Incluso ella misma se había dado cuenta.**

**Se dio la vuelta y subió al coche, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el asiento.**

**Anthony dio la vuelta aparcó el coche y apagó el motor.**

**—Vamos a hablar claro los dos —le dijo con una voz grave e intensa—. Por lo que acaba de pasar hace unos minutos, es evidente que los dos nos atraemos. No puedes negarlo.**

**¿Cómo podía negarlo? Sus suspiros eran una mezcla de fracaso y tensión.**

**—No puedo ni negártelo, ni confirmártelo, Anthony, porque en realidad no sé quién es el que me atrae. Lo único que sé es que estoy tan tensa cuando estás cerca. Cuando te miro, estoy viendo a Edward. Es posible que lo que sienta por ti, en realidad es lo que siento por mi marido.**

**Esperaba que aquello le ofendiera, pero no fue así. Tan sólo puso cara pensativa.**

**—Supongo que es lo normal —le dijo, con una tranquilidad sorprendente—. No nos conoces tan bien a los dos, como para poder diferenciar. Pero si me das una oportunidad, lo podrás hacer.**

**—No creo que eso sea una buena idea. Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que tenía que olvidar a Edward. ¿Cómo voy a conseguirlo, si empiezo a salir con su hermano? Eso sería una locura y además no sería justo.**

**—Me importa un bledo que sea justo —le dijo, con los dientes apretados, sorprendiendo a Bella por su repentina pasión—. Yo no creo que sería una locura salir conmigo. En absoluto. Deja de preocuparte de Edward, Bella y actúa con el corazón.**

**La besó y la pasión en su voz no fue nada, comparada con la pasión de su boca. Bella nunca había experimentado nada parecido. Donde Edward la había seducido, Anthony había exigido, metiéndole la lengua entre los labios. Le puso las manos en la cara y se la sujetó con firmeza.**

**La verdad, no se la tenía que sujetar, porque desde el momento que sus bocas se juntaron, ella no había hecho intención de separarse.**

**Anthony separó los labios con tanta brusquedad que la dejó jadeando. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Bella estaba impresionada, porque Anthony había demostrado ser un hombre mucho más apasionado que su hermano. **

**Sin embargo la noche anterior había parecido tan calmado, controlado y tímido. Pero el hombre que la estaba mirando en aquel instante era totalmente distinto.**

**—Te he deseado desde el primer momento que te vi —insistió, con los ojos medio entornados.**

**Bella sintió que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. También ella lo había deseado desde el momento en que lo vio. Lo que no podía decidir era si aquel sentimiento era real, o había reaccionado así porque le había recordado a su hermano.**

**Bella confiaba que fuera lo primero y temía que fuera lo último. Anthony seguía diciéndole que olvidara a Edward, pero no podía olvidar a su marido con tanta facilidad. Tampoco quería que Anthony se sintiera herido. ¿Y silo que sentía por Anthony era real y lo que sentía por Edward una ilusión?**

**—No te presionaré —le prometió, estirando la mano para acariciarle la cara—. Lo único que te pido es que pases unos días conmigo y me conozcas.**

**—Si Edward se entera —murmuró, con labios temblorosos, contra su boca—, se volverá loco.**

**—¿Cómo se va a enterar?**

**Bella apartó la cabeza, para recuperar la sensatez.**

**—¿Y si la persona que vi era Nigel? ¿Y si Edward ha enviado a alguien para que me vigile?**

**—¿Crees que mi hermano se conformaría con tenerte vigilada? Conozco a Edward. Si supiera que estás aquí, se presentaría él en persona. A Edward no le asusta agarrar el toro por los cuernos.**

**—Si descubre que estoy contigo, tú serás el que tendrás que enfrentarte a él —le advirtió Bella, estremeciéndose nada más pensarlo.**

**—Edward no me asusta —le dijo, con una arrogancia parecida a la de su hermano—. Como ya te he dicho antes, es un hombre que deplora la violencia.**

**—Puede hundir tu negocio.**

**—No se atrevería.**

**—Pareces muy seguro.**

**—Lo estoy.**

**Bella quedó impresionada. Pero cualquier persona que se atreviera a enfrentarse a Edward la impresionaba. Porque había que tener coraje. Ella no había sido capaz de hacerlo.**

**De pronto, pensó que en aquel momento se atrevería incluso a pedirle el divorcio. Durante los seis meses que no había estado a su lado, se había hecho más fuerte. Pero no podía volver a Brisbane, hasta no estar segura de poder enfrentarse a Edward sin caer víctima de sus encantos sexuales una vez más.**

**Miró a Anthony. No estaba muy segura tampoco de caer víctima de sus encantos. Era tan atractivo como su hermano. Aunque «víctima» no fuera la palabra en el caso de Anthony.**

**—Está bien —le dijo, con voz temblorosa—. Saldré contigo. Pero no te prometo nada.**

**—¿Cuándo? —le preguntó—. ¿Esta noche? Te invito a cenar. Preguntaré por algún sitio y reservaré mesa.**

**—Que no sea muy elegante, porque no tengo ropa que ponerme.**

**—Estás preciosa, pongas lo que te pongas. ¿A qué hora y dónde te recojo?**

**—Llévame a casa y te lo diré.**

**—Pero si sólo es la una y media. ¿Quieres ir a casa tan temprano? Podemos ir a mi apartamento. Hay piscina. Podemos darnos un baño.**

**Bella estuvo tentada a decir que sí. Hacía calor y estaba sudando. Pero si iba, seguro que terminaría en la cama de Anthony. No estaba tan segura de que él cumpliera su promesa, después de comprobar cómo la había besado.**

**Además, tenía algo que hacer, algo que no le quería contar a Anthony…**

**—No puedo —le respondió—. Tengo cosas que hacer.**

**Carlisle siempre iba a recogerla a las tres y media, que era la hora que salía de tomarse una cerveza en el bar. Iba en un viejo cacharro que aparcaba cerca de Cable Beach, justo enfrente de donde estaba anclado el Zephyr. Después la llevaba a su casa todas las noches a las siete, cuando terminaban el trabajo, excepto las noches que ella se quedaba a dormir en el barco. Y los lunes. Los lunes no salían.**

**Pero era viernes.**

**—Ven a recogerme a las ocho —le dijo—. Estaré lista para entonces.**

**—A las ocho. Dime entonces dónde vives.**

**nenas necesito sus opiniones y sugerencias... no lo olviden **

**dejen sus reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

ni*as aqui esta el capitulo 7 desde mi centro de votacion nenas acabando de dar mi voto por el futuro de mi estado las quiero

Capítulo 7

La casa en la que Bella vivía con otras chicas era un tugurio de madera, infestado de hormigas. Era increíble que hubiera sobrevivido cien años, soportando ciclones.

No obstante, aquel tugurio tenía cierto encanto, con sus ventanas con cristales de colores, tejado de metal y celosías.

El jardín, sin embargo, era un desastre. Era una masa de árboles, arbustos y maleza. Media docena de bungavillas obstruían todo lo demás y, aunque en aquella época del año, llenaban el jardín de brillantes colores, había que tener mucho cuidado con las espinas. En un par de ocasiones, Bella había pensado podarlas, pero sin el equipo adecuado, hubiera terminado llena de arañazos.

—Métete por ese camino —le dijo, señalando con el dedo.

—¿Vives ahí? —le preguntó Anthony, con tono de desaprobación.

—No puedo pagar más.

—Mmm. No creo que a Edward le guste mucho la forma en que vive su mujer.

—¡Anda y que le zurzan!

Anthony se echó a reír. Bella no. De pronto sintió deseos de que Edward desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. Ojalá no volviera a pensar más en él. O verlo más.

Pero no tendría más remedio. Tarde o temprano tendría que verlo y pedirle el divorcio. No iba a ser nada fácil. No podía decírselo por carta. Porque si no, nunca iba a poder quitárselo de la cabeza.

De pronto sintió que eso era precisamente lo que quería. Quería quitárselo de la cabeza de una vez por todas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar en Broome, Anthony?

Sus ojos verde esmeralda se tornaron en un verde bosque, al entrecerrarlos.

—El tiempo que sea necesario.

Obstinado, pensó Bella. Igual que su hermano.

Durante unos segundos, aquel pensamiento la desconcertó, hasta que, por centésima vez, se repitió que los dos eran gemelos. Anthony había admitido que los dos tenían gustos y aspectos de su carácter similares. Era inevitable.

Bella se dio cuenta de que no sabía mucho de la vida de Anthony. Ella había sido la que había estado hablando la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Por qué no se habría casado, por ejemplo? ¿Qué había de esa misteriosa madre, de la cual Edward nunca le había hablado?

Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le habría intentado decir Anthony la noche anterior en el barco? Era algo como que Edward había culpabilizado a su madre de la muerte de su padre.

Aunque Bella no quería estar mencionando a Edward todo el tiempo, no tenía más remedio que hacerlo una vez más. Durante la cena, decidió. Y después, nunca más.

—Tu negocio debe ir muy bien —comentó ella—, si te puedes permitir quedarte de vacaciones el tiempo que quieras.

—Nunca he conocido a una mujer que quiera tanto como a ti, Bella. No dejaré piedra sobre piedra, hasta que no me dejes demostrártelo.

Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que mover de lado a lado la cabeza. Edward la había forzado a casarse con él. No iba a permitir que Anthony la forzara a hacer algo que no quisiera hacer.

—¿Sabes que eres tan tozudo y arrogante como tu hermano?

—¿Es eso malo?

—La arrogancia no es nada bueno, porque eres incapaz de ponerte a pensar lo que sienten los demás. Edward nunca me escuchaba cuando yo trataba de decirle algo. El tenía su forma de ver las cosas y quería que todos los demás la aceptasen. Y yo cometí el fallo de aceptar sus puntos de vista, durante demasiado tiempo. No volveré a cometer ese mismo error con ningún hombre.

Anthony la miró a la cara y asintió.

—Conmigo no tienes porqué preocuparte. Conmigo podrás ser tú misma, Bella. Te prometo que te escucharé cuando quieras decirme algo. No cometeré los mismos fallos que Edward cometió.

—Pero tú eres su hermano gemelo.

—Me gusta pensar que soy la mitad mejor. Pero dejemos de hablar de Edward.

—Sin embargo hay algunas cosas que quiero saber —insistió ella—, que quería preguntarte esta noche en la cena.

Anthony mostró su desaprobación.

—Prometiste que me ibas a escuchar —le recordó.

—Me has atrapado en mi propia red —gruñó Anthony—. Está bien, responderé lo que quieras preguntarme sobre Edward. Pero sólo por esta vez. Después quiero que me mires como si nos acabáramos de conocer.

Imposible, pensó ella para sus adentros.

—Quiero demostrarte que yo no soy como Edward, excepto en las cosas que cuentan.

—¿Y cuáles son esas cosas?

—Creo que eso ya lo sabes, Bella —le respondió, con una audacia que casi la deja sin respiración—. No puedo negarme a utilizar las partes de mi cuerpo que sé que te impresionan. Mi hermano te debía atraer mucho, para casarte tan deprisa con él.

—Dijiste que no ibas a presionarme…

Incluso para ella, sonó débil aquella protesta, porque no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería hacer el amor con Anthony. Esa tarde, cuando la besó, demostró ser un amante muy apasionado. No tan controlado como Edward, ni tan interesado en estar siempre encima, tanto figurada, como literalmente.

Su hilo de pensamientos le dejo la boca seca. Aquello era lo que había temido desde el principio. No ser capaz de resistir la tentación.

—No te preocupes, no te presionaré —le prometió de nuevo—. Pero tampoco voy a ser un mojigato, Bella. Yo te deseo.

Bella parpadeó y no supo qué responder.

—Tengo que irme —le dijo y salió del coche, antes de que él la pudiera besar otra vez. Era demasiado vulnerable a sus besos.

—A las ocho en punto —le gritó, mientras ella iba corriendo hacia la casa.

Bella saludó con la mano y abrió la puerta, donde esperó a que él se marchara. Cuando se marchó, Bella entró a toda prisa en su habitación, buscó el bolso y volvió a salir a toda prisa de nuevo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, estaba en una cabina, marcando un número que se sabía de memoria.

—Quiero hablar con el señor Cullen, por favor.

Le pusieron con su secretaria, que era lo que ella ya se había imaginado.

—Despacho del señor Cullen —contestó la eficaz voz de Esme—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

A Bella siempre le había gustado Esme, sentimiento que ella pensaba que era correspondido. Sin embargo, no creía que a Esme le gustara mucho su jefe.

—Esme, soy Bella.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó Esme—. Bella…

—Sí. Siento haberte llamado así de improviso, pero no he tenido más remedio.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Sólo quiero que respondas a un par de preguntas.

—Lo haré, si sé responderlas.

—¿Está Edward en su despacho?

—No, no está, querida. Hoy es viernes por la tarde.

Bella recordó que los viernes por la tarde Edward iba a comer siempre con los jefes de ventas, comida que se prolongaba hasta bien avanzada la tarde.

—¿No ha salido entonces de viaje?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—¿Está Nigel también en Brisbane?

—Nigel siempre está donde está Edward, Bella. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Porque creo que lo he visto por aquí.

—¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estás Bella? ¿Quieres hablar con Edward? Puedo llamarlo por teléfono y decirle que te vuelva a llamar. Sé que a él también le gustaría hablar contigo. Dime el número y…

Bella colgó al descubrir que estaba temblando como un flan.

Pero poco a poco fue calmándose. Edward estaba todavía en Brisbane. Y no, sabía dónde estaba ella.

El hombre que había visto no era Nigel.

Estaba a salvo.

Anthony estaba a salvo.

Por lo menos…, de momento.

Capítulo 8

Bella tan solo tenía un vestido en el armario.

Un vestido de verano que podía servir para ir de fiesta, si se lo ponía con zapatos de tacón alto, algún pendiente y se hacía algún peinado bonito.

Era un vestido de verano, de punto, no muy ajustado, con hombreras y falda corta que mostraban sus piernas largas y tostadas por el sol. Era de color naranja, con una cenefa multicolor, con motivos florales en todo el vuelo.

Bella lo había comprado en el mercado, junto con un colgante con una piedra de ámbar que le caía justo en el centro de escote en forma de uve. El colgante y los pendientes haciendo juego, habían costado menos que los cócteles a los que le había invitado Edward algunas veces.

A pesar de la falta de calidad en el diseño del vestido, Bella sabía que le sentaba muy bien. Esperó en su habitación la llegada de Anthony, para no oír los comentarios y las preguntas de sus compañeras de piso.

Lisa, Cheryl y Dee se quedaron tan impresionadas con su atuendo y el hombre que la acompañaba, que fueron incapaces de articular palabra, cuando los vieron salir por la puerta.

—Como te dije —le murmuró Anthony, agarrándola del brazo—. Estás guapa con cualquier cosa.

Él también estaba muy guapo, pensó Bella. Llevaba pantalones azul marino y una camisa azul marino. Un cinturón de cuero sujetaban los pantalones a la cadera. La camisa resaltaba su piel palida y hermosa, así como sus ojos verde esmeralda y su pelo cobrizo .

El día que conoció a Edward, en Hidden Bay, iba vestido todo de Azul marino. Bella se preguntó si su hermano gemelo sabía que aquel color le sentaba muy bien y había elegido aquella ropa para atraerla.

—Me gusta mucho tu peinado —le dijo, mirándola a la cara.

Bella se había recogido el pelo, para lucir los pendientes. No se lo había cortado desde que dejó a Edward y le llegaba casi por las caderas.

—Gracias —le contestó, sin atreverse a mirarlo, mientras se metía en el coche y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

Pero cuando se sentó al volante y cerró la puerta, no pudo resistir más tiempo y giró la cabeza.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella—. Hoy no te la has puesto…

—¿El qué? —preguntó él.

—La colonia.

Olía muy bien, pero diferente. De su piel salía un perfume olor a pino, muy agradable.

—Hubiera sido una tontería por mi parte habérmela puesto, ¿no crees?

Sin embargo, aquel cambio de colonia no hizo en ella el efecto que había esperado. Todavía seguía excitándola el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, especialmente cuando la miraba.

—¿Te gusta la nueva colonia? —le preguntó Anthony, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Huele muy bien —le respondió—. ¿Por qué no nos vamos? Nos están mirando desde la ventana.

—¿Y qué es lo que miran? —le preguntó, mientras arrancaba el coche.

—No están acostumbradas a verme salir con nadie.

—¿No has salido con nadie desde que dejaste a Edward?

—No.

—Pero alguien te lo habrá pedido.

—Muchos, en especial cuando estuve en la Riviera.

—¿La Riviera? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo allí?

—Limpiando cubiertas de barcos —le respondió.

—¿Limpiando cubiertas? —repitió él, asombrado.

—Sí. Lo pagaban muy bien. El equivalente a quince dólares la hora.

—¿Y cómo llegaste allí?

—En un barco de carreras.

—¿De quién?

—No tengo ni idea. Yo formaba parte de la tripulación que lo llevaba a Francia, para entregárselo a un hombre muy rico.

—¿Y no fue peligroso? —le preguntó.

—No, si sabes lo que hay que hacer. Yo me he pasado toda mi vida navegando, Anthony. Para mí es tan natural como respirar. Y era lo mejor, para desaparecer por un tiempo. Es muy difícil localizar a alguien en alta mar.

—Eso es cierto —murmuró, mientras giraba a la derecha y tomaba el camino que llevaba al Hotel Mangrove, un edificio muy elegante con vistas a Roebuck Bay, no muy lejos de donde Anthony se estaba alojando.

Bella había oído que servían un marisco excelente, pero nunca había estado allí. La verdad, no había pisado un restaurante desde que había llegado a Broome.

—Veo que vamos al Charter —le dijo sonriendo.

—Sí. ¿Lo conoces? —metió el coche en un hueco que había en una esquina del aparcamiento del hotel.

—Sólo de nombre.

—He reservado una mesa para las ocho y media. Me han dicho que hay un bar cerca, donde podemos tomar una copa antes de cenar.

Apagó el motor y la miró a los ojos. Antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca, acercó la cabeza y la besó. Un beso no muy profundo, pero que causó un efecto devastador. Cuando él apartó la cabeza, ella tragó Saliva.

—No deberías haberme besado —le dijo, con voz temblorosa.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… —no podía apartar los ojos de él, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Porque desde el momento que te vi esta tarde, quise que me besaras. Porque sé que vas a volver a besarme más tarde. Porque cuando me beses no quiero que pares…

Anthony sonrió. Una sonrisa como la de Edward, lo cual la desconcertó.

—En el amor y en la guerra todo vale, Bella —le dijo.

Y a continuación, hizo algo que la dejó perpleja. No esperó a después, sino que la besó otra vez allí mismo, acercándose y agarrándola por los hombros, asaltando su boca con inusitada pasión.

Cuando apartó la mano del hombro y se la puso en la rodilla, ella se estremeció. Cuando se la subió hasta el muslo, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Poco a poco le fue acariciando la parte interior de los muslos, hasta llegar a un punto que ya estaba sintiendo arder.

Quería que la tocara allí, que le metiera la mano debajo de su ropa interior y la acariciara, la invadiera, la sedujera.

Cuando sintió que poco a poco retiraba la mano, ella se quejó. No hacía lo que ella estaba deseando, sino que se limitaba a acariciarle los muslos, atormentándola, haciéndole sentirse mortificada por un deseo que jamás antes había sentido.

Bella comprendió en aquel momento que era imposible resistirse a aquel hombre. Era un seductor más experimentado que el mismo Edward.

—Lo siento —le dijo, apartándose de ella—. No quería que llegáramos tan lejos.

Anthony miró sus labios temblorosos y se los acarició con la yema de los dedos, antes de acomodarse de nuevo en su asiento.

—Vamos —le dijo, abriendo la puerta—. Vamos a tomar una copa. Creo que será mejor que nos refresquemos un poco.

Cuando Bella apoyó los pies en el suelo, casi se le doblan las rodillas. Estaba más excitada de lo que había estado jamás. Anthony podría haber hecho con ella lo que hubiera querido y ella no habría rechistado.

—No te enfades conmigo —le dijo Anthony, agarrándola del brazo.

—No estoy enfadada contigo, lo estoy conmigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no haberme quedado y haberle pedido a Edward el divorcio —le contestó—. No tenía que haber huido. Eso ha complicado mucho mi vida.

—No sé, Bella. Si nunca hubieras huido, no me habrías conocido.

—No creo que te esté haciendo ningún favor en ese aspecto.

—Deja que sea yo el que lo decida.

—No —respondió ella—. No puedo seguir haciendo eso.

—¿El qué?

—Dejando que otros tomen las decisiones por mí. Tengo que empezar a tomarlas yo sola. Y la primera es que voy a volver el lunes a Brisbane y le voy a pedir a Edward el divorcio. Es lo único que puedo hacer. Después podré volver contigo, con la conciencia tranquila.

Lo que no le dijo era que en ese momento sabría si seguía teniendo a Edward en el corazón. Iba a saber si su atracción por Anthony era real o una fantasía. Si Edward todavía le atraía, dejaría la relación con Anthony. No estaba dispuesto a utilizarlo para apaciguar la obsesión por su hermano.

Anthony se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato. Estaba claro que aquella decisión no le había hecho mucha gracia.

—¿El lunes que viene, dijiste?

—Sí, tengo libres los lunes. Podré salir por la mañana temprano y regresar el martes por la tarde. No me gustaría dejar solo a Carlisle en esta época del año.

—¿Y por qué ahora? —le preguntó—. ¿Es por mí?

—En parte.

—Quieres estar conmigo, pero quieres estar segura de que no sigues enamorada de Edward, ¿no es eso?

—Quiero estar libre —le contestó.

—Pero estás libre, Bella. Legalmente no estás divorciada, pero ya no eres la mujer de Edward. No vives con él y no tienes intención de volver a su lado. ¿No es cierto?

—Sí.

—Entonces estás tan divorciada como cualquier mujer que tenga en su poder un documento que así lo acredite.

—Supongo.

—Escucha, si has decidido ir, no puedo impedírtelo. Pero no entiendo por qué tan deprisa. Todavía no somos amantes. He dicho que no iba a precipitarme y prometo cumplir mi palabra. Confía en mí, Bella.

—Las palabras ya no significan nada para mí, Anthony. Las acciones son lo que importan. Lo que hiciste en el coche hace un momento es lo que hace cualquier hombre que quiere conseguir lo que se ha propuesto. Sé lo que es la seducción. Lo aprendí muy bien en mi matrimonio.

—No fue mi intención seducirte —murmuró—. Créeme. Perdí la cabeza. La verdad es que eres una mujer muy guapa y deseable, Bella. Y yo soy humano. Pero te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer. Anda, vamos al restaurante, para no caer en la tentación.


	9. Chapter 9

chicas capitulo 8 con el mayor cansancio del mundo

Y el dolor porq mi pais y mi estado eligieron el comunismo sobre la democracia...

Capítulo 8

Bella tan solo tenía un vestido en el armario.

Un vestido de verano que podía servir para ir de fiesta, si se lo ponía con zapatos de tacón alto, algún pendiente y se hacía algún peinado bonito.

Era un vestido de verano, de punto, no muy ajustado, con hombreras y falda corta que mostraban sus piernas largas y tostadas por el sol. Era de color naranja, con una cenefa multicolor, con motivos florales en todo el vuelo.

Bella lo había comprado en el mercado, junto con un colgante con una piedra de ámbar que le caía justo en el centro de escote en forma de uve. El colgante y los pendientes haciendo juego, habían costado menos que los cócteles a los que le había invitado Edward algunas veces.

A pesar de la falta de calidad en el diseño del vestido, Bella sabía que le sentaba muy bien. Esperó en su habitación la llegada de Anthony, para no oír los comentarios y las preguntas de sus compañeras de piso.

Lisa, Cheryl y Dee se quedaron tan impresionadas con su atuendo y el hombre que la acompañaba, que fueron incapaces de articular palabra, cuando los vieron salir por la puerta.

—Como te dije —le murmuró Anthony, agarrándola del brazo—. Estás guapa con cualquier cosa.

Él también estaba muy guapo, pensó Bella. Llevaba pantalones azul marino y una camisa azul marino. Un cinturón de cuero sujetaban los pantalones a la cadera. La camisa resaltaba su piel palida y hermosa, así como sus ojos verde esmeralda y su pelo cobrizo .

El día que conoció a Edward, en Hidden Bay, iba vestido todo de Azul marino. Bella se preguntó si su hermano gemelo sabía que aquel color le sentaba muy bien y había elegido aquella ropa para atraerla.

—Me gusta mucho tu peinado —le dijo, mirándola a la cara.

Bella se había recogido el pelo, para lucir los pendientes. No se lo había cortado desde que dejó a Edward y le llegaba casi por las caderas.

—Gracias —le contestó, sin atreverse a mirarlo, mientras se metía en el coche y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

Pero cuando se sentó al volante y cerró la puerta, no pudo resistir más tiempo y giró la cabeza.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella—. Hoy no te la has puesto…

—¿El qué? —preguntó él.

—La colonia.

Olía muy bien, pero diferente. De su piel salía un perfume olor a pino, muy agradable.

—Hubiera sido una tontería por mi parte habérmela puesto, ¿no crees?

Sin embargo, aquel cambio de colonia no hizo en ella el efecto que había esperado. Todavía seguía excitándola el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, especialmente cuando la miraba.

—¿Te gusta la nueva colonia? —le preguntó Anthony, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Huele muy bien —le respondió—. ¿Por qué no nos vamos? Nos están mirando desde la ventana.

—¿Y qué es lo que miran? —le preguntó, mientras arrancaba el coche.

—No están acostumbradas a verme salir con nadie.

—¿No has salido con nadie desde que dejaste a Edward?

—No.

—Pero alguien te lo habrá pedido.

—Muchos, en especial cuando estuve en la Riviera.

—¿La Riviera? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo allí?

—Limpiando cubiertas de barcos —le respondió.

—¿Limpiando cubiertas? —repitió él, asombrado.

—Sí. Lo pagaban muy bien. El equivalente a quince dólares la hora.

—¿Y cómo llegaste allí?

—En un barco de carreras.

—¿De quién?

—No tengo ni idea. Yo formaba parte de la tripulación que lo llevaba a Francia, para entregárselo a un hombre muy rico.

—¿Y no fue peligroso? —le preguntó.

—No, si sabes lo que hay que hacer. Yo me he pasado toda mi vida navegando, Anthony. Para mí es tan natural como respirar. Y era lo mejor, para desaparecer por un tiempo. Es muy difícil localizar a alguien en alta mar.

—Eso es cierto —murmuró, mientras giraba a la derecha y tomaba el camino que llevaba al Hotel Mangrove, un edificio muy elegante con vistas a Roebuck Bay, no muy lejos de donde Anthony se estaba alojando.

Bella había oído que servían un marisco excelente, pero nunca había estado allí. La verdad, no había pisado un restaurante desde que había llegado a Broome.

—Veo que vamos al Charter —le dijo sonriendo.

—Sí. ¿Lo conoces? —metió el coche en un hueco que había en una esquina del aparcamiento del hotel.

—Sólo de nombre.

—He reservado una mesa para las ocho y media. Me han dicho que hay un bar cerca, donde podemos tomar una copa antes de cenar.

Apagó el motor y la miró a los ojos. Antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca, acercó la cabeza y la besó. Un beso no muy profundo, pero que causó un efecto devastador. Cuando él apartó la cabeza, ella tragó Saliva.

—No deberías haberme besado —le dijo, con voz temblorosa.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… —no podía apartar los ojos de él, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Porque desde el momento que te vi esta tarde, quise que me besaras. Porque sé que vas a volver a besarme más tarde. Porque cuando me beses no quiero que pares…

Anthony sonrió. Una sonrisa como la de Edward, lo cual la desconcertó.

—En el amor y en la guerra todo vale, Bella —le dijo.

Y a continuación, hizo algo que la dejó perpleja. No esperó a después, sino que la besó otra vez allí mismo, acercándose y agarrándola por los hombros, asaltando su boca con inusitada pasión.

Cuando apartó la mano del hombro y se la puso en la rodilla, ella se estremeció. Cuando se la subió hasta el muslo, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Poco a poco le fue acariciando la parte interior de los muslos, hasta llegar a un punto que ya estaba sintiendo arder.

Quería que la tocara allí, que le metiera la mano debajo de su ropa interior y la acariciara, la invadiera, la sedujera.

Cuando sintió que poco a poco retiraba la mano, ella se quejó. No hacía lo que ella estaba deseando, sino que se limitaba a acariciarle los muslos, atormentándola, haciéndole sentirse mortificada por un deseo que jamás antes había sentido.

Bella comprendió en aquel momento que era imposible resistirse a aquel hombre. Era un seductor más experimentado que el mismo Edward.

—Lo siento —le dijo, apartándose de ella—. No quería que llegáramos tan lejos.

Anthony miró sus labios temblorosos y se los acarició con la yema de los dedos, antes de acomodarse de nuevo en su asiento.

—Vamos —le dijo, abriendo la puerta—. Vamos a tomar una copa. Creo que será mejor que nos refresquemos un poco.

Cuando Bella apoyó los pies en el suelo, casi se le doblan las rodillas. Estaba más excitada de lo que había estado jamás. Anthony podría haber hecho con ella lo que hubiera querido y ella no habría rechistado.

—No te enfades conmigo —le dijo Anthony, agarrándola del brazo.

—No estoy enfadada contigo, lo estoy conmigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no haberme quedado y haberle pedido a Edward el divorcio —le contestó—. No tenía que haber huido. Eso ha complicado mucho mi vida.

—No sé, Bella. Si nunca hubieras huido, no me habrías conocido.

—No creo que te esté haciendo ningún favor en ese aspecto.

—Deja que sea yo el que lo decida.

—No —respondió ella—. No puedo seguir haciendo eso.

—¿El qué?

—Dejando que otros tomen las decisiones por mí. Tengo que empezar a tomarlas yo sola. Y la primera es que voy a volver el lunes a Brisbane y le voy a pedir a Edward el divorcio. Es lo único que puedo hacer. Después podré volver contigo, con la conciencia tranquila.

Lo que no le dijo era que en ese momento sabría si seguía teniendo a Edward en el corazón. Iba a saber si su atracción por Anthony era real o una fantasía. Si Edward todavía le atraía, dejaría la relación con Anthony. No estaba dispuesto a utilizarlo para apaciguar la obsesión por su hermano.

Anthony se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato. Estaba claro que aquella decisión no le había hecho mucha gracia.

—¿El lunes que viene, dijiste?

—Sí, tengo libres los lunes. Podré salir por la mañana temprano y regresar el martes por la tarde. No me gustaría dejar solo a Carlisle en esta época del año.

—¿Y por qué ahora? —le preguntó—. ¿Es por mí?

—En parte.

—Quieres estar conmigo, pero quieres estar segura de que no sigues enamorada de Edward, ¿no es eso?

—Quiero estar libre —le contestó.

—Pero estás libre, Bella. Legalmente no estás divorciada, pero ya no eres la mujer de Edward. No vives con él y no tienes intención de volver a su lado. ¿No es cierto?

—Sí.

—Entonces estás tan divorciada como cualquier mujer que tenga en su poder un documento que así lo acredite.

—Supongo.

—Escucha, si has decidido ir, no puedo impedírtelo. Pero no entiendo por qué tan deprisa. Todavía no somos amantes. He dicho que no iba a precipitarme y prometo cumplir mi palabra. Confía en mí, Bella.

—Las palabras ya no significan nada para mí, Anthony. Las acciones son lo que importan. Lo que hiciste en el coche hace un momento es lo que hace cualquier hombre que quiere conseguir lo que se ha propuesto. Sé lo que es la seducción. Lo aprendí muy bien en mi matrimonio.

—No fue mi intención seducirte —murmuró—. Créeme. Perdí la cabeza. La verdad es que eres una mujer muy guapa y deseable, Bella. Y yo soy humano. Pero te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer. Anda, vamos al restaurante, para no caer en la tentación.


	10. Chapter 10

disculpen no vi que habia mandado dos capis de golpe ayer nenas aqui esta el nueve

Capítulo 9

El bar estaba separado del restaurante. Era un salón bastante grande, con decorados tropicales de estilo colonial.

Se llamaba The Palms. Tenía un mostrador muy grande, con pasamanos de bronce y banquetas altas con asientos de tela. El suelo estaba enmoquetado, las mesas eran de color crema y las sillas con respaldo de mimbre. Había tres barriles de cerveza en medio que servían también de mesas. En una de ellas había dos ancianos que estaban jugando al ajedrez.

Una de las paredes era una cristalera desde la que se veía la terraza, que estaba rodeada de palmeras y farolas verdes con globos de cristal. Desde allí no se veía la bahía.

—¿Dónde quieres sentarte? —le preguntó Anthony.

Casi ninguna de las mesas estaba ocupada. Seguramente la mayoría de la gente ya estaba cenando.

Bella eligió una de las mesas, pegada a la pared de cristal.

—¿Qué quieres beber?

Aquella pregunta la sobresaltó. Edward casi nunca le preguntaba qué quería beber, aunque de eso ella era la culpable. Al principio ella no había sabido qué pedir y le había dejado a él que eligiera.

—Una ginebra con tónica —una bebida a la que se había acostumbrado durante sus viajes en barco. Un vaso de ginebra con tónica y hielo era la bebida más refrescante al final de un día izando velas y fregando cubiertas.

Cuando Anthony se giró y se dirigió hacia el mostrador, ella se quedó mirándolo. Tenía una espalda preciosa. Aunque todo en él era perfecto, igual que su hermano.

Bella apretó los labios, molesta por estar comparándolos de forma constante. Era una situación muy complicada, que no se solucionaría sólo pidiendo el divorcio a Edward. Edward siempre se interpondría en una posible relación con Anthony. Sería como un fantasma, un tercero siempre presente. Por lo menos para ella…

Bella puso los codos en la mesa y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, cerrando los ojos. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

—¿Estás pensando en Edward otra vez?

Bella levantó la cabeza, al oír la voz de Anthony.

—Qué rápido —le dijo, obviando el comentario que había hecho sobre Edward.

Puso la ginebra con tónica en la mesa y se sentó. Parecía estar muy irritado.

—Dejemos una cosa clara —le dijo—. ¿Estás o no estás enamorada de él? Quiero saber la verdad —le exigió, al ver que no respondía.

—No lo sé, Anthony —admitió, sorbiendo un poco del vaso—. Es posible que sí, o es posible que no.

—Dijiste que lo despreciabas.

—Sí.

—Entonces es que no estás enamorada de él.

Bella sólo puso mover de lado a lado la cabeza.

—Fue mi primer amor, Anthony. Mi primer amor…

—Pero seguro que cuando oíste lo que oíste, dejaste de estar enamorada de él.

—Al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba. Sólo que…

—¿Qué?

—No creo que te guste oír la segunda parte.

—Quiero que me lo cuentes todo, Bella. Lo que ocurrió entre vosotros dos es vital para nuestra relación.

—Supongo que tienes razón —le dijo.

—Entonces dímelo, puedo asumirlo.

Bella puso a un lado el cenicero y lo miró a los ojos.

—Yo tenía decidido hablar con Edward la noche que oí lo que le dijo a su amigo. Iba a hacerlo. Pero cuando subió a la habitación no pude. Empezó a hacer el amor conmigo y yo… yo…

—¿Sí? —Anthony preguntó, apretando el vaso de cerveza entre sus manos.

—Se me olvidó lo que había dicho. Se me olvidó todo. Sólo me interesaba el placer. Pero después me sentí humillada, avergonzada. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no podía enfrentarme a Edward de igual a igual. Fuera amor o no fuera amor, lo que sentía por él era muy fuerte.

—Entiendo.

—¡No lo entiendes! —le espetó—. Porque a la noche siguiente me dio otra vez una muestra de su poder. Yo ya tenía todo pensado para marcharme de aquella casa en dos días. Para no hacer el amor con él le dije que me dolía la cabeza, pero él me sedujo sin esfuerzo alguno. Y yo disfruté, Anthony. Después lloré, antes de dormirme.

—Lo siento, Bella.

—A mí me desagradó tanto como te está desagradando a ti. Así que la última noche decidí no dejarle que me sedujera otra vez. No habría podido soportarlo. Así que hice algo que jamás había hecho. Digamos que yo tomé la iniciativa. Y a él le gustó mucho, sin saber que a mí me estaba horrorizando hacerlo.

Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas al recordar aquella noche y la ternura con la que Edward había hecho el amor con ella. Cualquier otra mujer habría creído que la amaba.

¡Pero era mentira! Le recordó la fría voz de la razón.

¡Cuánto sufrimiento le costó poder meterse eso en la cabeza!

—Lo siento, Anthony —le dijo—. No tenía que habértelo contado. No es algo que tú tengas que oír.

—Estás equivocada, Bella. Ahora entiendo la razón por la que dejaste a Edward. Me sentía mal, pensando que huiste de su lado porque tenías miedo de que te maltratara físicamente. Aparte de eso, todo lo que me has dicho ya lo sabía. Edward es un amante muy experimentado.

—Sí, pero… pero…

—Pero nada —le interrumpió, sin querer oír sus protestas—. Porque yo puedo ser mejor. Porque yo te quiero. Yo no voy a tratar de demostrarte que soy mejor que Casanova. Pero ahora, bébete tu copa, que la cena nos está esperando.

Bella se fue al comedor con la mente un poco confusa. Ella creía que Edward era un hombre muy obstinado y seguro de sí mismo. Pero no le llegaba a su hermano ni siquiera a los talones.

—Eres incorregible —le murmuró a Anthony, mientras seguían a la camarera que les llevaba a la mesa situada en la zona de los no fumadores.

—Sí —le respondió él—. Mi madre dice lo mismo.

La zona de los no fumadores estaba situada en una esquina acristalada, que parecía un invernadero y desde el que se veía la terraza desde un ángulo distinto. La moqueta era azul, las paredes color crema, en las mesas había manteles de colores tenues y velas en cada una de ellas.

Varios recuerdos marineros adornaban la habitación. A Bella le gustó el casco de buceo de metal que había cerca de ella, una reliquia de los días en los que los hombres más atrevidos se metían en el mar a sacar las preciadas perlas a la superficie.

Unos ventiladores de bronce en el techo y luces en las paredes de estilo colonial, completaban la decoración del lugar. En cualquier otro lugar del mundo, Bella habría sentido que no iba vestida de la forma apropiada, pero en Broome todo era mucho más informal.

La camarera, que llevaba pantalones negros y una blusa blanca muy sencilla, les apartó las sillas con respaldo de mimbre y esperó a que se sentaran, antes de darle a Bella la carta de los platos y a Edward la de vinos.

—¿Te apetece un Chablis? —le preguntó Edward, cuando terminó de echar un vistazo—. ¿O prefieres un Chardonnay?

—Chardonnay no —le contestó.

Anthony frunció el ceño al oír su tono, se encogió de hombros y le pidió a la camarera una botella de Chablis, un vino de la parte occidental de Australia.

—¿No te gusta el Chardonnay? —le preguntó.

—No —respondió, agachando la cabeza y concentrándose en la carta.

Edward siempre había pedido Chardonnay cuando salían a cenar, un vino que se le subía muy pronto a la cabeza. Pero le gustaba verla un poco bebida, le había dicho en una ocasión, aparcando el Porsche al lado de la carretera, mientras iban a casa después de una cena. Porque siempre hacía lo que él quería cuando estaba así, le dijo, apagando el motor y volviéndose hacia ella.

—¿No te gusta nada de lo que ves? —le preguntó Anthony, al ver su expresión.

—Oh, no, no. Es que no quiero elegir yo —le contestó. Empezó a sonrojarse al recordar lo que había pasado aquella noche en el coche.

Por suerte, el comedor no estaba muy iluminado.

—¿Te apetece pescado con patatas fritas? —sugirió Anthony, sonriendo.

Bella sonrió de forma un poco forzada.

—No creo que venga en la carta. Toma. Elige tú. No puedo decidir lo que quiero.

Ni en ese momento, ni nunca, le dijo una vocecilla.

Si hubiera sido Edward el que hubiera estado frente a ella, se habría derretido. No habría tenido siquiera que tocarla. Tan sólo habría tenido que mirarla y decirle con la mirada lo que quería estar haciendo con ella en aquellos momentos y ella habría sido incapaz de hablar, o de pensar.

Miró a Anthony, que estaba leyendo la carta.

—¿A quién os parecéis, a tu padre o a tu madre? —le preguntó.

—A mi padre, ¿por qué? —respondió.

—Háblame de ellos.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Todo.

—Eso es mucho pedir, más que decidir qué es lo que vamos a cenar esta noche —cerró la carta y la camarera acudió a su lado, preguntándole si deseaba pedir la cena.

De primero pidió una sopa de calabaza y de segundo alitas de Barramundi al limón en salsa de alcaparras. La camarera le sugirió pan de hierbas y él aceptó. Pero no quiso pedir en ese momento el postre.

Cuando se marchó la camarera, la miró pensativo durante unos segundos y después empezó a juguetear con el tenedor, trazando figuras en el mantel. Bella esperó a que él hablara primero, moviéndose nerviosa en su sitio.

—Mi padre era carpintero —empezó a contarle—. ¿Sabes la canción del carpintero que se enamoró de una dama? Le pide que se case con él y que tengan un hijo. Es la historia de mis padres. El era carpintero y ella una dama. Y se casó con él, porque llevaba el hijo de él en su seno.

—Hijos —corrigió Bella.

—¿Qué? Ah sí. Bueno, ella no lo sabía todavía en aquel momento, porque no hacían ecografías. Fue una pareja mal avenida desde el principio. O por lo menos de eso, al final, me di cuenta.

—¿Es que no sabíais que vuestros padres no se llevaban bien?

—En realidad no. Recuerda que mi madre era una dama. La habían enseñado a ser siempre educada e ir vestida a la perfección. La fachada era más importante que la realidad. Yo pensaba que eran felices. No tenía ni idea de que se llevaran tan mal.

—Mi madre se sentía atrapada y mi padre temía que un día se fuera de su lado. El sabía que ella no estaba enamorada de él, que se había casado sólo porque estaba embarazada. Pero él estaba loco por ella. Y pensó que si se hacía rico, podría comprar su amor. Por desgracia, no tenía mucho cerebro para los negocios. Intentó montar muchas empresas, pero fracasó en todas. Al final, empezó a beber y un día, hace más o menos diez años, que llegó a casa muy borracho, empezó a golpear a mi madre. Y ella lo abandonó.

—Hace diez años —repitió Bella, frunciendo el ceño—. Ese fue el momento en que tú y Edward os separasteis.

—Más o menos.

—¿Y qué pasó, entonces?

—El día que mi madre se marchó, Edward y yo llegamos a casa y encontramos a nuestro padre borracho. Mi padre nos contó una mentira. Nos dijo que mi madre estaba teniendo una aventura con el que fue su jefe durante años, que la mujer de él había muerto y que quería casarse con ella, que por eso nos había abandonado. Gritó como un loco que ella siempre lo había despreciado por no tener dinero. Dijo que había estado matándose toda su vida a trabajar, pero que para ella eso no había sido suficiente. Para nosotros todo aquello fue una experiencia muy traumática, porque como ya te he dicho parecía que se llevaban bien.

—¿Y le creísteis a él?

—Edward sí. Hacía poco que había estado con una mujer que lo había dejado por otro chico que tenía un deportivo. Supongo que por eso estaba predispuesto a pensar mal de las mujeres. Además, nunca se había relacionado mucho con mamá. Papá siempre había sido más cariñoso y ella la más alejada emocionalmente. Pero al no poder ver sus cardenales, no sabíamos que papá le había golpeado. El nunca había hecho una cosa parecida. No nos dejó ninguna nota. Ni tampoco nos llamó para explicárnoslo. No supimos, hasta mucho después, de que había tenido miedo de que mi padre la matara. Siempre había amenazado con matarla. De hecho mi madre se fue a casa de su jefe con un rifle cargado.

—¿Entonces se fue a casa de su jefe?

—Sí. Siempre le gustó mi madre. Nunca lo negó. Incluso hoy día lo sigue diciendo. Mi madre fue a su casa en busca de protección, porque no tenía otro sitio donde ir. Pero ella no se enamoró de él hasta mucho más tarde. Pero Edward nunca lo aceptó. Un día fue a la casa donde vivían. Era una mansión que había en Gold Coast. Por desgracia, cuando fue, los dos se habían ido a los Estados Unidos.

—Debió ser horrible.

—Sí lo fue. Cuando mi padre se enteró, casi se vuelve loco. No quiso creer a Edward. Lo acusó de mentiroso. Se fue al garaje, sacó el coche y se fue a toda velocidad a comprobarlo él mismo. Iba a tanta velocidad que tuvo un accidente. Cuando llegó al hospital, ya estaba muerto.

—Oh Anthony… debió ser muy doloroso…

—Y lo fue.

—¿Y no se puso tu madre en contacto con vosotros?

—Sí.

—¿Y?

—Edward no quiso hablar con ella. Le echaba la culpa por la muerte de mi padre. Al final desistió de intentar explicárselo. Cuando se casó con su jefe, Edward vio que aquello era una prueba más de que mi padre había sido el agraviado. Me dijo que no quería verla ni hablar con ella nunca más. Para él era como si estuviera muerta.

Bella tan sólo pudo mover de lado a lado la cabeza. Podía imaginarse perfectamente a Edward diciendo eso. Cuando estaba enfadado no era capaz ni de olvidar, ni de perdonar.

—Después de eso, cambió mucho —continuó contando Anthony—. Se hizo más ambicioso. Dejó la arquitectura y…

—¿Edward también es arquitecto? —le interrumpió Bella.

—Lo es. Pero cuando mi padre murió, dijo que eso no daba dinero y que prefería vender casas, porque era un negocio más lucrativo que diseñarlas. Trabajaba siete días a la semana. No tenía tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para hablar siquiera conmigo. Porque yo le recordaba lo que le había ocurrido a papá.

—Y no quiso veros ni a ti, ni a tu madre nunca más.

—Creía que ella le había mentido.

—Muy típico de Edward —comentó Bella—. Por lo menos tú escuchaste el punto de vista de tu madre. Pero Edward sólo está interesado en un punto de vista, y es el suyo.

Anthony frunció el ceño.

—Esperaba que ibas a entender a tu marido un poco mejor, al conocer su pasado. Creía que así podías perdonarlo.

—¡Nunca! —exclamó ella, muy acalorada—. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme una cosa así, Anthony? Lo que me hizo fue algo imperdonable. Me da igual su pasado. Estoy harta de la gente que siempre pone excusas por lo que hacen. Cuando eres adulto tienes que responsabilizarte de tus decisiones. Tú tuviste el mismo pasado que Edward y no eres tan despiadado como él. No puedo perdonarle. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y lo hizo de todas maneras.

—Las cosas, Bella, pueden ser muy claras en teoría, pero no tan fácil de ponerlas en práctica. Tú también dejas que te influya tu pasado en tus acciones. Por eso te estás escondiendo en este rincón perdido del mundo.

Bella se movió incómoda en su silla.

—Creo que se me puede perdonar no quererme enfrentar a la realidad estos seis meses. Es menos tiempo que diez años. Además, no voy a seguir escondiéndome más. El lunes voy a ir a Brisbane y le voy a pedir el divorcio a Edward. Después, volveré a mi casa.

—Creí que habías dicho que no querías dejar a Carlisle en la estacada.

—Si se lo digo con unos días de antelación, podrá encontrar a otra. El trabajo que hago no requiere demasiada especialización.

—Yo no lo podría hacer —comentó él.

—Bueno, si te mareas en los barcos…

—Yo no me mareo en los barcos.

Bella lo miró sorprendida.

—Pero anoche… cuando bajaste a la parte de abajo del barco… después de irte al baño, parecía que te habías mareado.

—Es que estaba mareado. Sobre todo después de haber presenciado la escena entre tú y Carlisle en cubierta. Después pasé por el camarote de tu jefe y vi que había una cama doble, con las sábanas revueltas, como quedan después de que dos personas hagan el amor. Nada más verlo me puse enfermo.

—Es que la noche anterior se había llevado al barco a una amiga —le explicó Bella, asombrada por aquella manifestación de pasión. ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera tan atraído por ella, cuando la había conocido dos horas antes?

¡Algo sorprendente!

—¿Por qué no demoras tu viaje a Brisbane hasta que pueda ir contigo? —le sugirió—. Podemos ir en el mismo avión.

—¿Cuándo vuelve tu avión?

—En principio, pensaba quedarme aquí un par de semanas.

—¿Por qué en principio?

—Porque después de conocerte a ti, cambié los planes.

—¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer contigo, Anthony? —le dijo, moviendo de lado a lado la cabeza.

—Podría sugerirte un montón de cosas —comentó, con voz ronca y la miró a los ojos.

La llegada de la camarera con la sopa y el pan de hierbas salvaron a Bella. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

—Hazme un favor y olvídate de Edward por un rato —le dijo Anthony, cuando se marchó la camarera—. Tienes el resto de tu vida para pedirle el divorcio. Lo único que te pido es que pasemos juntos dos o tres semanas, olvidándonos del pasado. ¿Es pedir mucho?

—Supongo que no…

—Quiero que finjamos que nos acabamos de conocer.

—¡Es que nos acabamos de conocer!

—No seas tan precisa, Bella —le dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante—. Hay veces que una eternidad se puede resumir en unas horas.

Bella sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, algo cargado de sensualidad que no la dejaba en paz. Era peor que cuando Edward la miraba a los ojos en los restaurantes a los que habían ido en ocasiones. Mucho peor. En aquellos momentos ella se comportaba como una buena chica, esperando a que su marido la sedujera. En aquellos momentos le acosaban los pensamientos de lo que iba a hacer con su hermano cuando salieran del restaurante.

—Mañana por la mañana, tengo que ir a Willie Creek Pearl Farm —le dijo Anthony, mientras partía un trozo de pan con la mano—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Aquel sitio era el único sitio donde los turistas podían ir a comprar perlas cultivadas. Bella ya había estado en una ocasión y lo encontró fascinante, sobre todo cuando vio la forma en que conseguían que las ostras hicieran perlas. También tenían una tienda, donde vendían collares. Ella no iba a comprar ninguno, pero a lo mejor Anthony quería comprarle uno a su madre.

Decidió que aquella iba a ser una excursión que no iba a suponer un peligro, porque iban a estar acompañados todo el tiempo. Bella no quería estar a solas con Anthony. Sabía que si se acostaba con él, iba a sentirse más confusa.

—Bueno —le contestó, al cabo del rato.

—Te lo has tenido que pensar bastante —gruñó él—. ¿Algún problema?

—No.

—Será mejor que te comas la sopa, antes de que se enfríe.

Bella se alegró de poder concentrarse en la comida. Se alegró de estar con Anthony en un sitio público, donde podía controlar los deseos que acosaban sus pensamientos. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano iba a acabar acostándose con él.

Esa noche, cuando ya estaba en la cama, sin poder pegar un ojo, decidió que no iba a hacer el amor con él en una cama. Lo iba a hacer donde pudiera verle todo el cuerpo. En la cubierta de un barco, a la luz de la luna, bajo las estrellas…


	11. Chapter 11

nenass aqui el capitulooo 10 opinen a y chicas q historia quieren que adapte ahora dejen sus comenss...

Capítulo 10

—¿Qué has estado haciendo todo el día? —preguntó Carlisle, mirando a Bella.

Estaban recorriendo la polvorienta carretera que iba hasta Gantheaume Point, donde Carlisle dejaba su coche todas las noches. Eran las tres y media de la tarde y soplaba un poco de brisa.

—He estado de aquí para allá —le respondió, recordando con una sonrisa el día tan placentero que había pasado con Anthony.

Por la mañana, se habían divertido mucho en la granja de perlas cultivadas. Se habían ido en el coche de Anthony, pero después allí se habían reunido con los demás turistas.

El grupo había permanecido en silencio, escuchando las explicaciones que les daba el guía turístico, como si fueran colegiales. Pero cuando Anthony empezó a hacer preguntas, el grupo cobró vida y empezaron a conversar, reírse y tomar fotografías del sitio.

Pasaron una mañana muy agradable. Al mediodía les sirvieron unos refrescos y algo de comida, antes de llevarles a la tienda, donde él le quiso comprar algo. Ella le contestó que no quería nada, que se conformaba con estar a su lado. Y él se puso muy contento.

Cuando la excursión terminó, se fueron a comer a Cable Beach. Se sentaron en la hierba, a la sombra de algunas palmeras y hablaron de tonterías. Nada serio. Edward no salió en ningún momento en la conversación.

Después, estuvieron dando un paseo por la playa, agarrados de la mano. Para Bella fue una experiencia cálida y agradable, sin ninguna tensión sexual, aunque hubo momentos un poco tensos, en especial cuando se cruzaron con una pareja que estaban paseando desnudos.

Cable Beach era un lugar muy conocido por los nudistas, pero aquella pareja no se había escondido en las dunas, ni estaba tomando el sol discretamente en la playa. Tenían cuerpos preciosos, porque de lo contrario seguro que no los habrían mostrado con tanto orgullo.

—Justo lo que necesito —comentó Anthony.

—Te gusta ella, ¿verdad? —bromeó Bella, tratando de liberar la tensión.

—No, él —le contestó, también en broma.

Los dos se echaron a reír y la pareja los miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Bella sonrió al recordar aquella escena.

—Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho —le dijo Carlisle—, lo que está claro es que él te está haciendo feliz. Lo cual me alegra.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que es un hombre?

—Querida, estás hablando con el viejo Carlisle. Si alguien sabe lo que alegra el corazón de una mujer, ese soy yo. Hablando de mujeres, ¿te importaría quedarte en el barco esta noche?

Bella no supo qué contestar. Anthony le había invitado a cenar esa noche.

—Está bien, está bien, no tienes que decírmelo —dijo Carlisle—. Tu novio y tú ya habéis hecho planes para esta noche. Tendremos que llegar a un acuerdo.

—¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

—¿Es un turista?

—¿Quién?

—Tu novio, ¿es un turista?

—Sí… —no estaba dispuesta a decirle a Carlisle quién era.

—¿Sabes dónde se está alojando?

—Sí, en los apartamentos Roebuck Bay. ¿Por qué?

—Llamaré ahora mismo desde el móvil y lo arreglaremos —sacó el teléfono, y empezó a marcar el número—. ¿Cómo se llama?

Bella se mordió el labio. Carlisle frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente.

—¡No me digas que es el hermano de tu ex!

Su cara la delató. Carlisle apagó el móvil.

—Bella, Bella… si lo que contaste de tu ex es cierto, estás jugando con fuego. Esa es la trama típica de las tragedias griegas.

—No me estoy acostando con él.

—Quieres decir que no todavía. Pero reconozco esa cara en una mujer.

—¿Qué cara?

—La de que está loco por mí y yo por él.

—¿Tanto se me nota?

—Sí.

—Es una situación difícil —admitió ella, suspirando—. Me ha dicho que me quiere más que a nadie en este mundo.

—Mmm. Buena táctica. Yo algunas veces también la he utilizado.

—No es una táctica, Carlisle. Anthony no es un mentiroso, como su hermano. Si lo fuera, me hubiera dicho que se había enamorado de mí nada más verme y me habría llevado a la cama. Yo le he dicho que no sé cuál de los dos me atrae y él me ha contestado que no me preocupe, que confía de todas maneras en que lo elija a él. La verdad, Carlisle, es el hombre de mi vida. Pero yo no sé si sigo enamorada de Edward. Edward no es un hombre al que se le pueda olvidar fácilmente.

—Los monstruos son difíciles de olvidar —comentó Carlisle—. Son criaturas fascinantes.

Bella se estremeció. Carlisle tenía razón. Edward la había dejado fascinada desde el principio. Pero aquella fascinación la había impedido ver el hombre tal y como era. Le había impedido ver al monstruo.

—Lo que no sé es si lo que siento por Anthony es real o sólo una ilusión.

—¿Me equivoco si digo que deseas a los dos hermanos?

—Suena horrible cuando lo dices, pero así es. Aunque me gusta mucho más Anthony. Es un hombre mucho más dulce y suave.

—Escucha, Bella, yo creo que lo que tienes que hacer es acostarte con él. Te aseguro que a la mañana siguiente sabrás cuál de los dos hermanos te gusta más, fuera y dentro de la cama. Un hombre dice mucho de sí mismo cuando hace el amor.

—¿Tú crees?

—Lo sé. ¿Quieres que llame a Anthony y le invite a pasar una noche en el Zephyr, junto a una chica encantadora? Pondré sábanas limpias en la cama —añadió, sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

Bella no sabía qué contestar. Decirle a Carlisle que sí, era como estar invitando a Anthony a acostarse con ella.

—Siempre tienes la opción de decirle que no —le dijo Carlisle, al ver la cara de pánico que ponía—. Es un barco muy grande. Le estás invitando a compartir la belleza de la noche, nada más. Déjaselo eso claro, antes de que suba a bordo. Si dices que es como dices que es, te respetará, ¿no crees?

Claro que lo creía. Anthony no era como Edward. No era un monstruo.

—Está bien —le contestó—. Llámale.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Carlisle le dijo que Anthony iba a ir.

A las siete y media de la tarde, Anthony estaba subiendo de la lancha al barco. No llevaba mucha ropa encima, pensó Bella, con un nudo en la garganta al observarlo subir. Tan sólo unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta y zapatillas de playa.

Ella tampoco llevaba mucha ropa encima, aunque tenía algunos vestidos más en su camarote. Los pantalones cortos de color rosa eran tan cortos que tan sólo le tapaban el trasero. La camiseta era bastante ancha, estampada, con lo que disimulaba bien sus pechos sin sujetador, que cada vez sentía más vulnerables.

—Gracias, Carlisle —gritó Anthony, cuando la lancha se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la playa. A continuación la miró a ella y levantó dos bolsas de plástico que llevaba en la mano.

—Comida china —le dijo sonriendo—. Y champán. El mejor.

—No deberías haberte molestado —le dijo, tratando de responder su sonrisa, sin conseguirlo. Porque en aquel momento, Anthony había respondido igual que su hermano. Edward siempre compraba lo mejor.

—¿Por qué no? Te mereces lo mejor.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Eso no se lo hubiera dicho Edward. Compraba lo mejor, sólo para mostrar su superioridad, nada más.

Esa vez, sí pudo sonreír.

—Me refiero a la comida china, tonto. Había pensado en hacer la cena yo.

—Esta noche no. Esta noche sólo quiero que descanses y te relajes.

Al oír aquellas palabras, se puso tensa. Quería aclarar las cosas, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Anthony —empezó a decir—, no quiero que pienses que te he invitado para… para…

—Oye, oye. Te dije que te relajaras, nada más. No te preocupes, que no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras hacer.

—Ese es el problema —murmuró ella—. Porque es lo que quiero que hagas…

Su mirada se ensombreció.

—Ojalá no hubieras dicho eso…

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella—. Dios, esto es horroroso.

—No, no es horroroso —Anthony puso las bolsas de plástico en el suelo y se dirigió hacia ella, poniéndole las manos en los hombros—. Es inevitable —murmuró. Y la abrazó, besándola en la boca, tapándole la vista de la luna, transportándola a otro mundo, mientras le introducía la lengua en su boca y apretaba su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Ella reaccionó de la misma manera que el día anterior. Un fuerte sentimiento de necesidad la asedió.

—No —se quejó, cuando apartó la boca para respirar un poco.

—¿No, qué? —susurré él, besándole la cara y por el cuello.

—No pares.

Anthony se echó a reír, le agarró la camiseta y se la quitó, tirándola a la cubierta.

La brisa en sus pechos desnudos fue una experiencia muy excitante. Al sentir sus ojos en ellos, se le aceleró el corazón. Al sentir sus manos en ellos, se obnubiló. Al sentir su boca en ellos, perdió la cabeza.

Edward. Anthony. Qué más daba quién fuese, si la hacía sentir de aquella manera. Porque lo único que quería era que su lengua le siguiera acariciando los pezones, que se los mordiera con sus dientes, que se los chupara con sus labios.

Bella se quejo cuando él apartó la boca y empezó a besarle el estómago. Luego se arrodillé y le quitó los pantalones cortos, dejándola completamente desnuda.

Tiró los pantalones al mismo sitio que había tirado la camiseta y de pronto se encontró apoyada en el mástil, desnuda y jadeante. Anthony estaba de rodillas, apartándole las piernas, acariciándole y besándole los muslos, sabiendo dónde tenía que morder, chupar, hasta que llegó un momento que creyó perder la cabeza.

Sus manos se agarraron a las cuerdas que había a su lado y gimió de placer, arqueó su cuerpo y le temblaron las piernas. Cerró los ojos tratando de no alcanzar el clímax. Y cuando estaba a punto de caerse en el abismo del éxtasis, él se levantó, la agarró en brazos y la sentó en la barandilla del barco.

Abrió los ojos y vio que se quitaba los pantalones y la camiseta. La cicatriz brilló a la luz de la luna. Pero no fue su cicatriz la que le hizo abrir la boca.

Cuando se puso entre sus piernas, Bella tragó saliva y jadeó cuando entró dentro de ella.

Bella empezó a gritar, empujando su cuerpo contra el de él hasta que alcanzó el clímax, apoyándose después en su hombro. Anthony la abrazó y al cabo de un rato la agarró en brazos y sin que sus cuerpos se separaran, la llevó a la parte de abajo del barco.

—¿Aquí? —le preguntó, senalando con la cabeza el camarote de Carlisle.

Ella asintió y juntos se tumbaron en la cama, quedando Bella debajo de él, con sus piernas enroscadas a su cintura.

Bella sentía perfectamente que él no había terminado, porque lo sentía todavía excitado en su interior. Aquello le gustó. Nunca antes había experimentado tal deseo habiendo pasado tan poco tiempo del último éxtasis. Pero parecía que su cuerpo deseaba ardientemente a Anthony y quería que él continuara.

Bella quería que se moviera, sentir su cuerpo dentro de ella, más y más dentro cada vez. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, separé los labios y su boca y su garganta se secaron.

Anthony estaba encima de ella, con los codos apoyados a cada lado de la cabeza, con las manos agarrándole la cara.

—Déjame a mí —le dijo, besándole los labios.

Bella abrió la boca y le invitó a entrar en ella.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron. Anthony repitió la acción una y otra vez, hasta que ella ya no pudo resistir más y levantó sus caderas, en un esfuerzo por que él entrara más dentro. Jadeando, levantó las manos y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza, abrió los ojos, suplicando que apagara de una vez el fuego que la consumía.

Al cabo de un rato, Anthony apartó la boca y empezó a moverse, haciendo lo que ella había esperado todo el tiempo que hiciera, pero muy lentamente. Se sintió flotar en un mar de placeres, como si estuviera deslizándose sobre las olas.

Poco a poco, sin embargo, el mar se fue agitando cada vez más. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda y arqueó su cuerpo.

—¡Oh! —gritó ella, cuando sintió sus espasmos dentro de su cuerpo.

—Bella —susurró Anthony, antes de caer, saciado, sobre ella.

Ella no pudo responderle. Se agarró a él y movió sus caderas, provocando su placer.

Al cabo del rato, los dos seguían tumbados, Bella debajo de él, sintiendo su peso y su sexo dentro de ella.

De pronto pensó que así era cómo las mujeres descuidadas quedaban embarazadas sin quererlo, dejándose llevar por el calor del momento.

Pero qué momento. Aunque hubiera querido, no habría podido parar. De todas maneras, era imposible que se hubiera quedado embarazada.

Bella murmuró su nombre y le besó el hombro.

—Anthony…

Sí, era Anthony a quien ella quería.

No Edward.

Anthony.


	12. Chapter 12

Chicas me tienen abandonada con sus reviews ... comenten para saber q historia quieren que siga adaptando... nenas

Y dejen sus recomendaciones que hice bien y que hice mal en la historia...

Capítulo 11

—No, por favor —le dijo Anthony, apartando su cuerpo, cuando Bella intentó tocarle la cicatriz con el dedo.

—Pero si no me parece que sea horrible, ni nada parecido —murmuró ella—. Nada de ti es horrible.

Estaban tumbados en la cubierta de babor, al lado del timón. Bella había subido unas colchonetas, donde estaban tumbados, viendo las estrellas. Anthony estaba tumbado de espaldas y ella de costado, apoyada en un codo.

—Quiero mirar todo tu cuerpo —murmuró ella, con voz ronca—. Tocarlo, besarlo…

Bella había querido hacer todo eso mientras se estaban duchando juntos, pero el espacio era muy reducido para ello. Anthony era un hombre grande y al final se tuvieron que duchar por separado, con lo cual todas las fantasías que Bella se había imaginado tuvo que dejarlas para otra ocasión.

Pero en aquellos momentos tenía a Anthony a su entera disposición.

Anthony se quejó, cuando ella acercó su mano a su sexo. Una vez más se acordó de Edward.

Edward nunca se había quejado cuando habían hecho el amor. Nunca había hecho ningún ruido. Los quejidos, los jadeos, los suspiros, había sido ella la que los había exclamado. Bella decidió que le gustaba oír a Anthony quejarse y empezó a provocarle.

Empezó a acariciarle con la uña todo el cuerpo, muy suavemente. Al oír su quejido, Bella sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Empezó a tocarle de nuevo, pero esa vez no con las uñas. Primero le acarició con los dedos y luego con la mano, jugueteando con su sexo, atormentándole.

Al oír los quejidos de placer de Anthony, Bella se excitó. Sintió fuego entre sus piernas y sus pezones se endurecieron, impacientes por que alguien se los acariciara. Se puso encima de él y los restregó contra su pecho, moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Oyó sus jadeos, sintió la excitación de su sexo y se dejó llevar por sus emociones.

Los dos alcanzaron el clímax al mismo tiempo, sin que él le pusiera una mano encima.

Pasados los minutos, Bella seguía tumbada a su lado, aturdida. Anthony estaba refrescándola con una toalla humedecida que había traído del baño. Cuando vio que su cuerpo se estremecía, la tapó con una sábana y la abrazó.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, con mucha amabilidad.

—No sé… —se sentía como si se estuviera deshaciendo. Era sorprendente, pero todavía lo deseaba, quería seguir haciéndole cosas, cosas que nunca había pensado hacer con Edward y cosas que nunca había hecho. ¡Dios mío, se había convertido en una ninfómana!

—No sientas vergüenza, Bella —le murmuró—. Lo que has hecho ha sido maravilloso. A mí me gustó. A ti te gustó. Y eso es porque los dos nos queremos.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y vio que lo que decía era verdad.

—Me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento que te vi —confesó Anthony.

Los ojos de Bella se arrasaron de lágrimas, al recordar esas mismas palabras en boca de Edward. La diferencia era que Edward no había sido sincero.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Nunca he dicho algo tan en serio en mi vida. Dime que tú también me quieres, Bella.

—¡Oh Anthony! —exclamó ella, agarrándose a su cuello—. Te quiero —sollozó—. Te quiero tanto como a mi vida, tanto que me asusto yo misma.

—Yo también siento lo mismo por ti. Sólo quiero amarte y cuidar de ti. Te lo digo de verdad.

—Yo te creo. Tú nunca harías lo que hizo tu hermano. Nunca me mentirías —se agarró a él y le besó el pecho, el cuello, la barbilla.

—Bella…

—¿Sí? —lo miró, sonriendo y vio que estaba muy serio—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

No dijo una palabra, pero parecía que algo le atormentaba. Bella supo que estaba pensando en Edward. Le había dicho que no le preocupaba su hermano, pero ella sabía que sí le preocupaba. Pero ella ya había decidido qué hacer con Edward.

—No pienses en Edward esta noche, Anthony —le aconsejó—. Ya hablaremos de él más tarde.

—Mas tarde —repitió él—. El problema es que tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar de él.

—¿Qué quieres, que vayamos ahora mismo y se lo digamos a Edward?

Su cuerpo se estremeció. Bella le dio un beso en la boca.

—Como tú dijiste —le susurró—. Llevo seis meses sin aparecer. No creo que unas semanas más importen mucho —pero ella ya estaba haciendo planes para poner fin a aquella desaparición y a su matrimonio.

—Puede que tengas razón. Lo que pasa es que…

—¿Qué?

—¿Te das cuenta de que no nos hemos puesto ningún preservativo, Bella? Puedo asegurarte que no te he contagiado ninguna enfermedad, pero no sé si no te habré dejado embarazada.

—Ya lo había pensado. Pero no creo, porque hace un par de días que tuve la regla.

—¿No estás tomando nada?

—No. Antes tomaba la píldora, pero dejé de tomarla cuando abandoné a Edward. No quería tener hijos —le dijo con amargura, recordando que le había dicho que quería tenerla para él sólo.

—Pues yo si quiero tener hijos contigo, Bella —le aseguró Anthony—. Y cuanto antes mejor.

—¿No quieres esperar a que nos casemos?

—No —contestó él.

—Un bebé —musitó ella, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago—. No creo que me haya quedado embarazada esta noche. A lo mejor dentro de unos días es posible.

Anthony le acarició el cuello, bajando poco a poco su mano hasta ponérsela en sus pechos.

—Entonces dentro de unos días haremos otra vez el amor toda la noche —le prometió—. Bésame, Bella. Bésame todo el cuerpo. Llévame a ese sitio donde nada existe más que tú y yo.

Y empezó a besarle todo el cuerpo, hasta que él empezó a gemir de placer otra vez.

—Me encanta que me hagas eso —susurró, acariciándole con una mano el pelo—. ¡Cómo me gusta! ¿Me quieres? No pares… no pares…

Pero ella paró. No por mucho tiempo. Sólo para ponerse encima de él y llevarlo al mundo perfecto donde sólo ellos dos, juntos, existían.

Y fue perfecto.

Bella recordó lo que le había dicho Carlisle, de que a la mañana siguiente de una noche de pasión, sabría a cual de los dos prefería. Para ella ya no había ninguna duda. Estaba enamorada de Anthony. El era la realidad, sus sentimientos por Edward la ilusión. Edward sólo era el capricho de una jovencita que cayó en las garras de un hombre dominante y muy atractivo.

Pero había dejado de tener el poder sobre ella que tenía. Estaba segura. Se había enamorado de Anthony, que tenía las mismas virtudes que su hermano y ninguno de sus defectos.

—Oh Anthony —le susurró, encima de él—. Mi amor… Anthony le dio la vuelta y se puso encima, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—Te quiero —murmuró y le abrazó—. Te quiero —repitió, y se quedó dormida en sus brazos.


	13. Chapter 13

Nenas les tengo noticias ya termine la proxima historia que publicare... es muy muy buena y espero que la acepten jeje y aqui vA el capitulo 12 ya csii el finas veamos que va a hacer bella... al fin quien ganara su amor edward su marido patan o anthony su hermoso hombre perfecto

Capítulo 12

—¿Qué tal anoche? —le preguntó Carlisle, cuando la fue a recoger al día siguiente para ir a trabajar.

—Muy bien —le contestó Bella.

—Pues a juzgar por el aspecto que tenía ese pobre hombre esta mañana, yo diría que más que muy bien. ¿Vas a salir con él esta noche?

—Sí.

—Pues espero que le dejes dormir un poco. Porque todos tenemos un límite. Sobre todos cuando pasamos de los treinta. No como los más jóvenes que pueden cumplir cada diez minutos.

—¡Carlisle! —protestó ella, fingiendo haberse sorprendido. Poco se podía imaginar que Anthony podría haber dejado en ridículo a cualquiera de esos jovencitos. Lo cierto es que cuando ya amanecía parecía un poco cansado. Después de dejarla en casa, se había vuelto a su apartamento a dormir un poco. Ella había intentado hacer lo mismo, pero se despertó a las dos horas, con la mente llena de planes para el día siguiente.

—Espero que hayas tenido cuidado —le dijo Carlisle.

—¿Cuidado? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que no conoces bien a ese Anthony. Es decir, sólo sabes lo que él te ha contado. He conocido a un montón de jovencitas que me han contado historias increíbles sólo porque están lejos de su hogar. —Anthony nunca me mentiría —le aseguró.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

—No digas que no te lo advertí.

—No te preocupes.

—Hay mujeres que nunca aprenden —murmuró él.

—Eso no es justo. Anthony no es como Edward. Tú mismo dijiste que podría aprender mucho si me acostaba con él. Y fue lo que hice. Ahora sé lo que es amor. Sé lo que quiero en mi vida y sé qué hombre quiero. He estado huyendo toda mi vida de esas dos cosas y es tiempo de parar un poco. Lo cual me recuerda que te tengo que pedir un favor, Carlisle.

—¿Qué favor? —le preguntó, con gesto de cansancio.

—Le voy a decir a Anthony que te ha salido un viaje mañana y que me vas a venir a recoger a las nueve y media.

—¿Por qué? ¿Dónde vas a ir?

—A Brisbane, a pedirle a Edward el divorcio.

—¿Sin decírselo a su hermano?

—Sí.

Carlisle movió de lado a lado la cabeza.

—Las mentiras siempre se descubren, Bella.

—No es con mala intención.

—Da igual.

—¿Me vas a hacer ese favor, o no?

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? No entiendo qué pinto yo en todo ese asunto. Dile a Anthony lo que quieras, seguro que no nos vamos a encontrar.

—Podrías encontrártelo por casualidad.

—Entonces lo que quieres es que desaparezca ese día, ¿no?

—Sí. Y también podrías llevarme al aeropuerto —el viaje en avión y una noche a Brisbane iban a dejarla sin un céntimo.

—¿A las nueve y media?

—Sí.

—Está bien.

—¡Eres un cielo, Carlisle!

—Un idiota. ¿Cuándo tienes pensado volver?

—Al día siguiente, te lo prometo.

Nada más salir de su boca esa mentira, Bella se sintió culpable. Estaba en la cama con Anthony, en su apartamento, su cuerpo todavía sudoroso, después de haber hecho el amor, cuando le contó los planes que tenía para el día siguiente.

—¿Estás fuera todo el día? —le preguntó Anthony, un poco desilusionado.

—Me temo que sí.

—¿Y mañana por la noche? ¿No puedes venir a cenar?

—No lo sé. Los lunes no hacemos excursiones con el barco para ver las puestas de sol, así que como salimos de día, volvemos bastante tarde. No te aseguro nada. Te llamaré cuando regrese, ¿vale? —de todas maneras tenía pensado llamarle desde Brisbane, después de haber visto a Edward. Lo tenía que hacer si no quería dejarlo preocupado, porque no iba a volver a Broome hasta el martes.

—Bueno, si no hay más remedio —le contestó.

Era horrible mentir a una persona que amas. Pero ya lo había hecho. A la larga iba a ser lo mejor.

—¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta por Broome? —le sugirió—. Si bajas ahora a recepción, puedes reservar un billete. O a lo mejor no. Es un poco tarde.

En el reloj de pared eran las nueve y media. Anthony la había llevado a su apartamento porque iba a cocinar él la cena, pero antes de probar un solo bocado, habían terminado en la cama.

—No me apetece mucho. Me quedaré por aquí, haciendo cualquier cosa, viendo las fotos de los dinosaurios.

—Te advierto que las que te enseñan no son de verdad. Son copias. Las de verdad están bajo el agua. Algunas veces se pueden ver, cuando la marea está baja.

—Da igual. Sólo quiero ver lo grandes que son. ¿Te apetece algo de comer?

—¿De verdad sabes cocinar?

—¿Lo dudas?

—No he conocido nunca a un hombre que supiera cocinar.

—Querrás decir Edward, supongo —le dijo él.

—Ni mis hermanos.

—No soy un especialista, pero puedo hacer un filete a la plancha y una ensalada.

De pronto empezó a sonar el teléfono del salón. Anthony se sobresaltó.

—¿Quién te puede llamar? —le preguntó.

—No tengo ni idea.

—¿Quieres que responda yo? —se ofreció ella—. Tengo que ir al cuarto de baño.

—No. no, responderé yo —echó para atrás la sábana y saltó de la cama. Abrió las puertas correderas que separaban el salón del dormitorio y se fue hacia el teléfono.

—¿Sí? —respondió, cuando levantó el auricular, limitándose a escuchar durante un rato.

—Sí, hace muy buen tiempo por aquí —continuó diciendo, al cabo de un rato—. No… no, tardaré todavía en volver. Te llamaré cuando sepa qué día voy. Sí, sí, yo lo sé. Adiós.

Y colgó el teléfono.

—¿Quién era?

—¿Qué?

—Que quién era.

—Mi secretaria. Quería saber cuándo voy a volver a Brisbane. La había llamado para decirle que me iba a quedar unos días más.

—¿Te necesitan en el trabajo?

—Pueden arreglárselas sin mí. Tengo una buena plantilla —volvió a la cama y se sentó en el borde, dejando una mano sobre su mejilla.

—Ahora que he encontrado al amor de mi vida, no quiero volver tan pronto a Brisbane. Te quiero para mí solo un poco más de tiempo.

Bella pensó que era una ironía que le dijera las mismas palabras que le había dicho una vez Edward, pero con una intención diferente.

—Lo que quieres es dejarme embarazada —le dijo, poniéndole la mano encima de la suya y sonriendo.

—¿Te importa?

—En absoluto. Es lo que siempre he querido. Ser madre.

—Serás una madre maravillosa.

Le agarró la mano y se la besó.

—Y tú a quien más quiero —murmuró—, serás un padre maravilloso.

—Eso espero —le dijo.

De pronto se acordó de las palabras de Carlisle, sobre que no conocía demasiado a Anthony.

—No hay ninguna razón por la que no lo puedas ser, Anthony.

—La verdad es que no. Mi padre fue un buen padre, así que puedo seguir su ejemplo. Estaba pensando más en si podemos tener un hijo tú y yo. No todo el mundo puede tener un hijo, sólo porque se lo proponga.

—Eso es cierto. Pero los dos estamos sanos. Yo soy joven. Dicen que cuando eres joven eres más fértil.

—Eso es verdad.

—Además, no hay prisa. No importa si no me quedo embarazada ahora mismo. Yo te quiero, Anthony, pero nos acabamos de conocer. Sé que parece como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Por lo menos así es como yo me siento. Pero lo cierto es que hace tan sólo unos días, no sabíamos nada el uno del otro.

—No, eso no es verdad. Yo sabía de tu existencia, Bella.

Bella empezó a palidecer.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Durante un momento, temió que le dijera algo que echara por la borda toda su felicidad, todo su amor. No lo hubiera podido soportar. Menos después de lo que Edward le había hecho.

—Nada malo —insistió, mientras le acariciaba las manos—. Sólo que sabía que en alguna parte había una chica como tú esperándome. Por eso no he querido casarme nunca. Estaba esperándote a ti, Bella. A ti y sólo a ti.

—¡Eres un cielo! —exclamó ella, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

—El cielo eres tú, querida —murmuró él, dándole un beso en la boca—. Te quiero. Recuérdalo siempre.

La volvió a besar. Fue el beso más dulce que le habían dado en su vida. Le tranquilizó el alma y le excitó el cuerpo. De pronto sintió que lo necesitaba como no había necesitado a nadie antes, necesitaba que le demostrase su amor, que le dejara claro que él era el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de sus días.

Pasaron bastantes horas antes de que se pudieran comer el filete y la ensalada.

Anthony la dejó en casa a las ocho y media del día siguiente, con lo que tuvo tiempo suficiente para ducharse y cambiarse. Carlisle la iba a ir a buscar a las nueve y media. Llegó a la hora acordada y le sobró bastante tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto.

Cuando tenía ya la tarjeta de embarque en la mano y el viaje a Brisbane se había convertido ya en realidad, logró calmarse un poco. Sin embargo, sabía que se iba a tener que enfrentar a Edward y ése era un trago bastante duro. Se tomó un café, pero no le sirvió de nada. Estaba como petrificada. Tan sólo recordándose una y otra vez que tarde o temprano lo tenía que hacer, logró subir al avión.

Cuando aterrizó en Darwin y se enteró que el avión que la tenía que llevar a Brisbane venía con cuarenta minutos de retraso, estuvo a punto de desistir. Iba a llegar al aeropuerto de Eagle Farm por la tarde. No llegaría a Cullen Enterprises antes de las cinco de la tarde.

Seguro que Edward no habría salido de trabajar a esa hora. Los lunes, no llegaba a casa antes de las ocho. Eran los días en los que tenía que contestar todos los mensajes que se habían recibido durante el fin de semana.

Bella sentía pena por Esme los lunes. Ella tenía que quedarse a terminar lo que Anthony le había estado dictando.

Mientras estaba esperando, dirigió su mirada hacia las cabinas de teléfono, ocurriéndosele de pronto algo desconcertante. ¿Y si Edward no estaba en su despacho?

Tenía que averiguarlo cuanto antes.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cabina más cercana. Sólo tenía tres dólares en monedas. Confió en que fueran suficientes.

Esme respondió el teléfono.

—Esme, soy Bella —le dijo, con el corazón en un puño—. No puedo hablar mucho, porque no tengo mucho dinero. ¿Va a estar Edward en su despacho a las cinco?

—Sí, sí. ¿Por qué no iba a estar? ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Porque voy a ir allí a esa hora. A lo mejor un poco más tarde. Pero no le digas nada, ¿me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

—Gracias, Esme. Tengo que colgar, se me acaba el dinero.

Bella colgó el teléfono, con manos temblorosas.

Se sintió enferma.

Edward estaba allí.

No tenía ninguna excusa para no ir.

Oh, Dios…


	14. Chapter 14

chicas me abandonaron no tengo reviews porq no me avisan que quieren yyy y tengo la proxima historia comenten...

Capítulo 13

Cuando el avión aterrizó en Brisbane, Bella ya casi no podía soportar los nervios. Nada más bajar, se fue a los servicios y vomitó.

Estaba completamente pálida y las piernas le temblaban. Se echó un poco de agua por la cara y se sintió un poco mejor. Se miró al espejo y vio que tenía ojeras. Se apoyó en el lavabo y bajó un poco la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien, querida?

Bella levantó la cabeza y vio a una señora mayor, que la estaba mirando con cara de genuina preocupación.

—Sí —logró responder—. Estoy bien.

—Pues no lo parece.

—Estaré bien en un par de minutos.

—Supongo que no tendrás que regresar en avión hoy, ¿no?

—No. Regreso mañana.

—Pues yo antes de subirme, me tomaría una pastilla.

—Lo haré —le dijo, pensando que no había ninguna pastilla que curase lo que le aquejaba. Iba a ir a ver a Edward, su marido, el hombre del que había estado enamorada, al que había pensado podía ver sin derrumbarse… o lo que era peor, mostrar algún sentimiento por él.

Pero no estaba segura del todo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, al pensar en las múltiples posibilidades. ¿Y si cuando lo viera, volvía a sentir lo mismo que antes? ¿Y si después de verlo, dejaba de estar enamorada de Anthony?

Por sentido común, era imposible. Se había enamorado de Anthony. De eso estaba segura. Tenía todas las cualidades que ella respetaba y admiraba. Era un hombre amable, cálido, humano. Mientras que su hermano le evocaba tan sólo desprecio.

Era mejor no pensar en esas cosas, se recordó frente al espejo. Era hora de actuar. Cualquier atracción que pudiera sentir por él sería tan sólo superficial. Tenía que pensar en él sólo como si fuera un reflejo en un espejo.

El reflejo de Anthony. Podía ser idéntico a Anthony en lo físico, pero no en cuanto a su persona.

Bella se irguió y empezó a respirar hondo. Poco a poco su cabeza se fue despejando y se le fue pasando el mareo.

Puso la bolsa de viaje en el lavabo y buscó un cepillo y el maquillaje. Minutos más tarde, tenía mejor aspecto. Mucho mejor. Se había recogido el pelo, se había pintado los ojos y también los labios.

Parecía cinco años mayor.

Una pena no tener ropa más elegante. Unos vaqueros y una camiseta roja, no era la indumentaria con la que pudiera sentirse con poder. Podría haber ido a su armario y elegido un Chanel. Con ese vestido habría tenido poder.

Poder…

Aquella era la palabra que más preocupaba a Bella.

No amor. Poder. Sabía que era a Anthony a quien amaba, no a Edward. Pero Edward había tenido mucho poder sobre ella, el poder de su personalidad, de su sensualidad, de su crueldad. Todo lo que ella odiaba en aquellos momentos, la habían tenido esclavizada sus sentidos y su voluntad. Había sido como plastilina en sus manos.

Pero eso ya pertenecía al pasado, razonó, mientras salía del lavabo y se iba a tomar un taxi. Se había convertido en una persona diferente, después de seis meses alejada de él. Se había hecho más fuerte, más independiente, más segura. Sabía lo que quería en su vida. Y no era Edward. Era un marido inútil y hubiera sido un padre inútil, mientras que Anthony sería el hombre perfecto en ambos sentidos.

Bella entró llena de coraje y resolución en el vestíbulo del rascacielos sede de Cullen Enterprises. Nada más atravesar las puertas, sintió que esos sentimientos empezaban a desaparecer.

Varios empleados que ella conocía de vista, estaban esperando a tomar el ascensor. La jornada de trabajo había terminado. Todos se quedaron mirando con cara de sorpresa a Bella.

Aquellas miradas la hicieron sentirse más nerviosa. Dirigiéndoles una sonrisa, salió del ascensor y recorrió el pasillo enmoquetado que daba al despacho de Edward.

La falsa muestra de confianza en sí misma, tuvo un efecto positivo en Bella. Empezó a sentirse más segura, a cada paso que daba. No estaba fingiendo. Era un sentimiento muy gratificante, justo en el momento perfecto.

Aquel edificio, con su elegancia y magnificencia, había tenido un efecto sorprendente en ella. Le había impresionado el estilo de vida de Edward.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a unas puertas dobles de color gris, con un interfono de seguridad en la pared. Antes de las cinco, esas puertas siempre estaban abiertas de par en par, por las que se accedía a la recepción, donde había una rubia impresionante de treinta y muchos años, cuyo trabajo consistía en entretener a los ejecutivos que iban a ver al siempre atareado jefe de Cullen Enterprises. Bella siempre había estado celosa de Gloria, hasta que se enteró de que la recepcionista estaba casada y tenía tres hijos.

Cuando Bella pulsó el interfono, empezó a sentir nervios en el estómago, que logró controlar bastante bien.

La voz de Esme se oyó con claridad.

—Eres tú, Bella?

—Sí.

—La puerta está abierta. Entra.

La recepción estaba medio a oscuras y la mesa semicircular de Gloria vacía. Todo estaba en silencio, lo cual era un poco enervante.

Tragó saliva y cerró la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de Esme. De nuevo aparecieron sus temores, los mismos por los que había tEsmeo que huir de allí.

Pidió a Dios no sentir nada por Edward, aparte de desprecio. Pero por encima de todo, pidió a Dios que él le concediera el divorcio.

—Empezaba a pensar que te habías marchado otra vez —le dijo Esme, cuando al fin llegó a su despacho.

—No he hecho este viaje para huir otra vez. ¿Está Edward en su despacho?

—Sí.

—Oh —iba a tener que verlo—. No… no te vayas Esme. Quédate por si acaso te necesito. Prométemelo.

—¿Es que tienes miedo de Edward?

—¿No crees que tengo razones para temerle? Es un hombre despiadado, Esme. Tú debes saberlo, mejor que nadie. No es un hombre que sea capaz de perdonar, ni de olvidar —dijo con amargura, pensando en la relación con su madre y con su hermano, la forma en que había cortado con ellos—. Debe estar muy enfadado conmigo. Seguro que me odia.

Esme estaba frunciendo el ceño y moviendo de lado a lado la cabeza.

—Edward no te odia, Bella. Y no seria capaz jamás de hacerte daño.

—Eso era lo que yo pensaba. Como también pensaba que estaba enamorado de mí. Pero he aprendido a no fijarme sólo en la fachada.

Esme suspiró.

—Eso espero, querida, eso espero.

Bella notó la ambivalencia tan extraña en la respuesta que dio Esme.

—Yo siempre pensé que no te gustaba Edward —le dijo, en tono acusador—. Que creías que yo había cometido una estupidez casándome con él.

—He de admitir que sí.

—Entonces, no lo defiendas ahora —le recriminó Bella. Estaba harta de la gente que defendía a Edward—. ¿Sabe que estoy aquí?

—¡Cómo lo va a saber!

—Pues porque se lo hayas dicho tú.

—No se lo he dicho.

—Mejor. Porque quiero que se lleve una sorpresa cuando me vea entrar. No quiero darle tiempo a pensar cómo me puede engañar por segunda vez.

—No creo que piense eso, Bella —le contestó Esme.

Bella la miró, se dio la vuelta y se fue al despacho de Edward, antes de tener tiempo de echarse atrás. Sin embargo, cuando Edward levantó la vista de la mesa, al verla entrar, se desinfló por completo. La miró sin inmutarse, sin ningún signo de ira.

—Vaya, vaya —murmuró él, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla de cuero y mirándola de arriba abajo—. Pero si es Bella. ¿Cómo tú por aquí? En tu carta me decías que no querías verme nunca más.

Bella tragó saliva, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. ¿Cómo era posible que después de aquel tiempo, siguiera haciéndola sentir de aquella manera?

Con sólo una mirada, estaba ya temblando. Aquello debía ser producto del recuerdo. No podía ser que siguiera enamorada de él. ¡Era imposible!

Pero estaba impresionante, sentado allí, tan guapo, con aquel traje gris de tres piezas que llevaba. Su camisa blanca resaltaba el color de su piel. Tenía un aspecto muy sofisticado y sensual.

—Yo sigo pensando lo mismo de ti —le contestó, con tono de desprecio—. Sigo pensando que eres un canalla sin escrúpulos. Pero desde que te dejé, he aprendido algunas cosas. Y una de ellas es que uno tiene que enfrentarse a los problemas. Que es lo que tú eres para mí. Un problema. Quiero el divorcio. Voy a poner esto en manos de un buen abogado. Así que será mejor que no intentes ninguno de tus trucos.

—Quieres divorciarte —repitió él, enarcando las cejas, antes de echarse un poco hacia delante, dirigiendo la mirada a los papeles que había encima de la mesa. Empezó a colocarlos, sin mirarla—. Muy bien, Bella —continuó, como si con él no fuera la cosa—. Si quieres divorciarte, puedes hacerlo, por mí no hay problema. ¿Es eso todo? —le preguntó, mirándola con sus ojos verde esmeralda—. ¿O quieres algo más? ¿Dinero, quizá?

—No el tuyo —le espetó. De repente, sintió deseos de hacerle daño, tanto daño como él le había hecho a ella. No podía marcharse de allí, sin más ni más. Se acercó a la mesa, apoyó sus manos y le dijo—: He encontrado al hombre que me quiere. Y me quiere de verdad. El hombre que puede darme lo que tú nunca fuiste capaz de dar. Es tan buen amante como tú, Edward. Mejor, porque cuando hace el amor piensa en la otra persona. No como tú, que sólo quieres dominar. El hombre con el que estoy es dulce y sensible. Un hombre que le gusta compartir. Y la ironía de toda esta situación, es que lo conoces, Edward. ¿No te lo imaginas? No me sorprende. Porque tú no puedes ver más allá de tus narices. Pues bien, se llama A…

No pudo continuar, al notar el perfume que procedía del cuerpo de su marido. No olía a madera de sándalo. Olía a…

—Pino —logró decir, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué?

—Que hueles a pino. Oh Dios… Oh, no… no…

Bella se apartó de la mesa, poniéndose una mano en la garganta, intentando que se le pasaran las ganas de vomitar. Aquello era un cataclismo total. Era como si una ola gigante arrastrara todos sus sueños y esperanzas.

¡Porque Anthony no existía! Lo había sabido desde el principio. Edward no tenía ningún hermano y menos un gemelo. El hombre del que ella creía se había enamorado, era el hombre que la había convencido que era diferente a su hermano, el hombre que le había inspirado aquellas fantasías sexuales, no era otro que su marido, Edward.

La magnitud de su engaño era tan grande, la actuación tan buena, que casi merecía admiración. Sin embargo había sido pérfido.

—La maldita colonia —murmuró él, mirándola a los ojos—. Déjame que te explique. Intenta entenderlo.

—¿Escuchar? —logró decirle, mirándolo con la cara llena de angustia—. ¿Entender? ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderado con los demás?

Edward se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia ella, con decisión. Bella Sintió pánico y empezó a retroceder, hasta que sus piernas golpearon una silla.

—¡Para! —le ordenó, antes de que se acercara más—. ¡Si te acercas, gritaré!

—Tienes que dejarme que te explique, Bella.

—¡No quiero escuchar! Te desprecio, mucho más de lo que te despreciaba antes. Tu arrogancia me deja atónita. Tu falta de sensibilidad es increíble. Lo que hiciste no sólo ha sido deshonesto, sino una crueldad. Has creado una ilusión, en la que me has hecho creer y caer enamorada. Pero he de confesarte que Anthony me ha hecho olvidarte. Yo ya no te quiero, Edward. Es a Anthony al que yo quiero. Y Anthony no existe. Es un mito, un hombre imaginario. ¡Todo esto es una broma!

—¡No! —le gritó Edward—. Anthony existe. Y soy yo. Mi lado bueno. El que yo era antes de que muriera mi padre, el hombre que debía haber sido antes de negarme a amar. Porque ese sentimiento lo extirpé de mi corazón, cuando vi lo que le sucedió a mi padre. Yo sé que me parezco mucho a él, tanto en el aspecto, como en la sensibilidad. El amor parecía algo incontrolable. Así que me impuse distanciarme de cualquier persona, para tomar las decisiones con mi cabeza, y no con mi corazón. En mi cabeza, me hice un esquema de la mujer con la que me quería casar. Y cuando te conocí, vi que eras como la copia que yo había imaginado. Tú crees que yo te engañé, Bella. Pero en realidad me engañé a mí mismo. Porque yo me enamoré de ti, nada más verte. Y no me he dado cuenta hasta que te fuiste de mi lado. Dios mío, casi me vuelvo loco de lo que te echaba de menos. Y de remordimiento. Tienes que creerme, Bella. Yo te quiero.

Era bueno, pensó Bella con amargura. Actuaba muy bien. Pero si de verdad la quería, tendría que haberle hablado con humildad y haberle dado un millón de disculpas. Pero no, lo único que le estaba contando eran más mentiras.

Edward no podía pensar en nadie más que en él mismo. Ella había sabido desde el principio, que no la iba a dejar irse de su lado tan fácilmente, que removería Roma con Santiago, para que volviera a su lado.

Pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que pudiera haber actuado de forma tan ridícula. Una de las razones por las que ella había creído que Anthony existía, era porque no encontraba explicación para que Edward hiciera algo así.

Lo miró y se preguntó qué es lo que esperaba conseguir, tanto en Broome como allí donde estaba en aquel momento. Todo parecía, por cómo se había comportado cuando la vio, antes de que ella se diera cuenta de quién era, que había decidido enviarla tan pronto fuera posible de vuelta a Broome, a los brazos de su alter ego. ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pensado que podría mantener esa farsa? Porque al final, se lo habría tenido que confesar.

—¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?

—Dios mío, Bella. ¿No es evidente?

—No, no, no es evidente. No sé lo que pensabas que podías ganar con esos trucos. ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme la verdad? ¿No pretenderías seguir fingiendo que eras Anthony toda la vida?

—Intenté decírtelo. Aquella noche en el barco. Pero tú… —se pasó la mano por el pelo, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su mesa de despacho—. Pero habría cavado mi tumba, si te lo hubiera dicho en aquel momento.

Bella se enrojeció al pensar en las cosas que había hecho con él aquella noche. Todo por amor. Y sin ninguna medida anticonceptiva.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —suspiró, al recordarlo—. ¡Ese era tu plan! Dejarme embarazada. Querías que volviera contigo. Y para eso querías que siguiera acostándome con Anthony. Así no habría tenido más remedio que volver contigo.

—Ese no era mi plan original —protestó él—. Por favor, Bella, trata de entenderme. Si hubiera ido con mi yo verdadero a verte, no habrías querido hablar conmigo. Aunque te hubiera dicho que te quería y que te necesitaba, no me habrías creído.

—¿Te puedes imaginar por qué? Que Dios te perdone, Edward. Eres más perverso de lo que yo pensaba. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieres.

Se sintió tan desconsolada, que se echó a llorar. Cuando Edward fue a estrecharla entre sus brazos, ella lo apartó de forma violenta, dándole golpes en la cara, los hombros, el pecho, insultándolo y diciéndole cosas horribles.

Edward ni siquiera trató de protegerse. Al cabo de un rato, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Retrocedió unos pasos, abrió los ojos y vio las marcas que le había hecho en la cara y la sangre que le salía por la comisura de los labios.

—Oh… —exclamó. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Esme se levantó de su sitio, cuando vio a Bella pasar corriendo.

—¡Bella, espera! —le dijo.

—Déjala que se vaya, Esme —le dijo Edward—. Es inútil.

Pero Esme no le obedeció. Se fue tras la mujer de su jefe, metiéndose con ella en el ascensor y pulsando el botón con el que se cerraban las puertas, antes de que Bella pudiera protestar.

—No quiero hablar contigo —sollozó Bella, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas—. Cuando te llamé el otro día, me mentiste. Dijiste que Edward estaba en Brisbane, y no era cierto. Estaba en Broome. Y también Nigel. Por eso ha vuelto tan pronto Edward. Porque su avión estaba en el aeropuerto de Broome. Y le dijiste a Edward que yo iba a venir hoy.

—También te mentí el otro día. Y te juro que me costó bastante. Pero me pillaste por sorpresa y no tenía otra opción. Además, pensé que era una mentira piadosa que iba en tu interés. Pero hoy yo no te he mentido. No le dije a Edward que ibas a venir. Sólo en el Concorde habría tardado menos en llegar que tú desde Darwin. Salió de Broome, nada más marcharte tú.

—¿Entonces quién se lo dijo?

—Tu jefe.

—¿Carlisle? No te creo. ¿Estaba pagando a Carlisle para que me espiara?

—No. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? —le recriminó Esme—. Estás exagerando un poco las cosas. Sé que lo que te hizo no está bien. Pero cuando lo decidió, no se lo pudimos quitar de la cabeza. Es un hombre. Y a los hombres les gusta más actuar que hablar. Lo único que quería era redimirse y conquistarte otra vez.

—¿Y cómo averiguó que estaba en Broome?

—Se lo dijo uno de tus hermanos. Pete. Llamó un día y dijo que ya era hora de que solucionaseis este asunto.

Bella suspiró. Nunca les había contado a sus hermanos toda la historia. Simplemente les dijo que su matrimonio no iba bien y que quería separarse de su marido durante un tiempo. Les pidió que no le dijeran a nadie dónde estaba, mientras estaba embarcada, y ellos se lo prometieron. Pero al parecer pensaban que aquella promesa dejaba de tener validez cuando ella regresó a Australia.

—Cuando Edward se enteró dónde estabas, quiso ir inmediatamente, pero temía cómo le ibas a recibir. Así que se le ocurrió lo del hermano gemelo. Yo le advertí que aquello era una locura, pero no me escuchó.

—¿Te contó sus planes? —le preguntó Bella, mirándola con cierto tono de sorpresa y sospecha. Porque Esme estaba más guapa. Ya no parecía la mujer entrada en años que había parecido seis meses antes. Iba mejor vestida y parecía más joven.

—Sí —admitió Esme.

—¿No es un poco extraño? —le preguntó Bella, un poco tensa. Edward no estaba acostumbrado a dar demasiadas confianzas.

—No tienes razón para preocuparte por una posible relación entre Edward y yo, Bella. Edward te quiere a ti y sólo a ti. Pero nuestra relación ha cambiado desde que tuvo el accidente. Porque él ha cambiado. Y mucho.

—¿Te refieres al accidente en el que le atropelló un camión?

—Sí. Fue una semana después de que tú te fueras, el día que el detective le dijo que no había rastro de ti. Hasta ese momento, Edward se había mostrado tan duro como el acero, pretendiendo que para él el que le hubieras dejado, no le importaba, poniendo disculpas de que te encontrabas un poco mal. Pero de pronto se debió dar cuenta de que ibas en serio, que no ibas a volver con él. Y se derrumbó. Fue terrible. Yo intenté convencerle para que no se marchara a casa en coche ese día. Le dije que se viniera a casa. Pero me dijo que quería estar solo para pensar. Según los que vieron el accidente, él arremetió contra el camión. No fue culpa del conductor del camión.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Quiere decir que… que…?

—No, no creo que intentara suicidarse. Estaba tenso y distraído. Pero estuvo a punto de morir.

—¡A punto de morir! —tardó varios segundos en asimilar aquellas palabras, pero cuando lo hizo palideció.

—Todavía lo quieres, ¿no es verdad? —le preguntó Esme.

Bella estuvo a punto de negarlo. Pero no pudo. Porque Edward era Anthony y era a Anthony a quien ella quería. Era imposible amar una parte de una persona, sin amar la otra.

—Sí —le contestó, con resignación—. Supongo que si.

—Entonces vuelve y díselo.

—¡No!

—Bella, no tires piedras contra tu tejado. Edward ha cambiado mucho. Ya no es el mismo. Incluso se ha puesto en contacto con su madre. ¿Te ha dicho que su madre vive? —le preguntó Esme.

—Sí, Anthony me lo… —no pudo terminar la frase, cuando recordó que Edward se lo había contado cuando era Anthony. Recordó que él le había pedido que fuera más comprensible con la conducta de su hermano, después de contarle su pasado. Pero Bella lo había odiado aún más.

Le dio un vuelco al corazón, al pensar en su marido, sentado allí, escuchándole decir que nunca lo iba a perdonar. No era de extrañar que no hubiera querido dar ninguna explicación, con su verdadera personalidad.

—Sí —admitió ella—. Sé que su madre vive.

—Pues vino a verlo, con su marido, y se quedaron unas semanas con él. Ella fue la que le abrió los ojos, yo creo, a lo que pensaba sobre el amor y las mujeres. Te digo que ha cambiado, Bella. Dale una oportunidad.

Bella miró a Esme a la cara y se quedó pensativa. El hecho de que Edward se hubiera ganado el respeto de su secretaria ya decía algo. Porque había visto cómo Esme lo había mirado tiempo atrás.

—Sí —le dijo Esme—. Se ha ganado mi respeto, porque ha llorado en mi hombro más de una vez.

Bella abrió los ojos de sorpresa. No se podía imaginar a Edward llorando.

—Cuando un hombre llora por una mujer, es que está enamorado de ella. Y no te digo con esto que le pongas las cosas fáciles. Con un hombre como Edward. Te tienes que hacer respetar.

Esme sonrió y apartó la mano del botón que había mantenido las puertas cerradas. Se abrieron, y estaban todavía en el último piso.

—Anda —le instó Esme—. Ve con él.


	15. Chapter 15

capi nuevo nenas porfis comenten no ab lo feliz q me pone jejeje no me abandonen. capi 14

Capítulo 14

No estaba en su despacho. Estaba en la sala de al lado, tumbado en el diván, con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

—Edward —le dijo, apoyada en el quicio de la puerta.

No la miró. Tan sólo dio otro trago al líquido color ámbar.

—Vete. Bella. Te concederé el divorcio. Pero ahora, por favor vete.

—No. Querías una oportunidad para explicarte. Querías que entendiera. Pues aquí estoy y dispuesta a escucharte. ¿Quieres intentar explicarte, Edward Cullen ?

—¿De verdad hablas en serio? —le preguntó, mirándola con sorpresa y esperanza.

Estirando su espalda, entró en la habitación, elegantemente decorada, y se dirigió hacia el mostrador que había en una esquina, donde se sirvió un vaso de whisky más grande del que Edward se estaba bebiendo.

—Hablo en serio —le respondió.

Cuando ella se llevó el vaso a sus labios, Edward frunció el ceño.

—Pero si a ti no te gusta el whisky.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? En estos seis meses, he cambiado mucho. He estado en un montón de sitios. He hecho muchas cosas. Y ya no bebo sólo Chardonnay —y para demostrárselo dio un trago, sin hacer el menor gesto, cuando el líquido pasó por su garganta.

La verdad era, que ella nunca había bebido whisky, pero Bella estaba de acuerdo en lo que Esme le había dicho. Si quería seguir su relación con Edward, tendría que empezar a llevar las riendas ella y demostrarle que no estaba dispuesta a amilanarse, a seguir siendo la esposa solícita y amable que había sido antes.

A lo mejor había algo de Anthony en la nueva personalidad que Esme decía que tenía su jefe, pero todavía le quedaban muchas cosas de Edward. El verdadero Anthony no habría puesto esa cara de decepción, para empezar.

—Estoy esperando a oír tu explicación —le dijo Bella, dando un sorbo a su vaso.

—Pues siéntate, por favor —le ordenó.

—No —le respondió, aunque se apoyó en la ventana.

—No sé por dónde empezar —murmuró.

—Por donde quieras.

—No me lo estás poniendo fácil.

—¿Por qué tendría que ponértelo?

—No te pongas dura, Bella. Tú no eres así.

—Si esa va a ser tu actitud, Edward, creo que lo mejor es que me marche otra vez.

Al ver que él no respondía, puso el vaso en el alféizar de la ventana y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de que ella pudiera llegar, se había levantado y bloqueado con su cuerpo la salida.

—No te vayas, Bella. Si me dejas otra vez, creo que me volveré loco.

—¡Eso es lo que me pasó a mí cuando te oí decir lo que dijiste hace seis meses! ¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo, Edward? Me dejó destrozada. Y después, cuando subiste a nuestro cuarto y yo pude evitar que hicieras el amor conmigo, yo… yo…

Bella volvió a rememorar el mismo dolor. Los ojos se le empezaron a arrasar de lágrimas.

—No estoy dispuesta a ser así, Edward —le dijo, con más firmeza—. Si de verdad me quieres, tendrás que aprender a ganarte mi amor, por no mencionar mi respeto.

La estaba mirando con tal sentimiento y remordimiento que Bella estuvo a punto de ablandarse. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas echarse en sus brazos. Pero no lo hizo.

Y se alegró de no haberlo hecho.

—Esto no va a funcionar —continuó ella—. En estos momentos, es muy difícil que te escuche con el corazón en la mano. Lo mejor es que me vaya otra vez a Broome. Si de verdad me quieres, tendrás que venir a buscarme, pero con tu personalidad verdadera, esta vez. Y tendrás que conquistarme otra vez. Tendrás que demostrarme que has cambiado, que de verdad quieres una compañera, no una muñeca, que para ti es más importante ser marido y padre que hacer dinero.

—¡Pero así es como soy ahora! —insistió él—. Desde que me dejaste, casi no he venido a trabajar. La mayor parte del tiempo he estado en casa, pensando en ti y en mí, pensando en mis errores, en lo que iba a hacer si tenía la suerte de encontrarte y convencerte para que volvieras. Para mí, tú eres lo más importante en este mundo.

—Es difícil de creer, Edward. A ti te gusta tu trabajo, tu vida son los negocios.

—No tanto, en estos últimos meses. Pregúntale a Esme. Steve y ella han estado llevando Cullen Enterprises. Y he de decir que muy bien. Lo que no puedo es dejar el negocio por completo. Ni puedo volver a la arquitectura. Ah, sí, eso era cierto. Soy arquitecto, pero nunca me gustó mucho. Terminé arquitectura porque mi padre me obligó. Quería que yo me encargara del diseño de las casas y él de su construcción. Se suponía que así nos íbamos a hacer millonarios…

A Bella se le ablandó el corazón al ver su triste mirada. Edward había querido mucho a su padre.

—De todas maneras, ya es demasiado tarde para trabajar como arquitecto —continuó, de repente—. Pero te prometo que no trabajaré tanto. Porque de ahora en adelante lo más importante eres tú y nuestros hijos.

—De momento, eso son sólo palabras. Pero para mí, las palabras han dejado de tener significado. Necesito pruebas. Me voy. Y no intentes detenerme.

—¿No me das un beso de despedida?

—No.

—¿Cundo puedo ir a Broome?

—Yo dejaría pasar un tiempo.

—¿Cuánto?

—Edward, ven cuando creas que puedes venir. Cuando creas que estás preparado para entregarte en cuerpo y alma.

—Muy bien —y le sonrió.

Irse de su lado, fue lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida. Mucho más difícil que dejarlo la primera vez. Pero se sintió orgullosa de haberlo hecho. Y esperaba que Edward también se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

Durante la noche que pasó sola en la pensión que había cerca del aeropuerto, le dio tiempo para pensar.

Los últimos días de su vida le habían pasado cosas increíbles. Que Anthony no fuera otro que Edward, explicaba el deseo que había sentido al verlo. Había engañado a sus ojos y su mente, pero no a su cuerpo.

Edward se había dado cuenta. De hecho, le había confesado su vulnerabilidad sexual. Le había contado todo. Fue como entregarse a sí misma en una bandeja de plata.

Durante un rato, empezó a sentirse molesta por haberse dejado tomar el pelo, pero poco a poco esos sentimientos se fueron convirtiendo en admiración por él. ¡Que sangre fría había tenido! ¡Que osadía! ¡Que hombre!

A lo mejor era verdad y había cambiado, como Esme le había contado. A lo mejor era verdad que la amaba.

La verdad, tenía que haber estado muy desesperado para inventarse todo ese cuento del hermano gemelo. El Edward que ella había conocido se habría presentado ante ella confiando en su poder de convicción.

No pudo evitar echarse a reír.

A la mañana siguiente, estuvo a punto de volver con Edward. Pero no lo hizo. Esme tenía razón. Si se entregaba a él, sin que tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo por conquistarla, pronto se olvidaría de lo valioso que es el amor y a lo mejor se comportaba otra vez como antes. Toda su lucha no habría servido para nada.

Pero tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para subirse al avión que la llevaba a Broome. Nada más bajarse del avión lo echó de menos.

¿Echarlo de menos?

Bella frunció el ceño. ¿A quién echaba de menos, a Edward o a Anthony?

No tuvo más remedio que aceptar que los echaba de menos a los dos. Estaba enamorada de los dos.

Sonrió. No muchas mujeres podían decir que habían tenido una aventura con su propio marido. Ella sí. ¡Y vaya momentos tan eróticos! Cuando Edward la conquistara otra vez, algo que daba por supuesto, aquel era un aspecto de su matrimonio que iba a cambiar. No estaba dispuesta a ser el juguete de Edward. Iban a ser compañeros en todo, también en la cama.

—Pareces muy contenta —fue lo primero que le dijo Carlisle, cuando la fue a recoger a la tres y media—. ¿Qué tal por Brisbane?

—Mucho mejor de lo que yo había pensado, la verdad.

—¿Te ha concedido el divorcio sin protestar?

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—Oye, hay una cosa que quiero que sepas antes de que te enteres de otra forma —le interrumpió Carlisle—. No tuve más remedio que decirle a Anthony dónde te habías ido. Me vio regresar del aeropuerto. Como vio que no venías conmigo, no paró de acosarme a preguntas, hasta que me sacó la verdad. Lo siento.

—No importa. Carlisle. Anthony lo iba a saber tarde o temprano.

—Eso fue lo que yo pensé. ¿Vas a verlo esta noche?

Bella se quedó dubitativa unos segundos. Si le decía la verdad, Carlisle pensaría que estaban como una cabra.

—No, no —le contestó—. Anthony ha vuelto a Brisbane, Carlisle. La cosa entre nosotros no funcionó.

—¡No me digas eso! Si parecía que estabais hechos el uno para el otro. Pero mira que te lo advertí, Bella. Le tenías que haber dicho la verdad.

—¿Te importaría que no habláramos más de Anthony, Carlisle? —le pidió, al sentir que ya no podía seguir con aquella conversación—. Estoy un poco cansada.

—Bueno. Por cierto sólo tenemos un pasajero para la excursión de hoy. Ha alquilado el barco para él solo. Hay gente que tiene más dinero que sentido común.

—A lo mejor es fotógrafo —sugirió Bella. Las fotografías de las puestas de sol en Cable Beach se vendían muy bien—. A lo mejor no quiere que otros descubran dónde ha tomado sus fotografías.

—Es posible. No se me había ocurrido.

Ya en el Zephyr, Bella empezó a hacer todos los preparativos para un solo pasajero, bostezando de vez en cuando. La noche anterior no había podido dormir casi nada.

—Nuestro hombre ya ha llegado a la playa —le dijo Carlisle, mientras ella estaba tapando un plato con plástico—. Me voy a por él.

Bella subió a bordo un par de minutos más tarde, esperando el regreso de Carlisle. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el movimiento del barco, sin abrirlos hasta que oyó el ruido del motor de la lancha.

Al principio se quedó aturdida, al ver a Edward sentado en la parte de atrás de la lancha. La sacó al instante de su estado de letargo.

Carlisle subió a bordo de un salto, con la cuerda en la mano, sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella y le susurraba al oído.

—Parece que Anthony no ha querido volver a Brisbane todavía. Ni tampoco quería compartir el barco con nadie.

—Ese no es Anthony —le informó Bella, poniendo cara de resignación—. Es Edward, mi marido.

—¿Qué? Oh no, me empieces otra vez con eso. Ese es Anthony —le dijo, mirando a Edward—. Anda por favor, enséñale la cicatriz otra vez.

Sonriendo, Edward se levantó y le enseñó la cicatriz.

—¿Lo ves? —le preguntó Carlisle—. Es Anthony, no tu desagradable marido. Ahora vamos a seguir con este crucero sin más melodramas, ¿vale? Dios mio, esta mujer es una paranoica.

Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Aquello era muy divertido.

—¿Le decimos la verdad? —le susurró a Edward al oído, cuando se subió a bordo.

—Mejor no, ¿no crees?

—Mejor. Porque si se lo dijéramos podría no entender por qué tú desagradable marido te está besando y por qué tú no le arañas y escupes a la cara.

Bella no tuvo tiempo de protestar, porque Edward la besó en los labios. No pudo arañarle, ni escupirle, pero sí se puso muy tensa. Pero poco a poco se fue relajando y se entregó al hombre que amaba.

—No has perdido el tiempo —le murmuró, cuando él se apartó para tomar aire.

—El tiempo y las mareas no esperan por nadie —citó—. Yo te quiero, Bella. Y quería demostrártelo lo antes posible.

—¿Y tú crees que la forma de demostrármelo es besándome?

—Es un buen comienzo.

Y tenía razón.

Así que decidió devolverle el beso ella.


	16. Chapter 16

Epílogo

Bella estaba recorriendo el inmenso salón, con una bandeja en la mano, sonriendo y conversando con los invitados. Más de doscientos, que se agrupaban también en tomo a la piscina y en la terraza. Todo el mundo en Hidden Bay había acudido a la fiesta, incluso los hermanos de Bella y sus novias. El hijo y el matrimonio de Bella parecían haber decidido a sus hermanos a dar el paso.

Habían tardado un año en construir aquella casa, pero había merecido la pena el esfuerzo. Era el sitio perfecto, alejado de Brisbane, donde podían relajarse en compañía de sus amigos y familia. Tenían pensado pasar allí todos los fines de semana, aparte de las navidades, Semana Santa y vacaciones escolares.

Aunque para las vacaciones escolares todavía faltaba bastante. thomas sólo tenía nueve meses y Bella se acababa de quedar otra vez embarazada.

Pero el tiempo pasa volando cuando eres feliz, pensó Bella. Habían pasado dos años desde que Edward la había vuelto a conquistar. Dos años maravillosos e increíbles, durante los que Edward y ella habían afianzado la relación, que Bella estaba segura de que duraría para siempre. Eran amigos y amantes a la vez. Habían juntado, no sólo sus cuerpos, sino sus mentes y sus corazones.

De pronto, sintió las manos de un hombre en su cintura. Bella no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber a quién pertenecían. Porque inmediatamente reconoció el aroma a pino, que tanto le gustaba.

—Parece que te gusta servir comida, ¿no? —le susurró Edward al oído—. Carlisle acaba de llegar —añadió.

—¡Qué alegría! —exclamó ella—. Confiaba en que pudiera venir.

Los tres se habían convertido en amigos, durante las seis semanas que Edward había pasado en Broorne. Carlisle se había partido de risa, cuando le contaron la verdad. Pensó que los dos estaban locos. Lo cual era cierto. Locos de amor el uno por el otro.

—¿Te ha dicho si ha tenido problemas para traer ese viejo cascarón hasta aquí?

—Me ha dicho que ha venido sin problemas. Llegó por la mañana, pero prefirió echar el ancla y arreglarse un poco para la fiesta. No quería aparecer aquí medio desnudo y con barba de cinco días. ¿Adivina con quién está?

—¿Quién?

—Nada más ver a Esme, se fue directo a por ella.

—¡No! —exclamó Bella con sorpresa.

—Sí. Compruébalo tú misma. Mira allí en la terraza.

Bella miró y vio que Edward decía la verdad. Un Carlisle elegantemente vestido, estaba conversando con Esme, que lo estaba mirando a los ojos como si él acabara de bajar del cielo.

—La verdad es que no me sorprende —dijo Bella—. Esme está muy guapa. Ha perdido peso y le favorece el color rubio. ¡Y tiene cincuenta años! No creo que haya estado con un hombre desde que hace quince años dejó a su marido.

—¿No crees entonces que ya le ha llegado la hora?

—Sí, sí, claro.

—Pues deja esa bandeja y llévales champán.

—Buena idea.

Pero pasaron varias horas y se tuvieron que tomar varias copas de champán, antes de que Carlisle consiguiera llevarse a bordo del Zephyr a Esme. Bella los vio marcharse con cierto nerviosismo. Edward le dijo que no se preocupara.

—¿Crees de verdad que hemos hecho lo correcto? —le preguntó Bella, cuando todos los invitados se marcharon—. A Carlisle lo único que le interesa es acostarse con las mujeres.

—Eso es precisamente lo que Esme necesita —contestó Edward con firmeza—. Y hablando de hacer el amor…

Sus ojos verde esmeralda se entrecerraron y sus dedos le desabrocharon el camisón, cayendo al suelo y quedándose desnuda y sin respiración por un momento. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, cuando él le acarició los pechos.

—He visto que hoy habías puesto una marca en el calendario. ¿Es que estás embarazada otra vez? —le preguntó, mientras le besaba los pezones.

—Sí —le respondió con voz ronca, agarrándole la cabeza y poniéndosela contra su pecho, para que se los besara con más fuerza. Aquella sensación era increíble. Erótica y primitiva.

Edward se levantó y empezó a besarle la cara.

—Dime que me quieres —insistió.

Le dijo que le quería, como se lo había dicho cada vez que habían hecho el amor. Parecía que necesitara oír de forma constante aquellas palabras. Y ella se las decía, de todo corazón. Porque lo amaba de cuerpo y alma, como siempre lo había amado.

El ciclón tropical Michelle sopló en la costa aquella noche, pero nada comparado con el que había pasado por el camarote del Zephyr, ni tornado de pasión por la cama de los Cullen. Un ciclón era, al fin y al cabo, una fuerza destructora. Pero aquellas otras dos fuerzas fueron mucho más creadoras, dejando vida en el cuerpo de una mujer y renovada confianza en la otra.

Nueve meses más tarde Bella y Edward tuvieron una niña. La llamaron Michelle y pidieron a Esme y a Steve que fueran los padrinos.

Los dos nuevos socios de Cullen Enterprises aceptaron y asombraron a todos anunciando su compromiso. Seis semanas más tarde se casaron y a pesar de que había diez años de diferencia entre ellos, los dos vivieron felices y muy enamorados.

Finnenas aqui esta el fin estoy muy emocionados

Toy feliz porq aqui comienzo la nueva q es entre dos tierras nenas nueva historia recuerden esto es una adaptacion

Titulo: la esposa fugitiva

Autor: miranda lee

Adaptada por: Ninisita Cullen Swan.


	17. Chapter 17

Chicas por favor me siento triste por que no confian en mi no le han prestado atencion a la historia que tanto quiero ni*as se las recomiendo en realidad si leen estos capitulos y no les gustan me lo pueden decir tranquilamente y retirare la historia de ENTRE DOS TIERRAS con el dolor de mi alma en las manos de sus comentarios dejo todo... Ya est completamente adaptada y sera un capi por dia si no les gusta los 8 capis que hay los retirare de alli si ustds quieren que la quite lo hare y pondre otra que tengo totalmente adaptada tambien... Las quiere

Ninisita Cullen Swan...


End file.
